


Add Water

by SailorMew4



Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And they switch back with lions, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But with the real Shiro, Cleo X Lewis, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Injured Lance (Voltron), Keith and Lance are pining idiots, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mer!Lance, Merlance, Merman Lance, Post Season 3, but they are made by a jerk who gets their commeuppance, cleo and lewis are grandparents, clewis, emma x ash, klance, lance's granparents, mermaid au, some suicide cracks in the prologue, zikki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 66,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMew4/pseuds/SailorMew4
Summary: Lance is no ordinary boy, he's from the deep blue underworld of Varadero Beach. Lance is a generational merman on his mother's side. Hiding this secret is hard enough on Earth, but now he needs to hide it from the Paladins in space. The question is how long can he hide it from them?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory of Lance McClain and his secret life before he left for space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some suicide mentions so you can skip that section
> 
> There also various time skips so here are Lance and his sibling's ages
> 
> Lance - 11, 14, 17
> 
> Leo - 13, 16, 19
> 
> Lily - 9, 12, 15
> 
> Louie - 15, 18, 21
> 
> Lucy - 17, 20, 23
> 
> (Though they don't show up his Nephew and Niece are Lucy's kids are 4 and 3 respectively)
> 
> Also this **** means play this song while reading https://youtu.be/sKK-ts48fMo

Lance will and forever remember the ocean. The clear blue water with its white sea foam as it cascades against the sand. He could see the rainbow array of fishes by the colorful coral by his hometown in Varadero Beach with Papa, Mama, and siblings. 

Varadero will always be his home (and his personal favorite beach), but he will never forget his trip to where his Granny Cleo and Grandpa Lewis in Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia.

* * *

 

 

Lance sits excitedly in the plane looking out to the ocean as his Mama calms Lily next to him. Lily is fussing again about the trip in Mama’s lap. Tear stains her white shirt and jean overalls as Mama brushing aside loose hair and wiping tears. 

“Why are we going Mama! Grandpa Lewis is weird!” cries Lily as tears form in her chocolate eyes. “He's always talking about creepy stuff! I want to stay with Abuelita and Abuelo!”

“Just chill Lil, Grandpa and Granny aren't as weird as you think. They're awesome!” compliments Leo as he leans above Lance’s seat.

Lance secretly rolls his eyes at his older brother. There he goes again trying to suck it up to Mama so when he does something stupid he won't get into as much trouble as he would. 

“I like Granny Cleo she has cool fish,” comments Louie as he munches on some airplane food as Lucy cringes at the sight of crumbs on her skirt. 

Lance smiles at the thought of Granny Cleo’s fish tank. It's one of his favorite spots in the house. She has clownfish, tangs, butterflyfish, bannerfish, and well you get the picture. 

“I just wish Granny Cleo didn't have this reunion tonight,” complains Lucy as she adjusts her glasses. Papa pats her head gently with a reassuring smile. 

“The timer could've been a  _ little  _ better,” adds Mama as she fiddles with a silver locket. 

Lance stares at the sky as the moon won't be coming anytime soon. Mama always got worried when it came to the full moon, along with Lucy, Louie, and Leo. Not that anyone in their family could blame them. Anyone would be a little worried if the full moon made anyone loopy with a touch of water. 

* * *

 

 

When they arrive at the McCartney House Lance smiles when they pull up and see Granny Cleo and Grandpa Lewis. As soon as they stop they rush out of the car to greet their grandparents. 

“How are you kiddos?” asks Cleo as she hugs and kisses each child. 

When she reaches Lance he jumps to wrap his arms. He loves visiting Granny Cleo. She's always so sweet showing tricks with water and talking about her friends Emma and Rikki. 

Her wavy hair tickles his nose as he pulls back and greets, “Hey, Granny. Did you miss me?”

“Of course. I miss my dear old Lancey you gotten big,” answers Cleo as she pinches his cheek before kissing it before walking over to Lily and Leo to ask what they want for lunch. 

Lance sees Lucy and Louie grab the suitcases as Grandpa Lewis is talking to Mama and Papa about the plan to avoid the moonlight tonight. 

Lance looks at the sun as its a couple hours before the moon rises. He stares at it intently before feeling a hand on his head as he looks up to see Grandpa Lewis as he greets quietly, “Oh, hi Grandpa.”

“Hey, Lance. You know the longer you stare at the sky doesn't mean the sun will stay up longer,” jokes Lewis as he kneels down to get to Lance's height. 

Lance sighs as he knows this. Eventually the moon will come and they need to be extra careful. Grandpa Lewis told him stories about what the moon does to their family like how Granny Cleo got siren powers or how his siblings awakened their mermaid powers or how his Mama swam all the way to Mako Island. 

Lewis sees Lance's frown as he ruffles the hair and asks, “Want to look at some of astronomy stuff while we wait?”

Lance smiles almost immediately as he jumps and asks, “Can I really?”

“Sure, let's go,” encourages Lewis as he grabs Lance's hand as he leads his to the room where he tracks the moon’s pattern. 

* * *

 

 

Lance looks at the setting sun wondering how tonight will go. The setting sun changes to black curtains as he looks up to see Mama with a stern look as she scolds, “Mijo, you know the rules stay away from windows when the sun sets.”

“Sorry Mama,” apologizes Lance as he moves away from the window. 

He looks around to see his siblings hastily closing windows and tapping them down as Grandpa Lewis directs it as he sits Granny Cleo to rest. 

Lance sighs as he doesn't have anything to do. Mama and Papa were wrangling Lily making sure she doesn't leave, Louie and Lucy are closing windows even faster blindingly, Grandpa Lewis is keeping track of the moon muttering about planet alignment, and Granny Cleo is pacing while calling Aunt Emma and Rikki. 

Lance knows this is just the beginning of chaos.

“Lea! Make sure everyone is accounted for!”

“I know Mum don't worry! Julio, do you have Lily!”

“I do don't worry!” 

“Louie move it the right! I don't want to be a weirdo for one night!”

“I'm going as fast I can Luce!”

“Papa! Leo pulled my hair!”

“I only did it cause you're too close to the window!”

“Leo Andre McClain be gentle with your sister!”

“But Papa-”

“Don't argue with your father Leo!”

“Everyone calm down!”

Amongst the yells and cries of worry and concern a fan blows on the curtains as moonlight shines through and the moonlight hits Lance. 

He can't look away. 

It's calling him. 

Mako Island wants him. 

He needs to go. 

_ Now.  _

With no control of his body he begins to walk to the front door heading towards the dock. 

* * *

 

 

“The moon is here!” announces Lewis cautiously. 

“We know Dad, everyone is safe as of right now,” comments Lea as she checks her children. 

Mum is safe with Dad. Check

Lily is on her lap. Check. 

Lucy is reading a book. Check. 

Louie is munching on chips to calm down. Check. 

Leo is playing a video game. Check. 

Lance is on the cou-  _ wait.  _ No he isn't! 

“Mijo! Lance!”

Julio grabs her shoulder as he asks worried, “What's wrong? Where's Lance?”

“I don't know!”

Lea tries to calm down but she can't. She tries to breath but she just can't. She holds Julio’s hand tightly to steady herself. 

How could she be so  _ stupid _ ! She let one of her own children out of her sight on the  _ full moon _ . She looks around to see the front door ajar. 

“Julio! He left! We have to find him!” cries Lea as she tries to rush over before Julio grabs her by the shoulder.

“No, Lea. If you do then you'll be affected by the moon too. Your Dad and I will go look for Lance he couldn't have gotten far,” reassures Julio with kind eyes before kissing her temple. 

Lea feels a kiss on her cheek to see her Dad with a concerned look as he promises, “Don't worry. I've dealt with moonstruck mermaids before. This isn't my first rodeo. Keep an eye on your Mum though.”

Lea watches them leave as she fiddles with her locket. She's bites her lip this is her fourth child that is going to Mako Island before any of them were ready.  _ Please be careful Lance.  _

* * *

 

 

He's almost there. 

_ Row _ . 

Mako Island is calling him. 

_ Row _ . 

He needs it. 

_ Row _

He needs water. 

_ Row.  _

Ocean. 

_ Row _ . 

Sand. 

Cave. 

A pool. 

His feet.

Jump. 

Splash. 

The call of Mako Island is silenced. 

Then nothing at all. 

* * *

 

 

Lewis and Julio rush to the docks looking to see any clues for Lance. Lewis checks the boats till he sees one missing as he yells, “Julio! Come over!”

“What is it?”

Lewis shows a loose rope and holds it up as he says, “That little tyke stole my boat. Gotta admit I'm impressed I used one of my best kn-.”

“Not the time Lewis! My son is out there!” cuts off Julio as he paces around the dock wondering what to do. “Don't you know somebody who has a boat too?”

Lewis thinks about it as he snaps his fingers and answers, “Actually I do. Hold on.”

Julio taps his foot impatiently waiting for Lewis to dial this friend. He stares in the direction of Mako Island. This is one of the main reasons he hates going here they  _ always  _ lose a kid to the moon. He stops his train of thought when he hears Lewis make a noise of relief. 

“ _ Hey _ , Zane. Need your help to track my grandson…. Yes, I know what it's in the sky right now…. Look, Zane old buddy I just need to borrow your boat…. But-.... I understand…. Thanks, call you later,” converses Lewis as he hangs up. 

Julio waits for some recognition before he yells, “So?! What's the plan?”

Lewis fiddles with his phone as Julio goes pale. He knows this family. They all have that nervous tick with fiddling when worried. “Lewis?”

“Zane says it's dangerous to go out right now. Him and I aren't as young as we used to be Julio. I want to find Lance,  _ believe  _ me I do, but with the moon just starting we can't risk anyone else to go,” explains Lewis with morbid eyes. 

“That's my son out-!”

“I  _ know _ . He's my grandson too. Lance should be fine. He probably went to Mako Island and I promise you once the sun starts coming up we'll go look over there,” swears Lewis as Julio stares at the direction of Mako Island. Lewis grabs his shoulder. “He's going to be fine. He's got Lea’s stubbornness.”

Julio chuckles at the joke, but only for a moment. He looks at an old dingy behind Lewis before he quickly says, “I'm sorry for what I'm about to do then.”

“What do you-?!”

Lewis is cut off with a gasp of shock as Julio runs past him and steals the dingy. He begins rowing to Mako Island as he yells, “I'm sorry Lewis! But I can't stand the thought of my son being alone and scared! I'll find him on Mako! I'll call when I find him!”

Lewis looks at the disappearing dingy as he rubs his face in worry before a smirk appears on his face. Figures his daughter finds a stubborn husband. 

“I know you will.”

* * *

 

 

Lea watches the door worriedly wondering when Julio and her Dad are coming back. She begins to bite her nails till she feels a warm presence as she looks to see her Mum holding a cup of hot chocolate. 

“It's okay to worry, but Lance is a tough ankle biter just like you. Plus he's got your stubbornness that  _ alone _ makes him tougher than most boys,” reassures Cleo as they share a sip. She looks at the other children as they are remaining calm. “Plus, would it be so bad to have another kid that's a mermaid or merman?”

Lea looks at her kids as she fiddles with the locket. She remembers how each kid got their powers.

Lucy at age thirteen fell into the ocean on a late night fishing trip with her Dad. She chuckles remembering how freaked out he was worried he drowned his granddaughter. 

Louie at age twelve had his old fish tank spill on him before passing out on his bed with a tail.

Leo got his powers last year during summer camp. He took a dare from one his camp friends on who could swim faster. It just so happen to be at night before he called her and Julio to pick him up. 

Now Lance who so far had the worse experience! He walked out on her watch, went or is going straight to Mako Island on a  _ full moon _ . 

She gasps in pain as her hot chocolate bubbled over as she puts the cup down to dry her hand as Cleo comments, “Hun, you need to calm down. Your worrying is starting to affect your powers.”

“Sorry Mum, it's just I never had a child that turned on a full moon. I'm worried that he's hurt! Mako is surrounded by sharks!” cries Lea worried again as she tries to calm herself by fiddling with her locket. 

Cleo sees this as she sighs. Lea is a worrying mother with the Hydro-Thermokinesis ability. She looks at her phone as she wonders how Rikki and Emma are doing with their kids and grandkids.

Cleo sees Lea tapping her foot impatiently as Cleo looks at the other children getting more tense with each passing minute. She feels a tug on her shirt to see Lily as she greets, “Lily, what's the matter?”

“Is Lance coming home soon?” 

Cleo is about to say ‘yes’ until she sees the puppy eyes as Cleo answers with a disappointed sigh, “I'm not sure Lily. But don't worry your big brother is safe.”

Cleo sees Lily frown before she cuddles against her Mama’s leg. Cleo isn't sure what to do it's been an hour already and no calls or  _ anything  _ on Lance. She would give anything to cheer her family up. 

She shots her head up when she hears the front door open as she sighs in relief.  _ Thank you whoever's up there _ .

Though the relief is short when only Lewis comes back in as Lea looks around him before she demands, “Dad, where's Julio and Lance?”

Lewis rubs his hands nervously as he answers, “I'm sorry Lea, but they're not with me. Julio stole a boat to go to Mako to find Lance.”

“He's going to Mako?!” yells Lea even more worried. If Julio goes there to find Lance would he fall into the moonpool too?!

“Is Papa going to turn too?!”

“Is Lance is gone for good?!”

“Mama! There's sharks there what if they got eaten!”

“I don't want Lance and Papa to get eaten! I want them here!” 

Lewis realizing the chaos he might've unintentionally caused he looks at Cleo for advice. Cleo shrugs helplessly not sure what to do either. Lewis then looks at Lea who is pale as a ghost.

Lewis goes over as he grabs her hand and reassures, “Don't worry. Julio is okay. Lance is okay. Just stay calm we only got about eleven hours before it's safe enough to start looking.”

Lea takes calming breathes as she sits on the couch. She sees her children calming down with help from her Mum. She only hopes her Dad is right about Julio and Lance. 

Suddenly she feels a vibrate in her pocket. She looks as she sighs in relief before leaning against the couch as she shows the text to everyone as they take sighs of relief. 

_ “Arrived on Mako. About to find Lance. Don't worry. Love you! <3” _

* * *

 

 

Julio puts away his phone as he smiles at the message Lea sent him. 

_ “Be safe! Bring our mijo back. We love you too <3” _

“Lance! Can you hear me!” yells Julio as he looks around he sees Lewis’ boat along with small footprints until they disappear when they reach grass. 

Julio trudges through the sand as he walks through the trees. He tries to remember the way to the moonpool. He knows there's an entrance by a small waterfall but how to get to said entrance is a mystery. 

He pushes through branches and leaves when he finds his first clue. A heart carved into a tree. He rushes toward it. The letters ‘L.McCa and J.McCl’ were carved in the heart. 

He smiles fondly at the memory as Lea showed him to Mako when she was finally comfortable with telling her secret. That's when it clicks. 

She carved this heart as a landmark if he ever got lost. He reminds himself to kiss her twice as much when he goes home as he looks toward the mainland.  _ Thank you Amor.  _

Julio pushes through the trees as he sees the path along with small waterfall. He carefully walks along the slippery rocks as he maneuvers his way to the entrance. 

He sees the hole entrance as he slides down. He wipes off some sand as he looks for the cavern. He rushes in as he sighs in relief as he smiles at the sight. 

There at the edge of the moonpool is Lance with his head resting on his bare arms on the sand as he breathes gently. Julio couldn't help but smile more when he sees the new… appendage.

Lance's tail is a shimmering ocean blue like his eyes. The scales shines like the stars in the skies. Julio couldn't help but tear up. He loves seeing his children safe no matter what they looked like. 

Julio sneaks closer to Lance as he gently grabs his arms from behind as he puts Lance on his back. He gently adjusts the newfound weight as he makes his way to the boat. 

* * *

 

 

Lea yawns as she looks at time it's officially one in the morning and still no sign of Julio and Lance. It's been hours since their texts, but she trusts Julio is coming soon. 

Lea looks in living room as her Mum nodded off on her Dad’s shoulder with him holding her hand as they sleep on the couch. 

Lucy is asleep with a book on her chest as her glasses are crooked against her sleeping form. 

Louie is against the couch sitting up as he quietly snores with drool escaping his mouth. 

Leo is sleeping on the floor closest to the table as he curls up and using her foot as a teddy bear. 

Lily is hugging her sleeping away as she nuzzles her chest. 

Lea yawns against as her eyes drift off until she hears the door open quietly. She sees Julio slip in with Lance on his shoulders as he maneuvers his way to her avoiding waking up any children. 

“He's okay?” asks Lea seeing Lance is the clothes he left with. “Or relatively speaking.”

“He's fine. Dried off while we were coming back, but yes we have another merman in the family,” answers Julio as he quickly adjusts Lance from slipping. “I'm taking him to his guest room. I'll help you bring the others to the room.”

Lea looks at Julio’s tired eyes and Lance's sleeping form as she scans the room. The couch still has room left as she gently puts Lily on the actual couch. 

Lea stretches her body as she suggests, “Just put him by Lily. Guess we're having a family sleepover in the living room.”

Julio chuckles quietly as he gently puts Lance by Lily as he instinctively curls up to her and holds her tight. Lea and him chuckle at the sight before they go on the other side of the couch and lay down. 

“Good night Amor,” says Julio tiredly as they curl up together. 

Lea looks at him with sleepy eyes as she mutters, “You're a good dad getting him back from Mako. I love you.”

“Love you too,” mutters Julio half asleep before they all close their eyes as they check the room again. 

One little guppy.

Two little guppies. 

Three little guppies. 

Four little guppies. 

Five little guppies. 

All guppies are home with Mama and Papa. 

* * *

 

 

Lance groans awake as he holds his head and lets out a big yawn as he sees Mama cooking with his siblings all awake and setting up breakfast.  _ What did he do last night?  _

“Looks like someone is finally up,” comments Granny Cleo as she kisses his forehead. “And welcome to merman party.”

Lance then remembers. He saw the full moon last. He must've turned. Lance groans as he knows his siblings remembered though granted they turned nowhere near Mako. 

He hears a knock on the door as his Mama yells, “Someone get that please!”

Lance goes over as he opens the door as two frantic women came in. 

One is a blonde with striking blue eyes while the other is raven beauty with hazel eyes. They each wear a similar locket to his Mama when he greets, “Morning Aunt Anna, Aunt Frankie.”

The blonde looks down as she sighs in relief as she kneels down and greets, “Lance, you're okay! Uncle Zane called us immediately when we were told you had been moonstruck and we rushed as soon as the moon was down.”

Lance chuckles as he hugs Anna before pulling back.  _ Such a worry wort _ .

“Move it Anna. I want to say hi too go greet Lea,” says the raven hair, Frankie. She rolls her eyes as as she hugs Lance tight. “Now where's your ankle biter siblings?”

“Living room.”

Frankie snaps her fingers before she opens the door for her parents along with Anna’s parents. Lance smiles at the sight of them as he greets them. 

Zane looks at Lance as groans as he shouts, “Oi! Lewis I thought you said Lance was gone!”

“He was!”

Zane rolls his eyes before Rikki walks with him to the living room with a nudge from her as she ruffles Lance's hair with a smirk. Lance stares at her in awe _. She's so cool.  _

He feels another hand and sees Aunt Emma with Uncle Ash as he greets them too. Lance closes the door when he sees that their grandkids must still be at school. 

He walks in kitchen as he takes a seat as his Mama leans against the counter as she asks, “How are you feeling mijo?”

He's about to answer before he closes his mouth. How  _ does  _ he feel? He doesn't feel weird or different, but deep in his guts he knows he is. 

“I feel pretty normal actually,” answers Lance as he eats some breakfast before he feels water hit the back of his head. 

He looks in the direction to see Leo smirking as he holds a half empty cup. He glares at his older brother before he feels a weird sensation in his legs as he falls off his chair with a yell of surprise.

“Leo!” scolds Mama as she looks at Lance with concern. “Are you okay Lance?”

Lance groans as he looks to his tail appear. He hums quickly in content at the sight. It actually looks pretty cool. Though his admiration is short lived when he sees Leo snickering at his “situation”. 

“Sorry, Lance was just checking to see if you  _ really _ did turn into a merman,” apologizes Leo with a playful smirk. 

Rikki chuckles at the sight before Emma nudges her as Rikki rolls her eyes before turning to Lance. She kinda snickers at the sight of Lance trying to reach a towel. 

“Hey, kid. Need help drying off?” asks Rikki with an amused grin as Lance pouts before nodding. Rikki focuses her powers on his tail as she slowly clenches her fists. When the tail disappears she turns away back to her food. “You're welcome.”

Lance stands up as he glares at Leo who causally drinks his water with a straw. He sits back on his chair as the adults leave the room for the moment. 

He stares at Leo's water and wonders what power he has. Could he have Hydro-Cryokinesis like Lucy, Aunt Frankie, and Aunt Emma? 

He opens his palm sneakily as he eats focusing on the water. Its still water. 

Lance sighs as he blows bubbles in his juice thru the straw. That gives him an idea and it's perfect revenge too if he has Hydro-Thermokinesis like his Mama, Aunt Rikki, and Leo. 

He hides his hand as he clenches it into a focusing on water. Not a bubble. 

Then there's only one more guess. He twists his hand as some water floats and forms a bubble as he moves his hand swiftly making the bubble soaking Leo in the face. 

_ Yes!  _ He has Hydrokinesis like his Granny, Louie, and Aunt Anna. Lance internally gasps.  _ He's practically a water bender! _

Leo groans as he falls off his chair with the appearance of a tail as he glares at Louie as him, Lucy, and Lance (who's just pretending) look shocked at the change. 

“What did I do to you Louie?!” shouts Leo angrily. 

Louie holds his hands up and answers, “I didn't do anything!” 

“Yeah right,” says Leo as he clenches his fist at Louie’s drink as it boils over and splashes him and Lucy. 

They both yell in surprise as they glare at Leo as their tails appeared as Lance snickers at the sight.  _ This is fun.  _

“Hey Leo!” calls out Lance as his older siblings look at him. Lance focuses on his water and tosses a drop in his mouth. “Just checking you were still a merman.”

His siblings gasp in annoyance in shock as Lucy shouts, “It was you?!” 

Lance shrugs nonchalantly with a smirk as he sips his straw not noticing Lucy flatten her palm as his lips freeze on the straw. 

Lance groans before Leo chuckles, “Here let me _ help  _ you Lance.”

He quickly clenches his fist as Lance’s tongue burns as he accidentally knocks down his drink as he now joins his siblings on the floor with a tail. 

They all look at each other annoyed before they all laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation before they cease when they hear a shocked gasp.

“What did I say about powers during meals!” yells Mama in shock as Lily giggles at the sight as Papa Granny, Grandpa, Emma, Rikki, Zane, Ash, Frankie, and Anna laugh at the sight. 

Lance along with his siblings shrug as Mama’s exasperated sigh.  _ He could get used to this _ . 

* * *

 

 

It's been three years since he became a merman and he is loving it! The late night swims, hanging out with dolphins and sharks alike. It's  _ magical _ . He can't think of a better place to be other than ocean. 

Though he knows his place isn't the sea, he wants to be with the stars, the literal stars. Every night at the ocean he would see the best view of them from Varadero Beach. It's mesmerising. 

He hears his phone ring from the boat as he checks it to see it's his Mama saying it's late so come home. He jumps in the boat as he grabs the towel to dry him off before rowing back home. 

* * *

 

 

Lance parks the boat in the garage as he walks inside as he announces, “I'm home!”

He smells his Mama and Papa cooking as he walks to the living room and sees Lily flipping through channels before he jumps on the couch and steals the remote. 

“Excuse me, I was watching that,” comments Lily annoyed as she tries to grab the remote but Lance pushes her to a couch pillow. 

Lance changes the channel to the astronomy channel as he argues, “You were flipping through channels. Plus they have segment about sending people to space.”

Lily groans as Lance always had a fascination with space. She blames Grandpa Lewis for having all that planet alignment effects the full moon and junk like that. 

She's about to make comment about it before Lance shushes her while turning up the volume to the TV as the reporter says, “This is Lauren Shiff LIVE at the Galaxy Garrison, where Professor Montgomery will announce the team that will be planned to go on Kerberos Mission next year.”

Lance leans in as a woman talks about two family members named Samuel and Matthew Holt. He hates to admit it, but he's more excited about the pilot. 

“As for our chosen pilot for this mission we chose Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane,” says Professor Montgomery as clips show off Shiro in the simulator and actual landing of shuttles. 

Lance watches the screen with a rapt attention as Professor Montgomery finishes her speech. Before Lance could give the remote back to Lily the reporter is about to finish before someone catches her eye. 

Lance’s eyes widen as it was the pilot. The reporter catches up to Shiro as she asks, “Mr Shirogane may we ask some questions?”

Shiro coughs awkwardly as a boy with raven long hair steps out of the camera leaving Shiro alone as he answers, “Sure.”

Mrs Shiff and Shiro talk as Lance watches with a smile. Shiro talks about his many adventures as a pilot which causes Lance to smile happily. 

“Now since you need to leave soon Mr Shirogane I would like to ask one more question.”

“Of course.”

“How did you get into piloting in the first place?”

Lance figures he's going to say freedom but the answer shocks him actually as he answers, “The adventure. It's quite an honor to able to space not knowing what you could see or do. Now, being a pilot is always tricky you need trust your gut but the main thing is putting your teammates and the mission first. Though if anyone has the chance to become a pilot I say take it and embrace it.”

The interview finishes as Lance stares at the screen then turns to the night sky. He chuckles at the thought a merman that's affected by the full moon could go,  _ but _ that also means he can't see it. 

He always wanted to go to space. See different planets and the Earth in a whole new light, save people, maybe win over a guy or girl with his awesomeness. 

A hand blocks his vision as he looks at Lily who is waiting patiently for the remote he tosses her the remote as he goes upstairs to his bedroom. 

He jumps on his desk chair as he types ‘How to Apply to the Galaxy Garrison’. An application pops on screen as he immediately prints it. He holds the fresh paper to his face as he stares at the painted constellations on his ceiling. “One day, I'm going to be up there.”

He hears Mama yell for dinner as he rushes down with the application in hand. He needs to tell them. 

* * *

 

 

The dinner table is loud as everyone recounts their days. Lance taps his foot impatiently as he fiddles with fork and controls water to go into his mouth waiting for some silence. 

The silence never comes though as out of pure irritation and excitement he yells, “Mama! Papa! I want to intend the Galaxy Garrison!”

The silence he waited for finally comes. 

“What?”

Lance takes a deep breath as he repeats, “Mama, Papa, you know I always wanted to go to space. This is my chance to fulfill that dream. I just need to apply to the Galaxy Garrison for freshman year. Please let me do this!”

Lance waits for an answer hoping he can come true. 

“No.”

Lance freezes that isn't the answer he wanted. He looks at his Mama with shocked eyes as he asks, “Why not?”

“Mijo, you're a merman. That kind of secret is hard to keep. I'm sorry, but no,” says Mama as she casually cuts her food. 

Lance can't believe he stands up from the table as he demands, “Why not? Lucy is able to go to college with her secret!”

“Hey! Don't drag me into this!” cuts in Lucy as she glares from her seat. 

“Lance, college and the Galaxy Garrison are two different things!” shouts Mama as she tosses her fork on the table 

“Really like how?” asks Lance with a raised eyebrow.  

“Well for one Lucy's college is a drive away the Galaxy Garrison is in  _ Arizona  _ you can't keep flying back and forth every night!” points out Mama with a stern and growing annoying tone. 

“I won't be though they have dorms there!” defends Lance as it was obvious. 

“Oh! So our family secret isn't important you're just going to trust your roommate or  _ anyone  _ for that matter they'll keep your secret!  _ Our  _ secret!” points out Mama as now she stands up from the table and drinks begin bubbling. 

“I'll be careful! I'm able to hide it during normal school!” promises Lance in a begging tone. 

“Staying at a school for eight hours is different then staying  _ overnight _ Lance!” argues Mama as they begin staring down each other.

“And I said I'll be careful! Please Mama this my dream! You're letting Lucy go into teaching and Louie into music! What's the difference with me?!” begs Lance getting desperate at this point. 

“The difference is their dreams are close to home! You're  _ really _ going to trust  _ strangers _ to keep a secret like this?! I don't think they will!” argues Mama as she's almost at her boiling point. 

“But Mama-!”

“I said no!”

“But-!”

“LANCE CHARLES MCCLAIN! I SAID NO!” yells Mama as all drinks on the table boiled over from her anger. 

Lance holds back his hot tears as he grabs his plate and storms off to his room. He slams door as he lays in bed upset at the argument that occurred. 

* * *

 

 

Lea takes deep breathes to calm down as she flinches at his door being slammed. She sits down as she rubs her face in frustration. 

“Kids, take your plates and go to your room,” demands Julio as they look to protest. “ _ Now. _ ”

Soon enough all scatter out the room as Julio waits for all bedroom doors to close. He checks in the hallway to make sure no one is listening in. Julio then turns to Lea with a disappointed look. 

“What was that about? You didn't need to get that mad,” points out Julio knowing that argument was extreme as he begins to get towels to dry off the water. 

Lea groans as she massages her temple. She doesn't need to deal with this. 

When she doesn't answer Julio asks, “Is it really because of the secret or is something else?”

“It is about the secret it's dangerous. My Mum told me about how scientists work. If they don't understand one thing they  _ will  _ experiment to know how it works. I don't want Lance to go to a place  _ filled   _ with them,” explains Lea as she knows what people are capable to do. “And you know what else they'll track down his roots to us then suddenly the  _ whole world _ knows about mermaids!”

“That won't happen. Lance is smart he knows the procedures. He  _ knows  _ the risk of going,” defends Julio as he grabs a mop to dry the floor. 

“I don't want our  _ entire  _ family in danger because of one mistake,” points out Lea as she thinks about the school. 

Julio grabs a chair and pulls it next to her. He grabs her hands as he sees Lea starting to tear up. 

“Amor, anything can be dangerous when it comes to a merpeople, especially with technology now, but you can't let that fear control you,” explains Julio as Lea looks away in the direction of the bedrooms. “ _ Or  _ our kids.”

Lea bites her lip as she contemplates about it.  _ He's right, but… _

“It's dangerous, like what if he gets wet during class or in a dorm? What about the moon spells he's going to be there for  _ years _ ,” points out Lea as grabs her ponytail to pet to calm down slightly. 

Julio sighs as he moves closer. He knows where she's coming from. The thought of any of their kids going somewhere without them especially that young scares him. Though what's life without a little risk. 

“Lea, Amor, the light of my life. I won't lie. This is terrifying and I won't be mad if you choose for Lance not to go, but Lance is tough and smart he can do this. You just gotta believe in him,” reassures Julio with a gentle smile as he tilts her chin to look at him. 

Lea looks at his reassuring and comforting chocolate eyes as she holds his hand to steady herself. 

“I just don't want Lance to be the next experiment to the world,” confesses Lea quietly as she fiddles with her locket. 

Julio understands her concern as he kisses her scrunched up forehead as he reassures, “He won't be. You just got trust him.”

Julio sees Lance left the application on the table. Thankfully it didn't get wet as he grabs it and passes it to Lea. 

“Think about, and I mean  _ actually  _ think about,” suggests Julio as he kisses her one more time before he walks to his bedroom. 

Lea stares at the application with scared eyes. She caresses it gently. She groans not sure what to do. She checks her phone to see it's nine at night. She goes through her contacts. Then sees a taunting name. 

Mum. 

She bites her lip as she dials her. She hears it dial when she sees her answer as she greets, “Hey Mum. Can we talk?”

_ “Of course Lea. Though it's kinda late over there isn't it?” _

Lea chuckles as she explains, “It's only nine Mum. Look, when you were a mermaid the first time around did you have a hard time doing what you want? Like social events, jobs,.... dreams?”

She's silent causing Lea to internally panic what if this was too personally. 

_ “Lea, what is this about?” _

“Lance wants to go to the Galaxy Garrison,” confesses Lea as she pushes her hair back. 

She hears her thinking with a hum. She's about to forget it and hang up before though her Mum answers. 

_ “Lea, it  _ **_is_ ** _ dangerous, I'm not going to lie. That's a huge risk… _ ”

“Exactly! That's why he shouldn't go!” cuts in Lea before her Mum scolds her for interrupting. 

_ “Now, let me  _ **_finish_ ** _. But this is Lance's dream. I've seen him with your Dad they go on and on about space it's actually pretty adorable. Like there's this one time-” _

“Mum, you're getting off topic,” interrupts Lea as she already knows Lance loves space…. it's his life other than the ocean. 

_ “Right. Sorry. Look, when I was mermaid I'll admit it I didn't even know how to swim at first. Though your Aunt Emma thrived on it. She wanted to go into the Olympics for swimming, but she had to give that up because of the secret. She _ **_had_ ** _ to give up her dream.” _

Lea frowns she doesn't  _ want _ Lance to give his dream. She wants him to thrive and be happy, but his safety is more important. Lea is about to thank her for advice but she's not done. 

_ “Though if his dream doesn't outright _ **_need_ ** _ water I say fight the secret. You can't let it control your or anyone's life. Like me, I worked in a  _ **_Marine_ ** _ Park at fifteen. That's dangerous, but it  _ **_was_ ** _ the best job I ever had. So, I say if Lance wants you go give him a chance…. unless there's another reason.” _

Lea is about to say how there isn't until she thinks about. The thought of Lance so far away. It scares her. 

“Mum….I don't want Lance to leave us… to leave _ me _ ,” confesses Lea sadly as she hears her Mum make a noise of accomplishment.

_ “Lea, as much as we hate it you can't control your kids life all the time. Do you have any idea how _ **_scared_ ** _ I was when you told me you wanted to go to Cuba. Cuba is  _ **_surrounded_ ** _ by water. I was petrified your secret would go out, but I was actually more scared about letting you go. Just think about it Lea. I need to go, but I love you.” _

“Bye, I love you too Mum,” says Lea as she hangs up. She looks at the application wondering if this is a good idea. She grabs the application and goes to her room. 

* * *

 

 

Lance stretches as he rubs his face annoyed that he forgot to do his face mask the night before. He looks at his nightstand to see a paper. 

He grabs it to see it's the application to see some information filled out. He smiles brightly at the sight as he bounds downstairs as he hugs his Mama tightly as he yells, “Thank you! Thank you! You are the best Mama ever! I'll do my very best in Garrison Galaxy! I'll keep my secret!”

Mama smiles at the sight of him so happy as she kisses his forehead and whispers, “I'm sorry I was mad. I guess I would miss one of my guppies. But we are doing this on one condition.”

“Anything!” yells Lance with a bright smile. 

“The Garrison reveals your roommate so once you find out I want you to invite him  _ and  _ his family to stay for a while to see if he's trustworthy, because I don't want you to be with someone who is untrustworthy. And if they decline I'm pulling you out,” explains Mama with a stern look. 

Lance happily nods as he yells, “Promise! I'll let you know when I do! I'll refresh my email every day! I'll convince him with every fiber of my being! Thank you!”

Lance jumps excitedly as he yells, “I'm going for a swim as celebration! Catch ya later!”

Lea watches Lance grab the rowboat and rushes to Varadero Beach. She really hopes Lance makes more friends in the Galaxy Garrison. He's so lonely so far only making friends with dolphins and sharks.

* * *

 

A couple months later Lance gets an email from the Galaxy Garrison about his roommate. Lance happily clicks it to see it's a large muscular boy his age. He looks kind enough. He looks to see his personal email as @hunkydory. 

Lance opens the email to begin a chat.  _ Hopefully he says yes _ . 

_ “Dear Hunk Garrett, I'm Lance McClain your future roommate of the Galaxy Garrison. I thought maybe we could chat so you know we're not compete strangers at the Garrison. Hope to hear from you soon!”  _ types Lance before he's about to close the tab, but he gets a reply soon after as he excitedly opens it. 

_ “Dear Lance McClain, I'm shocked you actually went to talk to me. But yeah I would totally be down with talking before we start. I'm actually really nervous about the Garrison. Sincerely, Hunk.” _

Lance smiles in understanding feeling the same nerves, well not the _ exact  _ same nerves as he replies,  _ “Dear Hunk, Honestly, SAME _ .  _ Like, hard classes, far from home, but hey we got each other now. Right?” _

_ “Dear Lance McClain, I guess, but what if I fail I'm doing it to become an engineer that's one of hardest classes, from what I read anyway! So what if I fail right from the start then I get kicked out then all that money my moms saved will be wasted! Sincerely, Hunk.” _

Lance frowns as he understands being nervous and anxious. He isn't very good in school plus his siblings were way better so far he's only good in  _ swimming _ which is totally useful when you can't go in the water. 

_ “Dude, I only knew you for what five minutes and if you got accepted in the Garrison for the  _ **_engineer_ ** _ class you're most likely smarter than me. But if you need to rant or need someone to help calm down my inbox is always open,” _ reassures Lance with a smile. 

_ “Dear Lance McClain, Thank you for your kind words. I'm sure you got accepted for being smart too. Don't demean yourself. By I gotta go my Mom is calling me. Sincerely, Hunk. ” _

Lance quickly says goodbye as he smiles at the thought of having a friend he spins in his chair as he smiles at thought of seeing him person… _ hopefully  _ anyway. 

* * *

 

 

After a couple months of talking with his new best friend: Hunk Garrett. Lance looks at the calendar it's nearing summer time as he types,  _ “Hey Hunk. My bestest friend in the whole wide world that would do anything for me!” _

_ “What do want Lance?” _

Lance chuckles at the simple response as he types up,  _ “My family wants to meet you and your family. Is it cool we meet up soon? It doesn't need to be right away just before we start the Garrison.” _

Lance worries when Hunk doesn't answer immediately. He bites his lip nervously, though when he hears a reply he covers his eyes in pure fear. He peeks through his fingers before moving them completely as he cheers. 

_ “They said sure. Cuba right? Probably come in about a month so we can get money for the tickets. My family is pretty big.” _

Lance looks deadpan at the last bit as he thinks about the people living in the McClain household. There's Mama, Papa, Abuelita, Abuelo, Lucy, her boyfriend Arlo, Louie, Leo, Lily, and Papa’s sister Alexandria. 

_ “Dude, not including me, my house holds  _ **_ten_ ** _ people,”  _ argues Lance with a raised eyebrow. 

_ “Ok, not including me I got four, so looks like you do indeed got me beat. Dang, dude how big is your house?” _

Lance puts a shrug emoji as a reply as he looks at Hunk saying he needs to go. Lance closes his computer before he realizes something. 

Hunk is coming over. 

Hunk. Is. Coming. Over.

This is deciding factor if he goes to the Garrison even with his secret. 

He takes calming breaths before he goes to tell his Mama. He just hopes this works. He  _ needs _ this to work. 

* * *

 

 

The time is here. Hunk is coming. Hunk is  _ actually _ coming! Lance is jumping excitedly at the airport as he holds a sign reading “Garrett Family”. 

“Gee, I wonder if you're excited,” says Lucy sarcastically with an eye roll. 

Lance ignores the comment as nothing can ruin his good mood today! Not today! 

“Leave him be Luce. He finally made a friend that's _ not  _ a fish,” teases Leo as he chuckles at his little. 

Lance's eye twitches as that's pushing his limits. He has full human friends….sorta. That doesn't matter though. 

“At least Lance is accomplishing something,” points out Lily as she looks at Leo with a raised eyebrow and smirk. “How's your dream on modeling going? Any blind managers finally find you?”

Leo glares at his sister as the other siblings chuckle at his expense. 

Leo then smiles confidently as he asks, “Oh I don't know. How's your  _ powers _ going for you?”

Lily’s chocolate eyes widen in anger as she steps on his foot in anger and corrects him, “I'm a late bloomer! Plus didn't you get your powers until you were thirteen so  _ ha _ !”

Leo glares at her annoyed before Lance shushes them. Lance sees Hunk so he quickly waves his sign to get his attention as Hunk runs over to him and gives him a bone crushing hug. 

“I'm finally seeing you face to face! This is  _ awesome _ !” cheers Hunk as Lance pats him on the back as a sign of agreement, because currently he can't feel his ribs. 

“Its great to meeting you too, buddy,” chokes out Lance as he coughs soon after. 

Hunk hears the cough and quickly lets him go as he profusely apologizes. 

“No problem Hunk,” reassures Lance as he rubs his ribs. “Now who's your family?”

Hunk excitedly grabs Lance as he puts him in front of the first member. 

“This is my Tina,” introduces Hunk excitedly to the woman. 

Lance sees a tall slightly muscular woman. She has black hair tied with an orange hair tie and large dark brown eyes. She's currently wearing a white tank top, jeans with a sweatshirt tied around her waist, and boots. He also knows, thanks to Hunk, that Tina is Samoan for Mom. 

“Nice to meet you Mrs Garrett,” greets Lance politely offering a handshake but she grabs it and gives him a tight hug. 

“Nice to too kid. Hunk told us all about you and please call me Manaia,” greets back Manaia with a large smile. 

Lance nods politely as Hunk grabs him to show his other mom. She has long brown hair to her waist in a tight braid and kind brown eyes. She's wearing an orange dress and flats. 

“This is my Mom,” introduces Hunk happily as he's practically bouncing on his heels. 

“Call me Natia,” says his Mom with a kind smile as she shakes his hand kindly. 

Lance then feels himself being shoved and falls into Hunk’s arms as Leo greets a young teenage girl around his age. She has curly raven hair and dark brown eyes. She's wearing a yellow and dark green floral dress. 

“That's my older sister Masina,” introduces Hunk confused at the sudden introduction of Lance's brother. 

Lance looks at his brother with red cheeks. He knows how this will go with Masina from what Hunk has told him. 

“Hola senorita, the name's Leo McClain,” charms Leo with a confident smile. 

“Nice to meet I'm Masina and I have a boyfriend,” rejects Masina with a smug smile as Leo freezes in his spot.

Lance and Hunk look at each other and chuckle at the embarrassment. 

“Right! Of course! I was just greeting you! Nothing more!” lies Leo with blushing cheeks as he steps back as he mutters about being stupid. 

Lance stands up straight when he feels a tug on his shirt. He looks down to see a young girl around seven or six as she waves at him shyly. She has dark brown curly hair in a pink headband as she wears a blue dress with purple lining. 

Hunk points to her and introduces, “That's my younger sister Talia.”

Lance waves at her as he quickly introduces his siblings before leading Hunk and his family to van planning on driving to the house.

* * *

 

 

When they arrive Hunk is immediately in awe of the view of the beach. He points to and says, “Dude! When you said you were close to the beach I didn't think you were practically neighbors with it! It's almost as cool as Lalomanu!”

“Pretty beach!” compliments Talia as Hunk puts her closer to the window to see it. 

Lance chuckles at her wide eyes shocked at what she's seeing. He feels a vibrate in his pocket to see it's a text from Lucy as he turns to face her from the middle seat. 

Lucy rolls her eyes as she points to the phone. Lance sighs as he reads the message. 

_ “Remember, no trips to the beach.” _

Lance scoffs at the message. He knows that already. No need to tell him twice. 

When they get out of the car Mama and Papa are already there waiting at the door with smiles as they park the car and Lance introduces them to Hunk’s moms. 

They immediately start talking and laughing which causes Lance to smile wide. He's certain nothing can go wrong now. 

* * *

 

 

He is wrong. 

The night is young and after is going according to plan. Dinner is all ready to eaten. Then the Galaxy Garrison here he comes.

Though Lance realizes he should never say something won't go wrong or else it definitely will. 

Water glasses are being passed around as they all chat and eat. 

After reaching for the salt Hunk accidentally wobbles the table causing water to spill right on Lance. His eyes widen along with Hunk as he says immediately after, “I am so sorry!”

Lance looks at his family with a worried look before he dashes to the nearby bathroom and locking the door before he falls with appearance of a tail. 

He groans as he begins drying him off with a towel hoping his Mama will still let him go. 

He hears knocking as he asks, “Who is it?”

There's shuffling by the door as the person answers, “It's Hunk. Look, Lance I'm so  _ so  _ sorry I spilled water on you! I didn't mean it! I swear it was an accident!”

Lance smiles at the discreetly sincerity of Hunk as he reassures, “Don't worry about it buddy. I just need some time alone.”

He hears a noise of agreement along with the fading footsteps of Hunk as he sighs in relief. Hopefully, this didn't ruin his chances. 

* * *

 

 

Hunk comes back to the table with a guilty look as Lea asks urgently, “You didn't go in the bathroom did you?!”

“No. Lance said he was fine so I left after I apologized,” answers Hunk sadly as he looks at Lance's family they all look very worried. “I  _ really _ am sorry about spilling water on Lance. I didn't know he would react that badly! I'm sorry! Please let him still go to the Garrison! I'll be more careful! I  _ promise _ !”

Lea looks at him with a skeptical look.  _ What  _ **_did_ ** _ Lance say in those emails?  _

Lance's family looks at each other with worried looks, biting lips, and fiddling fingers as Lea then thinks of a to get a clue on what Lance as she asks, “Would you do anything for Lance?”

_ That's a cryptic question _ . Hunk looks at the nervous exchanges among them as he nods. 

They all take a breath as they sit down though before anyone could return to their food Hunk asks, “Why  _ did  _ Lance react the way he did?”

They all look at other wondering what to say before Julio answers, “Lance absolutely  _ hates  _ touching water. He can't stand the stuff touching his skin.”

Hunk nods understanding the fear. Water  _ can _ be scary at times. He decides not to ask about even after Lance comes back to table as the tension slowly eases. 

* * *

 

 

Lea sits on the porch as she fiddles with her locket. She hears someone open the front door and sees Hunk. They look at each other shocked. 

“Oh uh hi Mrs McClain….I uh I can go uh back inside,” stutters Hunk as he tries to find the doorknob without looking. 

Lea senses the nervousness as she wonders maybe she was a little  _ odd _ during dinner she scared Hunk. 

“Hunk, wait,” requests Lea as Hunk freezes mid turn of a knob. “Can we talk for a moment?”

Hunk gulps as he hesitantly nods taking a seat on the porch steps. 

“Soooo, am I in trouble?” asks Hunk fearfully avoiding eye contact with Lea as he looks at ground. 

Lea sighs. She really didn't want Lance's first  _ human _ friend to be nervous around her. 

“No, Hunk…. I'm not. I'm just curious what has Lance told you in your emails?” asks Lea curiously as she stares at the back of Hunk’s head.

Hunk fiddles with his fingers before grabbing a blade of grass and playing with it as he answers, “Not much now that I think about it. He talked about himself and why he wanted to the Garrison. Then some stuff about Cuba other than that nothing.”

Lea bites her lip she doesn't want to outright  _ ask _ to see the emails because that's an invasion of privacy and if she does she can forget having Lance trust her. 

“What about us? His family? His friends? Anything?” asks Lea gently. 

Hunk focuses on the dirt trying to remember what Lance told him. He snaps his fingers as he remembers certain details. 

“Well he told me about your family of course, like how Mr McClain is a fisherman while you're a baker. He told me Lucy is getting her teaching degree, Louie with his jazz band, Leo is trying way too much like modeling and stuff like that, and Lily is getting kinda moody….,” rambles Hunk with a smile before he realizes the last part as he turns with an apologetic look. “Not that I think that! Of course not!”

Lea nods accepting the answer but she asks, “What about his grandparents?”

Hunk’s eyes widen with guilt though she isn't if it's from forgetting to mention them, which is answer she hopes it is, or ….. something else. 

“He does! Sorry I forgot, well he says that his Abuelita is strict and Abuelo is sorta funny and how his Aunt Alex is taking care of them,” answers Hunk looking at her waiting for something. 

“Is that it?” asks Lea confused as Hunk nods. 

Lea looks back confused. That's Julio's parents… did Lance _ not _ mention her parents. That fills her with a bittersweet feeling. She's happy he's taking extra precaution to keep their secret, but he shouldn't be  _ afraid  _ to talk about her side just minus the detail about the tail. 

“Is something wrong Mrs McClain?” asks Hunk carefully as he looks at her with a concerned look. 

Lea shakes her head as she adds, “I'm fine. I was just wondering if Lance told you about my side.”

Hunk shakes his sadly which causes Lea to frown. Did he not mention because of the secret or something else. 

Hunk sees her mild distress as he asks, “What are they like?”

Lea is taken back by the question as she hums wondering what she could say. She taps her feet trying to think of something. 

“Well my side actually comes from Australia,” comments Lea with a fond smile. 

“Oh I think he did mention it once! But he just said his dad side is from Cuba, or I guess  _ here _ , while your side comes Australia,” comments Hunk as he chuckles. “Yeah, Lance mentioned how he doesn't share the fact much since people expect him to have an Australian accent. Which I totally get! I mean when I say I'm Samoan people expect me to know Hula, but like that's  _ Hawaiian… _ I'm  _ Samoan _ ! There is a  _ huge  _ difference!”

Lea giggles at his rambling as he goes off on a tangent on how Samoa is different from Hawaii. Maybe she doesn't need to worry as much as she thought. 

* * *

 

 

After a week of the Garrett Family spending time with the McClain Family it is finally the deciding night. 

Lance looks at his Mama with pleading eyes and a nervous lip bite. He fiddles with his fingers on his side. 

Hunk is by his side with an anxious look as he holds his Tina’s hand to calm himself down. 

Lea looks at her son as she grabs his shoulder and says, “You can go to the Galaxy Garrison-”

Lance and Hunk cheer as they hug tightly as they yell repeatedly, “Thank you!”

“Abababa- Let me finish!” interrupts Lea as she makes a motion to quiet their cheering as they do so. “You can do, but if I find out that  _ anything _ goes wrong. I  _ will _ without  _ hesitation  _ pull you out. Do you understand?”

Lance nods stiffly knowing that Mama isn't kidding. He just needs to be even more careful than usual. Easier said than done. 

* * *

 

 

After months of prepping and packing it's finally time. Lance takes one last boat ride and swim in the ocean before he says hello to desert, new school, and more desert. 

He looks at the ocean as he takes off his shirt and hoodie and strips down to his swimming shorts. He looks at the clock as its six in the morning.  

He tosses his legs over the motorboat as he embraces the feeling of cool ocean on his legs. He feels the sensation of skin turning scales as he looks at the blue tail as he slides into the water. 

He dives as he swims around the reef. He's going to miss seeing the fish, the sharks, and the dolphins. 

********

Lance looks up when he hears dolphin whistling he swims closer as he sees a pod of dolphins. One of the dolphins see him as they swim closer to him. 

Lance smiles as he pets the dolphin gently as he kisses the forehead. _ I'm glad I get to see you too, Rory. _

Rory nudges him as Lance chuckles as he grabs his dorsal fin as they begin to swim together. 

Lance smiles seeing fishes swim by in schools in a variety of colors like orange, pink, white, purple, green, yellow, blue, red, and more. 

Fishes hide in coral before swimming past them with their bubble trail tickling his face. 

Rory makes a whistle as Lance lets go with a curious look before Rory swims up with Lance following him. Lance looks in the motorboat as he finds a ball as he tosses as Rory fetches it. 

Lance chuckles as Rory nudges his face with the ball as he makes a calming motion before he tosses it again. 

Rory grabs the ball before he tosses it in the boat as Lance chuckles in amusement. 

Rory nudges him to play more, but Lance whispers, “I'm going to miss you Rory. Be good okay.”

Rory swims away as Lance waves before hoping in the motorboat and drying off his tail. 

* * *

 

 

Lance drags the boat back into the garage as he wipes off sweat. He walks in the house wondering where everyone is. He enters the kitchen and….. 

“SURPRISE!”

Lance jumps at the sight his whole family, and he means his  _ whole _ family, greeting him with smiles and food. 

“What is everyone doing here?” asks Lance curiously. 

“We came to see you off kiddo,” answers Aunt Frankie as she pops one the garlic knots in her mouth. “You can't just go to  _ the  _ Galaxy Garrison without seeing us.”

“We are so proud of you Lance,” congratulates Anna as she hugs him tightly. “You'll do great!”

Hug after hug he couldn't believe what he's seeing. Lance hugs them tightly back. They eat, chat, and joke one last time before he goes. 

They past him small presents like photo albums, journals, and more though amongst the chaos he feels a tap on his shoulder as he looks at his Grandpa Lewis. 

“Come down to the beach. We got a surprise for you,” whispers Grandpa Lewis as Lance nods as he sees him, Granny Cleo, Aunt Emma and Rikki, and Uncle Ash and Zane follow him too. 

Lance tells his Mama and Papa where he's going and promises not to be late to the car when they drive to the airport. He can't help but wonder what they want to talk about. 

* * *

 

 

Lance trudges down to see them all sitting on the sand as he sits by his Granny as he greets, “Hey, I'm here. What did you want to talk about.”

They all look at each other wondering who will speak up first. 

Rikki looks annoyed as she starts, “I'll go first. Look, Lance we want to share some advice since you are a merman going into high school.”

Lance nods confused at her wording.  _ What's this all about? _

“First, water situation,” starts Emma as she folds her hand to begin her explanation. “Arizona is very different then Australia and Cuba. There isn't any nearby body of water you can jump to hide in so perhaps remember the bathroom ways or at least a shortcut to your dorm.”

Lance nods as he understands what she means. Remember the ways to find the closest hiding spot or go to the dorm to hide. 

“What if I'm still too far away do I resort to hoping there's an open janitor closet?” asks Lance with a questioning look. 

Emma nods before Rikki jokes, “Or at least pray that their experiments aren't deadly.”

“Rikki!” scolds Emma and Cleo with an offended gasp. 

Lance chuckles knowing she's just joking around though he suddenly feels around him as he makes a noise of surprise. 

Cleo holds Lance close in a protective manner as she whispers, “You aren't going to be an experiment. I promise.”

Lance slowly pulls away as he fixes his hair that she slightly messed up. 

“Next advice. Be extremely careful with powers even in private. That place has security cameras and all too curious scientists swarming the place,” says Rikki as she frowns at the thought of how easy it was too hide the usage of powers. 

Lance nods in understanding. He wouldn't use his powers unless in dire situations….or a jerk  _ really _ deserved it. 

“Which I can add that if you really want-,” starts Zane before Rikki elbows him as he coughs at the impact. “Sorry  _ need _ to use it use it sneakily, like near sinks or plumbing and hide your hands.”

“Great advice Zane, A+ teaching right there. Tell  _ my  _ grandson to use his powers with strangers and scientists,” says Lewis sarcastically as Zane mouths him mockingly. 

Lance laughs at their silliness as Uncle Ash snickers at the sight of them. 

“Anyway,” starts Lewis grabbing Lance's attention with a simple prepping clap of his hands. “Full moon. Now I made some notes on the different full moons you may encounter during your years at the Garrison.”

Lewis passes him a small piece of paper as Lance grabs it and puts it in his hoodie pocket. 

“Now you know procedures when it comes to full moons. Tape up windows. Avoid water. At least you're so far from the ocean you can't swim to Mako,” adds Lewis as he adjusts his glasses. 

Lance frowns at the thought of not being anywhere near the ocean. 

Lewis sees his sadness as he wraps his arms around him and reassures, “Hey, don't worry buddy these years are going to fly.”

Lance smiles at the thought of being home sooner than he thinks. 

Cleo smiles brightly as she adds happily, “And when you go to the Garrison be sure to keep an eye for a  _ special someone _ !”

Soon enough the elders of the group snort and let out a laugh.    
  
“ _ Granny _ !” cries Lance with a red face as he hides his face. 

Sure, he flirts and has crushes and his family _ know _ this, but that doesn't give them to right to just _ ask _ to get a girlfriend/boyfriend.    
  
Lewis chuckles at the sight of his embarrassed grandson as he reassures, “What's the harm in looking? You might find the perfect  _ catch _ .”

Soon enough all laughter except for Cleo’s short giggle is replaced with groans.    
  
“And that's my advice don't use terrible puns to get a girl,” adds Zane as he shakes his head in a mixture of disappointment and embarrassment, but for him or Lance he isn't quite sure.”   
  
Rikki then turns to Zane with a smug look as she teases, “Would you rather him be a jerk like you were?”

Emma and Cleo giggle while Lance tries to stifle his laughter but fails to do so.    
  
“No!” shouts Zane indifferently as he looks at her offended. “Just that maybe the perfect person might be someone you first  _ really _ hate but maybe you can change them.”   
  
“I can agree with that,” comments Emma as she nods in understanding. 

Lance looks at her and Uncle Ash in shock as this is definitely new information to him. Though when he looks at Uncle Ash he looks surprised too.    
  
“You hated me?” asks Ash shocked at this revelation.    
  
“No! You just....” starts Emma as Rikki and Cleo chuckle her “torment”. “Annoyed me a bit at first.”

Emma quickly kisses Ash as a sign of apology as Lance rolls his eyes at the sight.    
  
“Also be careful with the dark, brooding types they can  _ and _ will be trouble,” adds Rikki as the girls snicker as they look at Zane.    
  
“You  _ love _ trouble though,” says Zane flirtatiously as he wraps his arms around Rikki. 

  
“Maybe when it has a handsome face....,” teases Rikki as she looks at Zane’s face with a smile. “Which you do so yeah I  _ love  _ trouble.”

They kiss as Cleo giggles at the sight as she grabs Lance's hands as she says, “Now, here's your actual gift. Hold out your hand.”

Lance holds it open as his Granny drops something in it. He picks it up to see it's a locket.  It's shaped like water droplets, with three waves on the back with a lapis lazuli gem. 

“It's a locket,” comments Lance shocked at the present. 

“Your Grandpa made it with us. You hardly ever see us in the first place and now you're going to Arizona where you can't even see your normal often. You'll see  _ us  _ even less,” explains Cleo as she holds her grandson tightly. 

Lance embraces the touch as he holds her tightly as well. 

“I made the actual design to resemble your Granny’s and well now your mother's locket. That locket has special meaning to us, so we all contributed to it to make it more special,” adds Lewis as he joins in the hug placing his head on top of Cleo’s head. 

Lance did wonder why it looked familiar. He knows his Mama, Aunt Anna, and Aunt Frankie all wear their mother's locket. He looks at it happy that he has a reminder of his family in Australia. 

“I made an ice mold around the locket, so it could be the perfect size,” adds Emma as she traces around the locket with her finger. 

Lance joins in the tracing as if by magic he can feel the cold chill of the frost. 

“Then I got the  _ exact  _ metal to make it,” points out Ash as he gently taps the locket. 

“But I paid for it and the gem. You're welcome kid,” cuts in Zane as he ruffles Lance's hair. 

Lance chuckles at their playful attitude before he feels a nudge from Aunt Rikki. 

“I helped boil the water to shape it,” whispers Rikki as she's keeping quiet to control her emotions.

Lance feels tears on hair that quickly dry as he looks at his Granny who's tearing up as she opens the locket as she says tearfully, “And I provided this.”

Lance gasps at the sight it's a picture of him and his family tail and all in the moon pool from when he first got his tail. 

Lance smiles sadly as he could never get pictures of his family with his phone because someone could steal it and worse find out their secret. Though this picture is perfect. 

Lucy has her orange tail as she smiles secretly at the camera. 

Louie with a wide smile with his blue tail floating ideally in the pool. 

Leo smiles confidently as his tail is hiding in the depths of the pool with hints of the blue peeking out. 

Lily didn't earn her tail yet so she's sitting on Papa’s lap with their legs in the water. 

Mama has her head right on his head as her orange tails wraps around his blue tail. 

Then there's him. 

Right in the middle he smiles at the camera brightly from either excitement of the tail or the fact he was with his family. 

Lance closes the locket as he hugs them all as he whispers, “Thank you. I'll treasure it and keep it safe. I promise.”

They hug with tears trying to fight for release or flowing on top each other. 

The moment is done all too soon as Lance hears the car’s horn beep as a sign he needs to go. Lance quickly kisses their cheeks and hugs them once last time before he runs to the car the first step to a new adventure. 

* * *

 

 

When they arrive at the airport Lance looks at the line to board his flight with a sense of eagerness, yet he looks at his Mama and Papa with sad eyes. 

Mama waves at him sadly as Papa holds her shoulders to keep her and himself calm as possible. 

_ “Now boarding to Arizona.” _

Lance slightly cringes at the announcement before he runs to his parents and hugs them tightly. They stagger in surprise before they return the hug with the same eagerness. 

“I'm going to miss you,” whispers Lance as tears begin to form in his eyes as he shuts them tightly to stop. 

Mama caresses his head and she kisses his forehead. She can't believe she's actually saying  _ goodbye _ to him. 

“I'm going to miss you too mijo,” whispers back Mama as their foreheads touch before she kisses it. 

Papa ruffles his hair as he wipes his eyes trying to stay calm as possible. 

“You're going to be a great pilot. Bye,” says Papa with his voice cracking from emotion as he coughs it away. 

Lance nods as he goes to board as he waves at them one more time. When he finds his seat he stares at the locket’s picture until he sees the sign with those life changing words.

_ “Welcome to the Galaxy Garrison.” _

* * *

 

 

Lance is slowly getting adjusted to the Garrison especially with Hunk by his side. Though he's still distraught over the fact he landed in cargo pilot class instead of fighter class. 

“Hey, Lance! Time for lunch my friend!” greets Hunk as he wraps an arm around Lance.

Lance chuckles at his enthusiasm as they walk to the mess hall. 

The room is crowded to the brim. Lance and Hunk safely maneuver their way through the line grabbing various plates and bowls. 

“So how's your engineering class going?” asks Lance as they walk to find a table. 

“Pretty good,” answers Hunk as he explains some of teachings as Lance tries to keep up. 

Lance listens with a rapt attention he doesn't see an incoming figure as they bump into each other. 

“Watch it,” grunts the student. 

Lance groans as he looks at him wondering what kind of jerk bumps into someone without apologizing. Lance looks up to see him and it  _ infuriates _ him. 

He's shorter than Lance with raven hair, that looks surprisingly soft, but it's in a horrendous mullet. His eyes are violet grey almost like the night. Dang it he's annoyingly cute. He reads the name tag that says “Keith K.”.

Before Lance could say anything he notices that he feels wet… _ Oh no _ .

“Buddy you okay?” asks Hunk in concern as he touches his shoulder. 

Lance quickly brushes him off as he runs past this Keith character he tries to remember the ways as he sees a closet and opens it. 

He quickly locks it before he falls over with the appearance of a tail.  _ Too close _ . 

Lance looks around for a towel as he grabs a dry rag and proceeds to dry himself off muttering about that Keith guy. 

* * *

 

 

Lance storms into the mess hall with a burning irritation. He looks around for this Keith guy when he sees the mullet.  _ Anyone would recognize that horrible hair _ . 

Lance stomps toward to before Hunk blocks his path with a calming hand gesture as he suggests, “Okay, I know you're mad, but calm down a little. He might apologize after seeing you run like that.”

The irritation dies down slightly as Lance nods as they slowly approach him with a smile. Lance sits across of him with Hunk. 

“So the name's Lance, and I was wondering if you had something to say to me,” says Lance as Hunk groans at “subtle” hint. 

Keith doesn't even look up at him too focused on a book. 

Lance clears his throat to get his attention and it works. 

“I don't know you, so I have nothing to say,” responds Keith not even the politeness to look up. 

Lance clenches the table as he forces a smile to trick himself to be polite, but it's not working. 

“Are you sure, because I'm the one you bumped into a couple minutes ago,” refreshes Lance thinking perhaps since he _ isn't. Even. Looking. At. Him _ , so he doesn't know better. 

Keith nods without  _ really _ acknowledging him.

“Did you get hurt?” asks Keith in the most deadpan tone Lance has ever heard. 

Lance looks at Hunk for some advice, but he shrugs helplessly. 

“No, but-,” starts Lance.

“But nothing. People bump into each other all the time get over yourself,” interrupts Keith as he drinks some of his water. 

Lance groans as he stands up as Hunk pats his back comforting him to calm down. Lance glares at Keith once more as he looks around as he sneakily twists his hand focusing on the glass as he makes it tip onto Keith. 

Keith cries in annoyance as he grabs napkins to dry off as Lance chuckles in amusement while Hunk stares confused. 

“What just happened? Nobody was touching the table,” wonders Hunk aloud as he turns to Lance.

Lance shrugs pretending to be shocked as they walk away as he comments, “Maybe it was just karma.”

* * *

 

 

They enter their dorm as Lance slams the door as he flops on the bed groaning at some new information. Apparently Keith is  _ the  _ Keith Kogane from his classes  _ and _ one of the top pilots. 

Hunk sits on the bed as reassures, “It's not so bad. I bet you and Keith would be  _ great  _ friends once you get to know each other.”

Lance grabs a pillow and screams into from frustration. He doesn't need to deal with this guy… it doesn't help he's also  _ very _ cute.  _ Talk about a double edge sword. _

Hunk pets his friend gently as he stands up to the calendar as he crosses out another date and makes a noise of surprise.

“What's up?” asks Lance moving the pillow from his face. 

Hunk shrugs as he comments, “It's a full moon tomorrow. Kinda weird thinking we've been here for little under a month right?”

Lance freezes and tunes out Hunk after he says full moon. Lance grabs his phone to check the data Grandpa Lewis sent him to keep track, and lo and behold Hunk’s right. 

Lance sees Hunk tinkering with an engineering project as he asks, “Hunk, do we have duct tape and black sheets?”

Hunk turns to face him with a confused look as he asks, “Why?”

Hunk looks at him with an analytical stare before he shakes his head disapprovingly as Lance looks at him confused. 

“No. Nononono.  _ No _ . I know you hate the guy, but _ no _ . We're aren't kidnapping him,” says Hunk as he holds his screwdriver semi threatening. 

Lance chokes out a laugh as he responds, “No. That's not it's just for  _ something. _ ” 

Hunk stares at him with a deadpan look crossing his arms as he repeats, “ _ Something? _ Dude, are you lying to me?”

_ Yes.  _

“No! Of course not,” lies Lance as he yawns before dropping his head onto his pillow to begin getting shut eye. 

Hunk stares at him skeptically wondering if he should go look for those supplies. He  _ knows  _ they have duct tape but black sheets? 

Either way it was a funny request to ask. Hunk brushes it off going back to work. 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Hunk wakes up to the sound rummaging as he sees Lance going through the closet. He takes out bed sheets and places them on the  _ only _ window. 

“Uh, Lance? You okay you're never wake up this early on a Saturday,” asks Hunk as he sits up looking around the room. 

There's towels, a chart of the moon, Lance's phone charging along with portable chargers, and overall the mess empty duct tape rolls. 

“Lance?” repeats Hunk now trying to figure out if he should be concerned and get a nurse. 

Lance finishes up taping the window as he sits in his chair with relief as he sits on the desk chair and asks, “Want to head down for breakfast my good man?”

Hunk isn't too sure  _ what _ to think now. Lance is just brushing this off like this normal but Hunk nods anyway as Lance cheers as they head down to the mess hall. 

* * *

 

 

Later as Hunk sees the setting sun while in the library as Lance said he needed to “prep for tonight”. Whatever that meant. 

He feels his phone vibrate. He looks to see it's Mrs McClain calling. He grabs his stuff and walks out the library as he greets, “Hey, Mrs McClain.”

_ “Afternoon Hunk, look I'm sorry this isn't a social call, but I just came to warn you Lance is…. Uh  _ **_restless_ ** _ during the full moon, and not exactly himself sooo if Lance does begin to act weird just put him in the bathroom until he calms down okay?” _

Hunk is now weirded out. Restless? Not himself? Lock him in the bathroom? Hunk rubs his head nervously wondering how to respond. 

“Uh no problem Mrs McClain. I'll keep an eye on him,” promises Hunk with a strained voice. 

_ “Thank you so much Hunk! Bye! Good luck at the Garrison!” _

Hunk looks back as she hangs up on him. He walks to his dorm seeing Lance relaxing on the bed the complete opposite to the window. 

“Hey dude, your Mom called me and I was wondering how you're doing… so how are you doing?” asks Hunk as he sits on the desk chair. 

Lance smiles as he answers, “I'm still pretty good.”

He seems like himself, so that's a plus. 

Suddenly the power goes out. Lance sits up and asks, “Power outage?”

Hunk looks around as he checks the weather on his phone as he answers, “Yep. Apparently there's a sandstorm that knocked the systems out.”

Hunk looks at his homework as the phone light isn't enough to power to see. He begins picking at the duct tape maybe he can get  _ some _ natural light in. 

Hunk lets out a shout as he picks at too each much as the sheets and duct tape fall. “Sorry!”

“Hunk, my man, it's okay. Just hel-,” starts Lance before he stares right at the moonlight falling through. 

Hunk looks at him as he snaps his fingers in front of his face. He even waves, but there's no reaction.

“Lance? Lance!” yells Hunk in concern. 

Lance blinks a couple times before he lets out a giggle as he yells, “Hunk! We should go visit Mama and Papa! Let's go swimming!”

Hunk looks at him on concern before he remembers that Mrs McClain wants him in the bathroom when he starts acting weird. 

“Uh maybe, but how about you change in the bathroom,” suggests Hunk nervously not sure what to do anymore. 

Lance chuckles happily as he grabs a bag of shrimp chips as he munches on them as he argues with a childlike smile, “But Hunky! I don't need to change! Let's go!”

Hunk groans quietly as he tries to think of something. Hunk then pathetically lies, “Uh Keith might insult you if you don't change.”

Hunk is surprised at how Lance's ocean eyes light up at the mention of the name as he excitedly cheers, “Keith! Oh! He's so  _ cute _ ! He's like a kitten!”

“I thought you hated the guy?!” wonders Hunk.  _ What is going on?  _

Lance shakes his head giggly as Hunk figures it out. 

Lance is gone to the deep end. 

“Okay, Lance uh how about you wait in the bathroom. While I get more food and uh….Keith?” finishes Hunk lamely.  _ Who the heck would believe  _ **_that_ ** _. _

“Okie dokie!” cheers Lance as he goes into the dorm bathroom. 

Hunk is still processing as he blinks rapidly before he grabs Lance's blanket and pillow tosses them in as he locks Lance in the bathroom. 

He listens to the door hoping Lance is still alive. All he hears is slight humming along with the sound of running water before it stops and hears a small splash before the humming continues. 

Hunk sighs as he really  _ really _ hopes Lance is back to normal when he comes out. 

* * *

 

 

Sunshine hits Lance's face as he rubs his face feeling very wet. He looks down to see he's in a tub with his tail popping out. He looks at confused wondering how he got in here. 

He tries to push himself out, but soon Lance falls out as he rubs his elbows gently. 

“Lance! Are you okay!” yells Hunk through the door. 

Lance's eyes widen as he grabs his towel and begins drying himself as he yells, “Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just uh drying off.”

He hears shuffling as Hunk asks hesitantly, “Hey, Lance…. how do you feel about Keith?”

Lance groans as he doesn't want to talk about that rude mullet haired jerk as he answers, “I don't want to talk about him Hunk!”

“Oh that's good! Okay! Wanna head to breakfast after you're done?” asks Hunk curiously and relieved for some reason. 

“Yeah, should be done soon!” yells Lance as he practically scrubs the water off. 

When the tail disappears Lance makes a sigh in relief. He quickly stretches his body as he walks out the bathroom. 

“Alrighty! Lets eat!” cheers Lance as he wraps an arm around Hunk as they head to the mess hall. 

* * *

 

 

It's been a couple years since Lance joined the Garrison and his secret is still safe, but he still feels guilty Hunk doesn't know…..

Though on better news, Lance can say ‘Hasta a Later Keith!’ for the mullet menace is gone! Out of his sight! Never to be seen again…. maybe that wasn't better news. 

Lance is admittedly bittersweet at Keith's departure. Keith is gone which he will admit he's going to miss him, but with him gone he's finally fighter class. 

He always met the new guy named Pidge. He doesn't talk much to Hunk and him. 

“Hey, buddy you okay?” asks Hunk as he touches his shoulder bringing him out of his daydream. 

Lance nods reassuringly as he sees Pidge in the mess hall line as he runs over to him. 

“Hey, Pidge! Want to sit with me and Hunk today? You know get to know each other and stuff like a  _ team _ ,” suggests Lance with a charming smile. 

Pidge groans as he brushes Lance as he scans for an empty spot on the table, however he only sees one spot open. 

It's next to Hunk. 

Pidge sighs in defeat as he agrees, “Fine. I'll go sit with you guys.”

Lance smiles victoriously at his win. Lance leads him to the table as they quietly sit down. 

“Hey Pidge,” greets Hunk cheerfully as he bites into his sandwich. 

“Hey,” responds Pidge as he picks at his food. 

Lance sees the look of longing and touch of mourning as he tries to reach over to ask before they turn to the sound of obnoxious laughter. 

Lance groans at the sight of them. The Heathers to his Veronica. 

Hunk quickly redirects his eyes to food not wanting today to go bad, just because of this guy. 

Pidge turns around to see these “intruders”. It's three guys laughing up a storm. 

The side two were chuckling quieter than the leader. One has blonde hair while the other has red hair. Then the supposed leader already looks like a jerk. 

He has red hair in a messy style looking like he just had “fun” in a closet. His dark brown eyes screams ‘Hey look at me! I want attention!’.

“Hey McLame, heard you crashed again. What's it like being a failure?” taunts the leader of the trio as he flips back some of red hair. 

Lance clenches his fist on the table trying to calm himself down. He already gets this from Iverson he doesn't need from this guy. 

Hunk holds Lance's shoulder to calm him down before things get out of hand as Lance takes a calming breath. 

“I don't know Charlie how  _ does  _ it feel?” asks Lance with a smirk. 

Hunk snorts out a quick laugh as he sneakily low fives Lance under the table. 

Charlie, the leader, glares at him as he slams his hands on the table to make himself more intimidating, but Lance is bored at the mere attempt of it. 

Pidge scoffs at this ridiculousness as he keeps eating.  _ Who would be intimidated by a guy named Charlie? Like watch out it's  _ **_Charlie_ ** _! Maybe with a name Boris it would be better.  _

Hunk groans as he hides his face.  _ This can't end well.  _

“Listen to yourself. The  _ only _ reason you got in before anyone else did is because that Keith guy washed out,” taunts Charlie with a mocking eyebrow raise.

Lance swallows the insult as he tries to not let it bother him.  _ He's right though. Who  _ **_are_ ** _ you kidding?  _

Hunk glares at Charlie as he tries to comfort Lance by patting his leg. 

“Plus aren't you from Cuba? Maybe they picked you because they felt sorry. Ain't that place for  _ poor _ souls like you? Though who knows maybe you only joined because your family wanted to get rid of you too,” continues Charlie as his cronies laugh at the comment. 

Lance glares at Charlie as he stands up as blue meets brown. 

“ _ Don't _ talk about my family. You got issues with  _ me _ . Leave them out of it,” says Lance as he stares down Charlie. 

Charlie scoffs at the sight Lance not even defending himself. 

“How about you do everyone favor, and be like your “hero” Shiro and kill yourself by crashing yourself and your “team”. That's if they don't ditch you first,” taunts Charlie as he smiles in satisfaction when the fire in Lance's eyes slowly dimmed. 

Before Lance could say something Pidge stands up with fire in his eyes instead as he glares at Charlie. 

“They didn't  _ die _ ! They're  _ missing _ ! Anyone who  _ really  _ believes that the Great Pilot Shiro “crashed” is an  _ idiot _ ,” argues Pidge as light brown meets dark brown. 

Hunk begins to fidget with his hands as soon everyone is watching this now and it's dead silent. 

Lance bites his lip in worry knowing Charlie isn't one to take that. He sees Charlie with a vengeful look in his eye. He needs to stop him. 

“Oh Pidge, I'm so sorry you haven't met him before. This guy wouldn't know the difference between up and down. Maybe that's why he isn't in fighter class yet,” comments Lance as Charlie turns to his attention to him.  _ Perfect. Focus on me. Not Pidge.  _

“Oh you feeling really  _ heated  _ today aren't you McLame?” asks Charlie as he glares at him as he glances behind Lance. “Maybe this will help you.”

Charlie grabs the collar of Lance before he pushes him back that Lance falls in a nearby mop bucket. 

Lance's eyes widen as he's stuck and he's got ten seconds. 

_ Ten.  _

“Lance! Are you okay!” asks Hunk in concern as he helps him out looking slightly disappointed Pidge isn't doing anything. 

_ Nine.  _

Laughter booms through the mess hall as Lance drips with the dirty water. 

_ Eight.  _

Lance growls as he is ab out to lunge at him before he realizes he doesn't have time.  _ I need to go.  _ **_Now_ **

_ Seven.  _

Lance tries to walk past him but Charlie is blocking his path. 

_ Six.  _

“Aww is McLame gonna run again?” taunts Charlie in a baby voice as more laughter erupts. “Maybe, find rope and join his hero.”

_ Five. _

Lance bites back a reply as he shoves Charlie out of way as he runs out of the mess hall causing more taunting laughter. 

_ Four _ .

“Oh my God! What a loser!” taunts Charlie as people join in his laughter. “Hey! If you do really kill yourself could you not  _ fail  _ at it!”

_ Three. _

“Lance!” cries Hunk in concern as he stands up ready to chase him. Hunk glares at Charlie pushing it too far with suicide insults. 

_ Two.  _

Lance ignores this and ignoring that voice telling him follow the advice then there isn't a secret to hide. He finds a closet and breathes a sigh of relief. 

_ One _ . 

The tail appears as Lance falls forward as he groans in pain from the impact. 

“Zero,” mutters Lance as he looks around for a towel or something. 

* * *

 

 

Hunk growls in annoyance at the sound of laughter after Lance defended Pidge. Hunk looks around and follows the wet footsteps frantically.  _ Oh, buddy. Please be alright  _ **_and_ ** _ alive.  _

Hunk sees the footsteps end at a nearby closet as he bursts the door open and yells, “Oh my gosh! Lance are you oka-?”

Hunk stops mid sentence at the sight before him. 

There Lance is with his eyes staring at him like a deer in headlights with a blue fish tail. A  _ tail. A TAIL!  _

Hunk is about to scream in shock as he starts to yell, “YOU HAVE A-!”

“PLEASE DON'T FREAK OUT!” pleads Lance as he stares at the open door. 

Hunk stops his scream at the sound of footsteps and voices. 

“I saw McLame come through here,” says the voice of Charlie coming from the end of the hall. 

Hunk looks at Lance and the direction.  _ I don't know what to do _ . 

The footsteps are louder.

Lance silently pleads at him as he stares at the open door before he forces himself to look down at the tail ashamed as he tries to take calming breaths, but they are coming out more like gasps of air. 

“Look at that Charlie! The idiot left a trail!” yells one of Charlie’s cronies as the voice is louder than before. 

Hunk darts his eyes around the closet and hallway. There's gotta be something he can do! 

“Wait I think saw Dr Motion Sickness go this way!” points out Charlie from the end of hall. 

Hunk’s frantically look around as he sees a towel. He hastily grabs it and closes the door, just in case. 

The footsteps are closer. 

Hunk quickly puts the towel to the ground as mops the footsteps that leaves  _ any  _ hint to where Lance is.

“Look more footsteps!” points out Charlie with a practically booming voice. 

Hunk finishes mopping grabs the towel and bolts into the closet and locks the door putting the wet towel on a shelf as he huddles by Lance to hide from Charlie. 

They listen with bated breath as they try to keep silent as possible while inside. 

They see the shadows of footsteps by the crack of the door as they practically hold their breath. 

“How the hell does a trail go dry like that?” asks Charlie as his footsteps pace around in circle most likely looking at the footsteps. 

“They couldn't have gone far,” comments one of his cronies as they see his shadow grow darker as the door creaks with the weight on it. 

Charlie groans as he demands, “Split up! Those losers couldn't have gotten far!”

“And if they did Gunderson is still in the mess hall. We can mess with him if we don't find them. At least that's an upside,” points out another one of his cronies as the footsteps begin to fade out along with their voices. 

Hunk and Lance listen with bated breath waiting to see if they're truly gone or just waiting outside to jump them. 

Hunk quietly slides to the door and peeks through the cracks and doesn't see any shoes or nearby shadows as he lets out a breath. 

“We're good. They're gone,” reassures Hunk as they both take a sigh of relief. 

Hunk and Lance look at each other before turning their attention to the tail. 

Hunk looks up and stares at Lance who looks away ashamed to look at him. Hunk sees the towel near him that Lance let go at the sight of him. 

Hunk crawls toward him as he grabs the towel and passes to him as Lance mutters a thank you. 

They sit in silence before Hunk starts slowly, “Soooo, you're a merman. That actually explains a lot.”

Lance bites his lip as he stops drying his tail to look at Hunk with guilty eyes and a frown. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't tell you… it's just…. I-I couldn't.  _ This _ ,” starts Lance with a cracking voice as tears begin to form as he gestures to the tail. “Isn't just  _ my _ secret. It's my  _ whole _ family. I couldn't let anyone know about this. Not even you. I'm so  _ so _ sorry Hunk.”

Hunk nods still upset at the secret before he hugs Lance causing Lance to stiffen at the sudden touch. 

“It's okay. I am  _ upset _ , but I'm more happy that you're okay,” confesses Hunk as he holds Lance tightly before he looks at him in the eyes. “You  _ are  _ okay, right? You're not hurt or sick or….”

Hunk stops mid sentence again as he looks at Lance's body checking it like a detective looking for a clue. He then looks around, even though no is in there except them which causes Lance to chuckle. 

“You didn't hurt yourself did you?” asks Hunk worried as those comments are still fresh in his mind. 

Lance chuckles wiping away some tears at Hunk’s worry as he reassures, “I'm fine. I  _ promise _ . And no, I didn't do anything like  _ that _ .”

Hunk nods stiffly as he fumbles with his hands not sure what to do now.  _ What do I say? What  _ **_does_ ** _ a person say at something like this? _

“I actually feel a  _ lot _ better now that you know,” confesses Lance as he chokes out a laugh before he looks more worried. “But you don't think differently about me do you? You're not gonna ditch me now that you know? I kinda get if you want to. I won't stop you.”

Hunk stares at him incredulously at even the thought of that. 

“ _ Heck _ no! You're my  _ best _ friend! I wouldn't ditch you for anything! Tail or no tail Lance. You are and  _ still _ will be Lance. And I wouldn't want anything better than that,” reassures Hunk as he holds Lance's shoulders and looks at him right in the eye. 

“So you're going to keep my secret?” asks Lance as his face lights up hopefully. 

“ _ Yes _ . Without a doubt! Plus, you're  _ mer _ man! How _ cool  _ is that?!” encourages Hunk as he gestures to the tail. 

Lance laughs at his friend's enthusiasm as they laugh and hug at being just  _ a little _ more closer to each other. 

“Soooo,” starts Hunk curiously as he pulls back from the hug. “How long does it stay?”

Lance snorts at the question as he grabs the towel and answers, “Just until it dries.”

Lance begins to dry it off before he feels another pressure on his tail. He looks up to see Hunk grabbed another a towel and helps him dry. 

Then Lance smiles with a big toothy grin at the thought of not having to lie to Hunk anymore.  _ He won't ditch you… don't worry.  _

* * *

 

 

Pidge stares at the wet footprints leading to the hallway as she wonders how Lance is doing. 

_ Poor guy, I hope he's alright.  _ Pidge stares at the untouched food as she swats bugs trying to get them in case they come back. 

Pidge focuses on her food until she sees a shadow looming over her. 

She looks up to see Charlie (still a ridiculous name) and his cronies. She groans as she turns her attention to them. “What?”

“I'm still not over what you said to me Gunderson,” says Charlie as he slams a hand on the table as Pidge rolls her eyes. 

Pidge continues to eat ignoring the idiot. Now that she knows his name she can't take him serious. Anyone who does must be seriously kidding themselves. 

“Hey! I'm talking to you Gun _ dork _ son!” yells Charlie as he forces her to turn around. 

“And  _ I'm  _ choosing to ignore you!  You're a  _ big _ jerk if you tell a person to kill themselves! Also Shiro didn't crash. He's  _ missing  _ get that clear,” corrects Pidge as she glares at Charlie.

Charlie swiftly grabs her collar and lifts her a couple feet in the air. 

“The  _ real _ idiot is the person who can't shut up to the “ _ big jerk _ ”!”

Pidge tries to fight her way out of the grasp, but to no avail.  _ Come on Holt! Do something! _

Suddenly she hears gasps of shock, growls of anger, and cries of worry from the entrance of the mess hall. 

“Hey! Put him down Charlie!” yells Lance as he rushes toward Pidge. 

Hunk is nearby him watching Pidge with worry add he bites his lip nervously and fumbles with his finger. 

Charlie smirks as casually drops her from the height. “Oops.”

Pidge yelps in pain as she rubs her back trying to soothe the aching. Hunk rushes to her side as he helps her up and ushers her away from Charlie. 

Lance and Charlie stare each other down. Lance crosses his arms as Charlie puts his arms on his lips. 

“Didn't kill yourself I see. Shame,” starts Charlie as he scoffs at the sight of him. “So McLame, what are you going to do now?”

Lance takes a deep breath to calm his anger. He hides one of his hands as he glances at the sprinklers above Charlie. 

“Nothing,” answers Lance with a smile. “You see what comes around goes around. Why do something when you'll get what you deserve soon.”

Lance walks away ignoring Charlie’s insults of calling him a coward. Lance goes toward Hunk and Pidge as he looks down to Pidge. 

“You alright?” asks Lance in concern as Pidge nods quietly. “Great. See you around.”

Pidge looks at him strangely before she hears a sharp hiss. She looks up to see the sprinklers right above Charlie goes off and soaks him. 

Pidge steps back surprised at the sudden shower on Charlie. Charlie yells annoyed as the students laughter fill the halls. 

The loudest being from Lance as she turns to see Hunk with his jaw dropped and wide eyes as he keeps looking at Lance and pointing to the sprinkler incredulously.  _ Odd? _

Lance and Hunk walk away as Pidge goes over to Charlie with a smirk on her face as watches Lance and Hunk leave the mess hall.  _ Yeah, I would leave too. _

“Not so funny being a jerk  _ and  _ an idiot huh?” asks Pidge with a smug smile as Charlie tries to shake off some of the water. 

Charlie glares at her as he is towering over trying to intimidate her, but he isn't doing that at all with her as all she sees a is an idiotic jerk with dripping hair with cheeks red with embarrassment that has a ridiculous name so Pidge scoffs at him.

“Oh what are you going to do huh? Everyone knows who are. A jerk that yells at a student to  _ kill _ himself. That's the lowest thing a person can do,” says Pidge as she shakes her head. “Also if Shiro  _ did _ crash, which he didn't, he would've done it to  _ save  _ his teammates. So  _ Charlie _ , watch what you say now.”

Charlie slowly shrinks down enough that he's just glaring at her as Pidge chuckles. 

“By the way where's your “buddies”, hmm? Looks like they  _ ditched  _ you. Lance was right. What comes around  _ does  _ go around,” finishes Pidge as she walks out the mess hall. 

She walks through the halls heading to her dorm until she hears Hunk and Lance talking to each other. She freezes as she hides, but keeps listening. 

“Dude! That was cool! You totally soaked Charlie! Haha! His uniform is going to be soaked for a week! Iverson is gonna lose it!” bellows Hunk as he is laughing at the memory what just happened in the mess hall

“Yes, yes.  _ I'm  _ amazing and talented!” brags Lance with a confident smile as he sends a couple finger guns to passerby girls. 

Pidge groans at the sight as she wonders how Lance could set off  _ one _ sprinkler and  _ exactly _ on Charlie.  _ Something fishy is going on with that guy _ . 

Pidge wonders what Lance's secret, before she scolds herself.  _ No go Holt. Bad move.  _

She can't do that. Lance and Hunk need time after all that. Plus, she needs to find Matt, Dad, and Shiro. She doesn't have time to figure out the secret behind Lance. 

_ Besides, it's probably a coincidence he knew the sprinkler was gonna go off…. and also freaked out about getting wet of all things _ . Pidge shakes her thoughts as she heads to her dorm room.  _ No time for distractions Holt! You  _ **_need_ ** _ to find them.  _

* * *

 

 

If someone were to ask him if he were to leave the Garrison and find his hero Shiro he wouldn't believe them, except that's  _ exactly _ what happened last night along with Hunk and Pidge, along with one more infuriating cute, mullet wearing, drop out.

Lance can't believe that Keith, yes  _ that _ Keith, saves Shiro first and when he comes to save him the guy doesn't even  _ remember  _ him! All those classes, the name right underneath his name on tests, their first meeting.. _ Nothing!  _

Now here they are in a cavern with coincidental lion carvings after walking in a desert looking for a “magical energy”. Seriously did the year he wasn't in the Garrison cause him to go nuts? 

Lance ignores the chat between Shiro and Keith as he hums at the sight of carvings. He gently touches it and dusts off dirt. 

Suddenly the markings glow a light ocean blue as Lance yells in surprise while the others are in awe of it. 

“They never done  _ that  _ before,” comments Keith surprised at the action as much as the others were. 

The ground glows underneath them as they stare in surprise before the ground gives out they begin sliding down a stream of water as they all let out a series of screams

Lance groans as he looks behind him seeing everyone is groaning in pain. Lance doesn't feel his legs as he covers his mouth to hold back the scream.  _ I can't let them  _ **_all_ ** _ see this!  _

Lance sees the waterfall above them as he cringes at the idea that pops in his head.  _ Sorry guys, especially you Hunk. _

Lance twists his hand to send more water on them separating him and the others as he sees the underground lake(?) is deep enough to swim. 

Lance carefully swims through the rocks as he pops his head as he looks up to see giant blue mechanical lion as he whispers in awe, “They  _ are  _ everywhere.”

Lance drags himself by a large boulder by the lion as he begins to figure out what to do. Hunk is usually the one that carries the towels. 

“Lance?!” yells Hunk in concern as Lance knows he realized that he probably went to hide after getting wet. 

“Where did he go?” asks Pidge curiously as Lance internally cringes. 

_ Great. Now all them are going to find out _ . Lance tries to see if there's  _ anything _ he can use to dry quicker.

“Lance! Where are you!” yells Keith in anger as Lance rolls his eyes. 

“Are you okay!” yells Shiro in concern as Lance smiles at the thought his hero is concerned about him. 

Lance looks at his tail as he half-lies, “Uh in honestly, I'm gonna need Hunk I have a uh  _ situation _ .”

Lance holds his breath as he worries about them asking why. 

“Don't worry buddy! I got you!” yells Hunk causing Shiro, Keith, and Pidge to cry in surprise at his speed. 

The splashes and footsteps Lance curls himself up to hide as much tail as he can. He looks up at the lion as he tilts his head as he has the feeling it's watching him. 

Lance hears the gasps of awe and surprise as he peeks to see that they're too busy staring at the lion. He spots Hunk as he twists his hand and splashes his face a little. 

Hunk looks around confused as he sees Lance and sneaks past the other three. He grabs two towels outside his backpack and passes one to Lance. 

“Don't worry we can be quick enough,” whispers Hunk reassuringly as they are practically scrubbing the water off the tail. 

Lance bites his lip as he keeps looking up to the lion. It feels like it's actually  _ staring  _ at him.  _ Freaky _ . 

“Is this it? Is this the Voltron?” asks Pidge in awe and curiosity at the sight before them. 

Lance panics when he hears them take steps closer, which means closer to him. 

“This _ must  _ be,” agrees Shiro in a mixture of awe and confusion.

Closer footsteps. 

“ _ Hurry! _ ” loudly whispers Lance as they wipe down harder at the sound of them getting closer.  _ He can't let them find out _ . 

Lance and Hunk press the towels harder enough that Lance bites his lip at the sting of the strong pressure and abrasive drying. 

“This is what's been causing all of this crazy energy out here,” comments Keith as he steps even closer to the lion. “Looks like there's a force field around it.”

Lance prays his tail goes away and like it was answered the tail disappears as he stands up as Hunk cheers silently. 

Lance seemingly pops behind the boulder causing Keith to jump as Lance chuckles. He looks up as the eyes  _ still  _ feel like they're staring at him. 

“Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?” asks Lance in concern as he even moves his position to see if it does. 

Everyone looks at him confused as Shiro simply answers, “Mm... _ no. _ ”

Lance looks at the lion oddly as he moves around more. The eyes are _ still _ following him.  _ Weird.  _

“Yeah. The eyes are totally following me,” comments Lance as he stares at the robot in shock.

Keith walks to the forcefield wondering how they are going to go through. Lance follows him as he knocks on it causing the mighty robot to open up. 

After seeing the visions of Voltron and the others talk about in a surprise and in awe Lance sees the cockpit open as he jumps in. 

When the others join in the Blue Lion roars shaking everyone in the cockpit as Lance is ready to take flight. 

* * *

 

 

After leaving Earth and meeting the Alteans, Princess Allura and Coran, Lance still feels  _ just  _ as uneasy as before. Instead of being a plane trip away from home he's now galaxies away. 

Lance frowns at the memory as space, despite being an amazing adventure, he still has the  _ exact  _ same problems as before. 

He is still hiding the merman secret from his teammates beside, bless his soul, Hunk who has been keeping his secret through the long run. Hunk even let him switch forms when they came to the mermaid planet.  _ That was one of the few times I felt at home _ . 

The only upside at being in space is the lack of full moons. No full moons, no moon spells. 

His powers are still fine as he uses it even  _ less _ , because instead of hiding it from  _ one  _ person; he's now hiding it from  _ five _ people. 

Though that doesn't stop him from using his powers on special occasions like messing with Keith and Pidge. 

Lance sighs as he stares at the galaxy map staring at the galaxy that holds Earth as he whispers, “I hope you guys are okay.”

Lance hears Allura announce for a special meeting as Lance turns off the galaxy map and heads to the meeting area. Though as he walks he can't help but wonder.  _ How long until everyone on this ship finds out?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this really long first chapter! Hope you guys keep reading!


	2. A Mermaid's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The McClain Family doesn't take Lance's "disappearance" very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say play this song at this marker ****  
> https://youtu.be/fMlLFcd3fYY

When someone asks Lea what she would regret the most there isn't much she'll say. Perhaps causing water to unintentionally boil and soil on Julio on their first date, losing her kids one too many times, but there is one and that's letting Lance go. 

* * *

 

 

Lea puts her keys down as Maria and Marco run in with Lucy close behind them with groceries in hand. 

“Thanks again Mama, for letting my kids stay for a bit,” thanks Lucy as she looks to see where her kids are going. 

“It's no problem Lucy. Here I'll take care of the groceries you handle your ankle biters,” reassures Lea as she grabs the groceries from her daughter. 

Lea goes into the kitchen smiling fondly at the sight of her grandchildren. Though she was already in a good mood as today's the day of the week Lance checks in. 

He hasn't visited since Christmas, but she doesn't mind. He's doing good last time she heard from him. Lance and Hunk were as strong as ever and he's trying to make friends with a new boy named Pidge. 

“Abeula! Hurry!” cries Marco worriedly as Lea freezes at the concern. 

Lea rushes in as she sees Maria holding Lucy tightly as she sees Lucy's glasses fogging up as tears stain her clothes. 

Lea rushes to her side and holds her daughter tightly wondering what she could be crying about. She pets her hair to calm her down. 

“Mija, what's the matter? You were just in a good mood,” asks Lea as she tilts her daughter's chin to face her. 

Lucy shakes her head as she chokes on a sob. She shakingly grabs the remote as she rewinds the television and turns up the volume. 

Lea turns to see a reporter with three profile pictures in the background she gasps at the sight of two familiar faces as listens with worry. 

_ “It has been reported that three Garrison students are missing. The first is Pidge Gunderson later found out to be Katie Holt in disguise of a boy. The family member of the dead Kerberos Mission members Samuel Holt and Matthew Holt,” _ says the reporter as an image of Pidge (Katie?) pops on screen in her Garrison uniform. 

Lea clutches Lucy's hand as a familiar face pops on screen. 

_ “The second is Hunk Garrett,”  _ adds the reporter as an image of Hunk pops next to Pidge in his uniform as well. 

Lea and Lucy brace themselves as the last person appears on screen. 

_ “The final is Lance McClain. The Garrison says that went to their dorms like any other student, but the next morning they were gone. This is Jonathan Santos signing off,”  _ finishes the reporter as Lea turns off the television. 

Lance is  _ gone _ . 

Just like that.  _ Gone.  _

“Mama,” starts Lucy as Lea sees her heartbroken look as tears stream down her face. “What are we going to tell the others?”

Lea covers her mouth to hold back a sob. She never even thought about the rest of the family.  _ None _ of them know. 

Lea grabs her phone as she requests, “Lucy, get the kids ready. We're going to pick them up soon.”

Lucy nods as she shakes at her head as Maria and Marco wonder what's going on with her and Abuela.

Lea holds her phone tightly as she taps the first contact.  _ Julio, oh I'm sorry love.  _

* * *

 

 

Julio wipes his sweat as he wafts the smell of fish away from him. Julio feels his phone ring as Lea is calling him.  _ Odd, she knows better than to call me at work _ . 

“¡Oye! Lleva este pez a la tienda, tengo que tomar esto,” orders Julio to his co-workers as he jumps off the boat and onto to the dock.

The co-workers nod as they drive off with fish on the load as Julio picks up the phone. 

“Hey, what's wrong Amor? You  _ never  _ call me at work,” asks Julio as he paces on the dock.

That's when he hears it. The broken sob and short gasps of air that he knows something is wrong. 

_ “Julio, something happened at the Garrison. Lance he-.” _

Lea breaks her sentence off as she chokes out another sob as Julio decides to sit down on the dock. 

“Lea, I need you to breath.  _ Please _ , you're scaring me,” begs Julio as his voice cracks before he clears his throat. 

He hears Lea take deep breaths as Julio holds the dock tightly to steady himself. 

_ “Julio, Lance is missing _ .”

Julio freezes on spot.

Lance. 

His Lance. 

The boy he rescued from Mako Island is  _ gone _ . 

Julio breaks his daze at the sound of Lea calling out to him. 

“I'm coming home,” promises Julio as he stands up and quickly runs off the dock, but as he does he sees the family van already parked. 

Julio slowly makes his way to the van as he opens the passenger seat door and slides in as he sees in the mirror Lucy trying to soothe herself by playing with her kids in the car seat. 

Julio turns to his wife seeing Lea with a tear stained face. He grabs her hand as she reciprocates with a death grip. 

“Amor,  _ Lea _ . Let me drive, you are no shape to drive properly,” requests Julio as Lea’s eyes are bloodshot and puffy. 

Lea nods slowly as Julio goes out of the car and rushes to the other side as he helps Lea out and leads her to the passenger seat. 

He looks at his hand afraid to let go, but with a shaky hand he lets go as he quickly goes to the driver seat. 

Julio sits as he doesn't bother to start the van just yet as he leans back trying to take everything in. “So, who's next?”

Lea shoulders shake as she checks her phone as she scrolls through and cringes as she answers sadly, “Louie.”

* * *

 

 

Louie quietly plays the saxophone as his band softly plays with him. They play in perfect unison before they hear a knock. 

Louie stops the band to see his girlfriend, Stella, with his phone in hand. 

“What's wrong hun?” asks Louie in concern. 

Stella covers her mouth as she shakes her head. She holds the phone as out.

Louie rushes over to see Mama just called him. 

“What did Mama want?” asks Louie as he puts his phone in his back pocket. 

Stella tearing up as she hugs Louie tightly causes Louie to stiffen up as he returns the hug. 

“Babe, your brother Lance. There's been an incident,” confesses Stella as her voice is slightly muffled thru his shirt.

Louie freezes as he holds her tighter as he suddenly feels weak in the knees. 

“No, you're messing with me. Nothing is wrong with Lance. He's safe at the Garrison,” denies Louie as Stella shakes her head sadly. 

Louie refuses to believe this. Lance is stubborn. He's smart. He's safe. 

“He's missing Louie. Your Mama just called me. I'm so sorry,” says Stella as she looks at Louie’s pale face. “They're waiting outside for you.”

Stella lets go of Louie as he suddenly feels a lot colder without her warmth. 

Louie gulps as he opens the entrance door and sees the van.  _ No, please, no!  _

Louie forces the door open as it's true. 

Mama is crying her eyes out in the passenger seat. 

Papa is clutching the steering wheel for dear life as he takes short calming breaths almost to the point of hyperventilating.

Lucy is quietly sobbing as Maria and Marco are asleep on her lap trying not to wake them up. 

Louie hops in the car as he goes all the way against the door as he's still in shock. 

His baby brother  _ missing _ . 

Louie glances to Mama as she shaky taps another contact.  _ Leo _ . 

* * *

 

 

Flashes of camera blind Leo as he poses in front of multiple cameras. Leo smiles brightly before the flashes stop.

“That's great Leo! Take five!” yells the photographer as people shuffle off the beach.

Leo stretches his arms when he feels his cell phone ring. He thinks back before he remembers Lance is supposed to call today. 

“Hey Lance. You kinda called me at a bad time,” greets Leo as he glances at the photographers and his designer. 

Though instead of a witty response he hears a choked up sob.

“Mama?” asks Leo shocked and worried at the sound of his Mama crying along with the background noises of Papa trying to soothe her.  _ Papa? Shouldn't be be in work?! _

Leo pulls back his hair in worry as he's starting to worry.  _ Why is his Mama crying? Why is Papa not a work? _

“Mama? What's wrong?” asks Leo slowly as he sits down on the sand to brace himself. 

_ “Leo, Lance is- Lance is-” _

She never finishes her sentence as her sobbing always cuts her off. Leo bites his lip even  _ more  _ worried. 

“Lance is what, Mama?” asks Leo as his leg begins tapping repeatedly. 

Mama is hiccuping when he hears shuffling as he hears Papa’s voice instead. 

_ “Leo, I'm sorry, but Mama is not in best state but…..God Leo I'm sorry, but Lance is….Lance is missing _ .”

Leo holds his phone tighter as he doesn't realize tears are streaming down his face. He wipes it when his feet take a mind of their own as they wander off the set. 

“Leo! Where are you going!” yells a feminine voice. 

Leo turns to see the brunette photographer. He wipes his tears, but he can't hide the puffy eyes and flushed cheeks. 

“Oh sorry uh Belle, but uh-,” starts Leo before he chokes on the sob as he begins to shake as his knees start to buckle. 

Belle rushes to catch him as she observes his face and twiddles her earrings as she holds him. She sees a van on top of the hill with Leo's Dad waiting with bloodshot eyes and his Mom crying her eyes out in the passenger seat. 

“Go, Leo. I'll take care of it,” says Belle as she pushes Leo to the direction but he's shaking too much. 

Belle bites her lip as she holds his shoulders to keep him steady. 

“Want me to help you?” asks Belle curiously as Leo nods rapidly. 

Belle helps Leo trudge through the sand as she passes Leo to his Dad. Leo is practically shaking as he practically jumps in the van.

Leo hears Papa talk to Belle as Leo curls to the door as he cries. He peeks into the back seeing Lucy sleeping with Maria and Marco with tear stains on his cheeks while Mama is bawling in the front seat. Louie is curled against the other door with ear phones with clenched jaw as tears are fighting to be released and it looks like he's losing with the tear stains on his shorts.

He can't believe it. Lance is gone. 

His little brother is gone. 

Just disappeared. 

Leo hears the driver seat door open as Papa is sniffling as he holds Mama tightly and kisses her head encouragingly. 

“Who's- _ hic _ \- next Pa _ -hic- _ pa?” asks Leo scared. 

“It's Lily,” answers Mama through sobs and tears. 

* * *

 

 

Lily drums her fingers against the desk as she watches the clock. She blinks her eyes tiredly through the astronomy lesson.  _ Sooo, bored. Man, how could Lance stand this stuff _ . 

She glances at the clock as there is ten seconds before the class finishes. 

_ One _ . 

Mama is setting up dinner and probably singing in kitchen waiting for Lance to call.  _ Lance is probably having fun somewhere too.  _

_ Two.  _

Papa is working hard at the docks as he's going to stink of fish.  _ Speaking of fish, Lance is probably missing Rory.  _

_ Three _ . 

Lucy already dropped off Maria and Marco.  _ Heh, Lance missed their birthdays. He's probably going to do an epic gift and take title as ‘Best Uncle’. _

_ Four _

Louie is at his band practice for a party gig.  _ I wonder if Lance had any cool Garrison parties _ . 

_ Five _

Leo is in the middle of his photo shoot.  _ Lance and him would be a great duo. _

_ Six _

_ Lance, I wonder how he's doing _

_ Sev- _

_ “May Ms Lily McClain come to the front office with her things. Her family is here to pick her up _ .”

Lily looks at the speaker confused as she grabs her bag and begins walking to the office.

_ Why would they pick me up? They only do this when something big happens. _ Lily tries to think before she remembers how special this weekend is. It's the family reunion soon and they are going to Mako Island.  _ Lance is actually supposed to call us soon.  _

Suddenly Lily is rushing to the office as she may have figured it out.  _ Lance might be coming for this reunion once!  _

Lily rushes to the office with a newfound energy. Lily enters all that happy energy disappears in a snap. 

At the reception desk is Papa with tear stains as he tapping his foot as the administrator looks at her with a sad look.  _ What happened?  _

Lily slowly walks to the desk with caution as she asks hesitantly, “Papa, what's going on?”

Papa clears his throat as coughs through the tears as he shakes his head. 

“Papa?” repeats Lily with more force in her tone. 

Papa grabs her bag as he holds her shoulder as he leads her to the front under a palm tree. 

“Lily, sweetie, we have some news and I-I don't know how to say this but-but Lance-” starts Papa before he covers his face as tears stream through his fingers. “I can't-can't  _ do  _ this again. Not after Louie and Leo. I  _ can't.  _ Oh God, I'm so sorry Mija.”

Lily grabs his hand to help calm him down. She places her head on his shoulder. 

“What is it? I can handle it,” says Lily with a determined look. 

Papa takes a deep breath as he looks at her with bloodshot and puffy eyes. 

“Lance is missing,” says Papa before he starts crying again. 

Lily is frozen on spot.  _ No. Nononono, Lance  _ **_can't_ ** _ be missing. He  _ **_just_ ** _ can't.  _

“You're joking right?” asks Lily with shaky voice as tears start forming. “ _ Right? _ Lance is just waiting.  _ Waiting _ for us with Granny right? He missed so  _ much _ already he's not going to miss this  _ right  _ Papa?”

Her only response is more crying. 

“Papa! Tell me it isn't true! Tell me Lance is  _ home!” _ begs Lily but Papa only shakes his head. 

“Can't lie to my children, but I can't  _ fail _ my children either but  _ look at that  _ I failed all of them,” whispers Papa with a broken voice.

Lily hugs her Papa instinctively as they cry. They just  _ cry _ . 

Papa stands up puts Lily on his shoulders to piggyback ride her as they hold on to each other for dear life as they trudge to the van.

When they arrive Lily crawls into the middle seat in between Leo and Louie as they all remain dead silent embracing it. 

* * *

 

 

Julio starts the car as they watch their home go by as they stop right at the hill of the beach as they all walk out with frowns and sit at the top. 

They all huddle close together as they watch the ocean as they think back on the days with Lance. 

********

Lance was born on a bright summer day everyone was excited to meet him. Lea cried when she saw those curious bright ocean blue eyes looked at her the start of watching him grow up. 

They remember him being soaked to bone with ocean water with a toothy smile and his freckles like constellations dart his skin like a night sky everyday. 

The memories of Lucy tutoring Lance, Louie playing drums while Lance plays guitar, Leo and Lance swimming together, Lily and Lance having girl nights doing face masks and talking about girls and boys. 

Then he left for the Garrison. Leaving them. His family. They were happy, but now look. He's gone. Not knowing if they'll see him again. 

It wasn't same before, now it will never be the same again. 

They take a deep breath as they hold onto to each other as they exhale. 

The waves crash against the sand, but they can't hear it as all they hear is Lance's laughter. 

They take another breath to slow their tears, but when they exhale it comes out raspy. 

Lance is  _ gone _ . They don't if he's okay or, heck, if he's even alive. For all they know he could be dying alone. 

As much they try to stop their tears they keep coming. They _ don't _ know what to do. They  _ don't know _ how to be a broken family. 

Lance was always the glue that holds together. Sure, they could go this far with him at the Garrison, but one family member gone means everyone is gone too.

They  _ should've  _ never let him go. Now they can never get him back. He left them behind with no word about it. 

Can they even keep hanging on? 

They take deep breaths as they exhale as they realize there is still some hope for Lance is “missing”, he can still be alive….somewhere. 

Though how long can that hope last? 

As they breath in as the ocean draws in they can't help but think that they might not see Lance ever again. 

Though no matter how long they can wait another day, week, month, year who  _ cares _ how long Lance will come back. 

So, here they sit watching the sunset, not moving as where could they possibly go? 

They can't even tell what's real, all they feel is hurt. 

More tears flow like waterfalls from their eyes, because Lance isn't here. 

They breathe in as the they breathe out like the ocean drawing in and out. 

They're breathing in, and they're breathing out. 

They try to embrace the deathly silence as they try to accept what happened, but how can they do it is the question?

They try breath, but all they can think about is Lance's smiling face and wishing they can see another day. 

The sun sets as they look away as they trudge to the house as they close the door hoping they live for another day.

* * *

 

 

They all sit on in the living room trying to process the news before Lily asks sadly, “So are you going to tell Granny we can't come to Mako this year.”

Lea internally gasps. She completely forgot about the family reunion to her hometown. She rubs her face as she stops at her hand at her mouth wondering what to say. 

She grabs her laptop as she puts up video chat as it should still be early enough. 

Everyone gathers around her as Cleo’s face appears as she greets her with a sad smile. 

“Afternoon Lea, I'm surprised you called,” confesses Cleo with a downcast look in her eyes as she wipes her eyes from tears as Lewis rubs her shoulders soothingly as he shares a matching look. 

Lea looks at her children silently asking if they told her the news already which they respond with a shrug of their arms or shake of a head. 

Emma then appears as she passes Cleo a cup of tea as she adds, “We're so sorry about what happened to Lance.”

“I'm not!” yells Rikki from the background. 

Everyone cringes at the yell of Rikki's voice as Emma glares in the direction of her as she reassuringly rubs Cleo's back. 

“Have you learned no tact over the years?! That's harsh even for you Rikki. Apologize this is sad time for  _ most _ of us,” scolds Emma as she passes Cleo a box of tissues as Lewis massages her shoulders to calm her down. 

Rikki appears on screen with an annoyed look instead of a look of loss as Lea wonders how can her Aunt be so….. strong? Insensitive? 

“Look Em, it's not because I'm sad. Trust me I am losing anyone is rough, but look I just find it suspicious that Lance,  _ our  _ Lance, goes missing? He's  _ merman _ ! He  _ has _ powers! Seems fishy to me that he randomly goes missing,” comments Rikki as she lounges on the couch. 

It's dead silent as suddenly the grief is pushed aside by logic as a question pops in their head. 

_ How  _ **_did_ ** _ Lance go missing?  _

“Did anyone actually  _ call _ Lance?” asks Leo curiously as even  _ if _ he's missing his phone should work. 

Lily immediately grabs her phone as she quickly scrolls through to find Lance's phone as she puts it on speaker.

_ “The number you are trying to reach is not available.” _

Everyone is dead silent. 

“That’s not suspicious,” comments Lewis sarcastically as he stops massaging Cleo as he grabs his personal laptop as he puts on his glasses. 

Everyone is reeling in the facts. This is too much. First Lance goes missing, now apparently it could be worse, but what's the connection. 

Lea groans as she massages her temples as she turns to Lucy, “Lucy, did the news report ever explain what the Garrison responded to this?”

Lucy is about to nod before she thinks back.  _ Did they?  _

Lucy goes through her memories trying to remember, but no. 

“The Garrison  _ never _ did make a comment,” answers Lucy as she adjusts her glasses.

_ Now, that's _ **_highly_ ** _ suspicious.  _ Lea bites her lip as she sees an envelope meant to go to Mako. She grabs her phone as she dials the Garrison number puts it on speaker.  

It rings once. 

Lea and Julio look at phone with a glare as they  _ can't _ wait to hear this explanation. 

It rings twice.

Lucy is carrying her children as Louie drumming his fingers impatiently. 

It rings thrice. 

Leo is tapping his foot with nervousness as Lily crosses her arms in annoyance. 

_ “Galaxy Garrison. How may I assist you?” _

Cleo practically drops her tea before Emma freezes it mid spill as they all lean to hear the conversation. 

“Yes, my name is Lea McClain, and I was wondering the story behind my  _ son _ ’s disappearance,” starts Lea as she fiddles with her locket. 

The line silent. 

_ “I'm sorry ma'am I can't reveal that information.” _

Everyone is taken back behind the reveal as Julio notices a nearby cup is beginning to bubble. 

“And why is that?” asks Lea as her fist clenches tighter in unison with her jaw. 

Julio is notices how the water is boiling more as he tries to grab it, but he pulls back at the heat. 

_ “I can't answer that ma'am. It's a breach in national security.” _

_ National security?  _ Lewis looks at his computer screen with analytical look wondering what that meant. 

“Then who can I speak to for this information?” asks Lea as her knuckles turn white. 

The water in the cup is almost nearing the tip of the glass as Julio grabs the laptop and puts it on his lap. 

_ “I'm sorry I cannot share that information. Now please ma'am if you have no  _ **_other_ ** _ issues. Please hang up.” _

Lea immediately hangs up as the boiling cup bursts as shards fly everywhere and water flows into to the table. 

“See, right there. That school is hiding something,” comments Rikki as she points to the phone through the screen. 

Soon enough questions come left and right as Lea processes the events that just happened with her own questions. 

_ What is the Garrison hiding?  _

_ Why are they keeping under lock and key?  _

_ Who's behind all these secrets?  _

_ Where  _ **_is_ ** _ Lance, Hunk, and Pidge?  _

And most importantly. 

_ How are they going to find out?  _

Lea looks at her money saved to go to their monthly Mako trip. She counts it as she comes up with a plan as she feels hands on her shoulder looks up to see Julio. 

“Whatcha doing?” asks Julio curiously. 

Lea looks at the money and grasps her locket tightly. 

“We're going to have a little chat with the Garrison,” answers Lea as she holds the money tighter. 

* * *

 

 

In the dawn of the new day in Arizona a plane arrives as the McClain’s walk out with a determined look. 

Lea and Julio grabs their suitcases as they each wave for a taxi as their children follow closely. 

They each enter a taxi with Lea with Leo and Lucy along with her children, Julio with Lily and Louie. 

“Where to?” asks the driver as he looks through the mirror for an answer. 

“The Galaxy Garrison,” they answer in perfect unison despite them being in different cars as the driver shrugs and drives toward that direction. 

* * *

 

 

When they arrive in front of the gate entrance to the Garrison as Lea thanks the driver. They grab their suitcases as they look at the grand building. 

“Wow, Lance wasn't kidding. This place is  _ huge!” _ comments Lily in awe. 

They nod in agreement before Lea feels someone on her back she yelps and until she sees who did it. 

It's Anna.

“What?  _ Anna!?! _ What are you doing here?!” yells Lea confused as her family members turn around in shock. 

Soon enough they look behind Anna and see Frankie, Rikki, Zane, Emma, Ash, Cleo, and Lewis. 

“ _ Mum?! Dad?!  _ Wha- What are you doing here?!” yells Lea as she hugs her other family as well. 

As hugs are exchanged among the extended family Cleo and Lewis hug Lea tightly. 

“We wanted to find out more about what happened to Lance, so we came to find out with you. You know strength in numbers,” answers Cleo with a sheepish grin. 

Before Lea could say something they hear the gates open as they whip their heads to the direction. 

They see a middle aged woman with light brown hair in a pixie cut. She is wearing a long lime sleeved shirt, jeans and black running shoes. 

“I'll find the truth someday! You can't stop me!” yells the woman before the gates closes on her. 

She groans at the sight as she turns and sees the large family as she waves sheepishly.

“Sorry you had to see that. I'm Colleen Holt. I'm the mother of one of the children that went missing, along with the child and wife of members of Kerberos Mission” introduces Colleen as she holds out a hand. 

Lea covers her mouth to muffle the gasp. She can't imagine what Colleen went through. Both children are missing along with her husband. 

“I'm Lea McClain, another mother of a missing child and this my family,” introduces Lea as she takes the hand and gestures to her family as they wave at her. 

Colleen nods understanding before she looks at the security that are glaring at her as she pushes the family toward her van. 

“Let's talk somewhere private,” insists Colleen as she glares at the Garrison. 

* * *

 

 

Colleen drives them to a diner as she sits with Lea and Julio while the kids sit in a booth with their grandparents. 

“Sooo, how were you planning to find out about the Garrison?” asks Lea curiously as she sips her drink. 

Colleen chuckles as picks at her plate as she shrugs.

“I honestly don't know. I still had a pass to get into the Garrison, but now they revoked it so not sure anymore,” answers Colleen before she stabs her food angrily. “They are hiding something. I was able to check the data but didn't have to find out anything.”

Lea nods as Julio pats her shoulder reassuringly before he sees familiar faces enter the diner.

“Manaia? Natia?” says Julio with awe and shock in his tone as the two women look at him before they come over. 

Manaia grabs Masina and Talia’s shoulders as she points to the McClain family before they walk over to Lea, Julio, and Colleen. 

Colleen looks at them curiously as she moves over to the center of the booth. 

Lea catches the confused looks on Colleen, Manaia, and Natia’s faces as she introduces, “Colleen these are Hunk’s moms Manaia and Natia. Manaia and Natia this is Colleen, she's uh Pidge’s mother.”

They greet each other as they sit down as Julio asks, “What are you two doing here?”

Manaia and Natia look at each other as Natia takes out a folded out piece of cloth and unfolds it revealing a phrase that reads….

**_‘Where's Our Son, Garrison?!’_ **

“Protest signs?” wonders Colleen aloud.

Lea looks at it as she peeks out by Manaia seeing a garbage bag with more signs. 

“We figured since we can't get it we might as well protest during the day to get their attention,” explains Natia as she folds the cloth back. 

Julio nods understanding their plan while he looks at Lea as she clenches and unclenches her fist as her drink boils with each clench he grabs the hand to calm her down sending a silent message.  _ I know it isn't your plan, but try this first _ . 

Lea nods back as the drink boils down enough that it just melted the ice.  _ Breathe, Lea. You're not the only one hurting. _

Manaia and Natia explain they made a surplus and have empty signs and clothes that they, the kids, the grandparents, and Colleen can make one too. 

After they finish their meal they go straight into work. 

* * *

 

 

In the Commander's Lounge Iverson sits as drinks his coffee as he smiles looking at how damage and discipline issues went down extremely with the “disappearance” of Cadet McClain, Garrett, and Gunderson/Holt. 

“Commander Iverson, Sir!” 

Iverson looks to see one of privates with an urgent look on his face. 

“What do want Private?” asks Iverson annoyed at the sight before him. 

The Private gulps nervously as he keeps his hand in a firm salute. 

“Sir, there is riot outside the Garrison, Sir!” answers the Private with a wavering tone. 

Iverson gets out of his chair as he makes his way to the entrance. That's when everything is  _ loud  _ and  _ clear _ to him to what's going on with every shout.

_ “Where's Our Son, Garrison!” _

_ “Missing Pilots! I Think Not!” _

_ “Garrison Hides Brother! And Families Suffer!” _

_ “Uncover For My Brother!” _

_ “Tell Us the Truth! Where's Our Youth!” _

Iverson groans as he motions a nearby security guard to pass him a mega phone as he walks right by the closed gate. 

“Leave peacefully or I will be  _ forced _ to call the police!” warns Iverson, but the shouts continue. He turns to security. “Get the phone ready.”

Lea walks up to the gate with a determined look as she glares at Iverson. 

“We'll stop. When you give us answers,” says Lea as she glares at the mad. 

Iverson returns the glare as he feels like he's arguing with the sun. 

“Back away from the gate. Silence your protests.  _ Then _ I'll the truth,” lies Iverson as Lea nods as she backs away and tells the others. 

When the protests silent Iverson motions the gates to open, not seeing the McClain family watching where the panel is. 

“Look, I'll be frank with you. I'm sorry for your loss, but the truth is your children snuck out past their curfews and hasn't been seen since. We don't where they are and honestly…,” starts Iverson as he wonders how to finish it as he can't tell that McClain, Garrett, and Gunderson/Holt were attacked by faculty that very night they “disappeared”. 

The families glare at him silently daring him to finish that statement.

“I'm not surprised they did ran off. No offense, but your children weren't meant for the Garrison. Gunderson or should I say  _ Holt  _ was already banned from the Garrison after she tried to hack into our computers looking things about the Kerberos Mission that weren't there,” adds Iverson as he figures this is going to be the last time he sees them so might as well say  _ some  _ truth. 

Colleen holds her banner tighter as she knows Iverson is lying. Katie is a smart hacker, she was probably onto to something. 

“Garrett, was just tough enough for this school. Often goes to his dorm after having a “panic attack” and can't handle being an engineer for any pilot,” continues Iverson as he looks at the Garrett suddenly realizing why Garrett was so…  _ weak.  _ Look who raised him. 

The Garrett family could already see the judging look from him as their death glares grew stronger as Iverson implied Hunk was faking his panic attacks. 

“Then to conclude about McClain. McClain is a slacker, and the only reason he ever went to fighter class was because a drop out with discipline issues washed out,  _ hell _ he wasn't even a good cargo pilot. The only thing that  _ was  _ keeping him at the Garrison was the fact his tuition was still in use at the moment,” finishes Iverson as he looks at the McClain family who if looks could kill Iverson would be swimming with the fishes. 

Though no one notices nearby puddles began to boil, freeze, and grow in size all at once. 

Iverson ignores the glares as he concludes, “Now, if you cou-!”

**_POW!_ **

Everyone gasps at the sight of Iverson laying in the dirt with Cleo standing over him with a clenched fist and burning anger in her eyes.  

“Whoo! You  _ go  _ Cleo! That's  _ my  _ girl!” cheers Rikki as she punches the air with a fist before Emma forces it down, while hiding a smirk. 

Lewis grabs Cleo and ushers her away from Iverson with a proud smile, but he knows for sure someone is gonna call the cops. 

Iverson comes around as he holds his jaw as blood drips from his nose seeing the families leave he yells, “I better not see  _ any  _ of your faces here you again!”

Lea ignores the yells as she sees puddle. She clenches her fist as she boils it enough to sting as Louie sees this and shots it at Iverson chest.

The McClain family smirk at the sound of Iverson cry of pain. 

The Garrison just messed with the wrong family.

* * *

 

 

The moon is high as nothing stirs in the Garrison tonight. Security is sleeping away at the gate booth as shadows cascade at the entrance. They look around as they nod in agreement. 

One of the shadows flattens her palm toward the security cameras right above the gate as another does the same to the opposing camera. 

Both cameras freeze on sight. 

Three figures slide their hands between the bars as they clench their fists at the electronic lock of the gate. 

They unclench their fists when they see sparks and smoke let out through the panel. 

The security guard bolts awake as he waves away the smoke and coughs. He turns on his flashlight as he looks around. 

One figure opens a water bottle as she twists her hand and snakes the water to the guard's feet. 

The guard lets out a cry of pain as he slips on the water groaning. 

Another figure sees the sprinklers as he twists the knob as he soaks the guard chuckling as the guard stands up with his shoes swishing around as he tries to turn it off. 

While the guard is occupied, the figures grab the gate as they force it open for them. Once everyone is one of them turns off the water. 

The security guard looks at sprinklers confused before he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around as fist collides with his face. 

The attacker grabs the unconscious guard as he drags him to the security shack as he takes out rope and proceeds to tie the guard and cover his mouth before tossing him in the closet.

The figures take off their masks as Lewis wipes sweat off his brow as he, Zane, and Ash keep an eye on the security footage.

“So where do we go to find information?” asks Cleo as she leans down to see the layout. 

Lewis clicks on various footage as he grabs his laptop and brings up the map of the Garrison with x-marks across it. 

“So, the plan is going to each of these locations to find a clue on where Lance is,” explains Lewis as he points to two rooms at once. “This is Lance and Hunk’s room along with Pidge’s. Lily and Leo you'll check to see what they might've left behind.”

They nod in agreement as Leo takes a picture of the map and shows it to his sister. 

“Though obviously the Garrison would confiscate their items to hide suspicion, so Lucy and Louie you'll check the evidence room and lost and found,” continues Lewis as he points to those rooms as well. 

The eldest siblings nod as they take a picture of their route as well. 

“Lea, my darling daughter,” starts Lewis before Zane nudges him as him and Ash look at Lewis with a raised eyebrow. “And Anna and Frankie.”

Zane and Ash smile in content as they wink at their daughters who smile back. 

“You three will go to Commander’s Office see if there's anything you can find,” instructs Lewis as he uses his finger to circle around their area. “Julio, you'll join with them an extra eye in case teachers or students are about.”

The adults nod in agreement. 

“Now as for my lovely wife,” starts Lewis before he catches the glare from Emma, Rikki, Zane, and Ash. “And Emma and Rikki will walk around the campus and do what you girls do best after I give the signal okay?”

They nod in agreement as Lewis nods and gives a thumbs up as him, Zane, and Ash wait in the security shack in case someone else comes by or the guard wakes up. 

As they all rush to their locations Lewis grabs a bottle as he pours himself and the other men a cup of coffee not noticing three figures coming in the building too through the opened gate. 

* * *

 

 

Lily and Leo sneak past the rooms as Lily grabs a hair pin and picks the lock as they sneak inside the empty dorm. 

Leo looks at the barren room as he looks through the drawers and nothing. 

“Looks like we drew the short straw. Nothing's here,” comments Leo as he shoves the drawer closed. 

Lily thinks about Lance and Hunk wondering places they would hide things that the Garrison wouldn't look. 

Lily sees one mattress is uneven then the other. She kneels down as she slides under the bed. 

“Whatcha looking for?” asks Leo as he glances at the open dorm door. 

Lily maneuvers her hand as she feels through the bars under the mattress until she feels a something hard covered. 

She pulls it out as she pushes herself out as she passes the item to Leo. 

“It's a journal,” points out Leo in a deadpan tone. 

Lily jumps to her feet to stand as they look at the journal. It's a navy blue journal with a bookmark. 

Lily grabs the book as she opens to the first page showing that owner. 

‘Lance McClain’

Lily skips to the bookmarked page as she reads the sentence, “Since we failed the simulator again, I'm going to try hang out with Hunk and Pidge to bond as a team.”

Leo looks at the entry confused as he skims through the other entries seeing a pattern. Lance always signs off with some goodbye like ‘See ya journal’, ‘This is McClain signing out’, or ‘Lancey-Lance needs sleepy-sleepy.’

“He did leave, but he was going to come back,” comments Leo as he puts the journal in his backpack as they close the dorm door and sneak in the direction of Pidge's room. 

When they enter the room is just as barren as before. Lily and Leo look through the room and see it's completely empty. 

Nothing. 

_ Absolutely _ nothing. 

Leo then notices something as he looks at the desk along with the closet.

“Whatcha looking for bro-bro?” asks Lily curiously. 

Leo swipes his hand across the desk and examines his hand before smirking.

“This Pidge, Katie, whatever her name is wasn't planning on staying  _ at all _ ,” comments Leo as he shows his hand. “Look, no dust. Lance's room had dust. She kept moving her stuff.”

Leo then moves to the closet showing hangers all the way to the the side. 

“Then she hardly uses hangers since if she did they would be more separated. Seems to me that she really was on the go,” adds Leo as Lily nods in agreement as they walk out the room sneaking their way back to the guard shack before the alarms start going off. 

* * *

 

 

Lucy and Louie after not finding anything in the lost and found sneak into the evidence room. They are taken back at the sight of array of objects. 

Louie runs his hand through the shelf seeing various alien items and various rocks. 

“What is this place Area 51?” wonders Louie as he grabs a rock before putting it back. 

Lucy shushes him before she finds a file cabinet. She looks through the names as she sees various names of unsolved cases. She grabs a couple and passes them to Louie to look through. 

“The Garrison really is hiding the truth. Look at this,” says Lucy as she skims through the cases. 

Louie grabs a couple as Lucy does so as well as they put it on the table. 

“Kerberos Mission? Missing Pilots? Kogane Case?” lists Louie as he goes through each file that seemed the suspicious. 

The Kerberos Mission where Takashi Shirogane, Matthew and Samuel Holt were pronounced dead, yet these files mention they are missing and Shiro has been seen the week before the announcement of Lance going missing. 

Missing Pilots talked about Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and one more person rescued Shiro before not being being seen a week before the announcement. 

The Kogane Case is all about that Keith kid Lance talked about mentioning odd DNA and being kicked out for looking for Shiro. 

“None of this makes sense,” says Louie as he looks at the contents of each case. 

Lucy looks through more as she passes three more files labeled “McClain”, “Garrett”, and “Gunderson/Holt 3”.

“Here's, the file with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge's numbers to where their stuff is,” says Lucy as Louie nods. 

Louie looks for boxes; when he does he peeks in to see Lance's Garrison uniform and variety of objects they gave to him, Hunk’s had his uniform and books like photo albums, and Pidge's in practically a shoe box size with only her uniform inside. 

Lucy shakes her head as Louie puts the boxes in his duffle bag. She looks through more files until a name catches her eye. 

_ Cleo Sertori _

Lucy quickly grabs it as the file is labeled ‘Denman Project’ as Lucy sees this stuff from over fifty years ago. 

“Louie, I think we might have bigger problems,” confesses Lucy before the alarm goes off as they quickly take a picture of the cases in as they run out of the room as Lucy quickly freezes the file cabinet shut.

* * *

 

 

Lea, Julio, Anna, and Frankie quickly sneak into the Commander’s office as Frankie flattens her palm at the lock till it freezes. Julio grabs a crowbar as he breaks the doorknob. 

They sneak in ready to attack anyone in the room, but no one is in the main room. 

Anna shushes them as they hear faint typing. They quickly sneak in as they yell a war cry before it goes quiet as it turns into….

“Colleen?! What are you doing here?!” demands Lea as she forces Julio to put down the weapon. 

Colleen types at the computer as she puts up security footage as it replays a scene of Shiro being held down before scientists until a boy knocks them out. Soon enough Lance, Hunk, and Pidge enter as they help Shiro out. 

“That's Lance!” cries Lea shocked as the video keeps replaying. 

Colleen nods as she pauses it right when Lance helps the other boy with carrying Shiro. 

“Not only him.  _ Shiro _ is in there. He's supposed to be  _ dead _ . The Garrison has been playing all of us,” says Colleen as she downloads the video to a flash drive. 

Lea stares in shock as she gently touches the screen as she rubs her finger on the pixelated version of her son's hair smiling fondly. 

“Hey, Colleen you done?” asks Manaia before she stares at the new members in the room. “Hi?”

They stare at her confused before Natia comes in out of breath. 

“We gotta go. A guard just saw me and is probably going to start the alarm,” says Natia as she breathes heavy. 

Manaia soothes her wife as Lea asks, “How long?”

Soon enough alarms start blaring as red lights flash. 

“Not long,” comments Frankie as Colleen ejects her flash drive as they soon rush out the room. 

Julio pushes Colleen, Natia, and Manaia out of the room as he nods at the women in approval. 

Once the other women are out of sight Lea clenches her fist, Frankie flattens her palm, and Anna twists her hand after opening her canteen. 

Soon enough the computer is soaked as sparks start, steam comes out of the sides, and frost appears on the keyboard. 

They quickly put on their masks as they head for the exit. 

* * *

 

 

Cleo, Emma, and Rikki wander the halls like sharks waiting for their prey they haven't done much, but wait for Lewis to give the signal before alarms start going off. Cleo grabs her phone as she dials Lewis. 

“Lewis! What's going on?!” yells Cleo as the girls look at her in concern. 

_ “A guard saw one you and started alarm! Everyone is heading out! Do it now!” _

Cleo nods as she looks her map where x-marks littered the paper as she sprays a camera causing it to break as they rush out to the exit. 

They put on their masks to hide their faces as they run out. 

Guards start appearing causing the girls to freeze in their spot. 

Cleo sees a water fountain as she twists her hand and lunges the water at the guards into the wall.  _ That's for my grandson _ . 

The guards screams in pain as they walk over the large puddle. 

Two of the guards chase after them as Emma flattens her palm freezing one of soaked guards in his place as he tugs at his collar to get circulation through the tight suit.  _ That's for ruining kids’ dreams.  _

The last guard quickly rushes past his fellow guard not even looking back to help him. 

Rikki sees the guard still soaked as she clenches her fist tightly as steam comes off the suit as the guard screams in pain as his hands go red from the burns.  _ That's for all the families you hurt _ .

The girls quickly run burning, freezing, or soaking the cameras they past by. When they arrive at the exit they see the rest of the family along with other members outside, but instead of moving they're standing still with their arms up. 

They are suddenly pushed towards them as they look around to see they're surrounded by guards and at the helm Iverson. 

Cleo glares through her mask at the man before she stifles a gasp seeing Lewis, Zane, and Ash with their kids too. 

“Well, well looks like we got a couple ruffians trying to break in, question is who are you hooligans?” says Iverson as everyone's mask was back on as soon the alarms started going off. 

Lea looks at Colleen, Manaia, and Natia as the gate is wide open. She nudges Julio as he looks at her as she motions to the open gate then to the mothers. 

Julio sees this as he nods. He surveys the area as he sees dark clouds. He elbows his wife as he nods up. 

Lea sees the dark clouds knowing what he means already as she makes a low clicking sound similar to a dolphin. 

Cleo looks at her daughter knowing the family's secret code as Lea hides her hand behind her back as she points to the sky then at the other mothers. 

Cleo nods understanding as she nudges the girls as they look up as they nod as well. 

Cleo twists her hand, Emma flattens her palm, and Rikki clenches her fist as they focus on the clouds as winds begin blowing hard. 

Rikki focuses her energy and glares at Iverson as a bolt of lightning nearly hits his feet. 

Iverson and the guards scream in shock as Lea pushes the other three mothers through the gate while bolts of lightning keep striking the ground. 

“Go! We'll meet you at the motel! Go!” yells Lea as she shoves them out of the gate as they are about to go in before a bolt lightning blocks their path as they run to the direction of their van as Lea smiles hearing the tire screeching fade away. 

The winds die down as the guards and Iverson look at the McClain family in fear and shock wondering why they didn't leave. 

Iverson tries to compose himself as he orders, “What are you doing standing there?! Get them!”

Guards quickly lunge to the family before the family goes in a circle ready for anything they can throw at them. 

A guard lunges at Lucy as he prepares to shoot a taser. Lucy freezes the taser to his gloves as he can't seem to move it. He grunts before he slips on a frozen patch of ice. 

Louie sees a guard coming towards him as he sees a deep puddle of water as he twists his hand and tosses the guard into another guard. 

Leo hears a click of gun, one with bullets or tranquilizers he doesn't care, he clenches his fist as the gun grows hot as the guard drops it in pain before knocked down by another guard Louie knocks out with water. 

Lily, who  _ really  _ wishes her got her powers, sees a large guard coming towards her as is about to punch her before she blocks it. She ducks down and kicks his leg as he falls on his back. 

Julio smiles proudly at his daughter as he taught all his kids to defend themselves. He hears a click of tranquilizer gun as he quickly grabs the arm as he twists the arm grabbing the gun as he shoots one in the guards foot. 

Soon enough one by one each guard fell until it's only Iverson as he tries to stand his ground but seeing each guard taken down by a seemingly invisible force causes him to freeze when one of the masked figures looks at him. 

Lea walks over to him as her hazel eyes stare into his one eye. 

“Who are you people?” asks Iverson trying to contain his fear, but giving it away. Lea refuses to take off the mask, but instead grabs him by the collar as right hooks him right in the face. 

He's knocked out. 

“I'm a mother, and that was for my son,” says Lea as they walk out the gate and force it close. 

They all walk in the direction of the motel taking off their masks as the dawn of a new day arises. 

* * *

 

 

When they arrive at the motel as sun rises and the moon sets the McClain family stare at the orange sky as they reel in everything after that hell of a school. 

“What do you think Lance is doing now?” asks Lily to no one in particular as everyone turns to her. “I mean he has to alive somewhere. He's too strong to leave us.”

The family nod in agreement as they stare at morning sky. 

“He's probably working hard,” comments Lucy thinking at the moments where Lance would forget his health in a serious situation. 

She would always cover him in a blanket and ruffle his hair before turning the lights off. 

“I know he's making people happy,” adds in Louie as Lance is a special kind of goofball as he would try to bring smiles or at least ease the tension with a bad joke or a terrible pick up line. 

He chuckles when Lance could sense the morbid air in the room after Louie’s first failed album as he told a bad joke.

_ “Don't worry! You just fell  _ **_flat_ ** _ this one!” _

“He's probably trying to get a girlfriend or boyfriend wherever he is,” jokes Leo as him and Lance would flirt to make a girl happy, but sadly him and Lance are often rejected.

Leo smiles sadly as he remembers all of Lance's old crushes rejecting him then him and Lance would watch terrible movies to ease the pain. 

“Nah you're all wrong, he's sleeping right now,” jokes Lily as everyone laughs at her joke as she remembers how Lance would sleep like a log if he has music.

Lily closes her eyes as she can see Lance sleeping with a face mask and headphones on being completely oblivious to the world. 

“Maybe he found a place to swim,” comments Lea as she knows she would call on the hour when Lance went to swim at Varadero Beach. 

Lea smiles fondly remembering Lance being soaked to the bone as a blue towel covers his brown hair wrapping himself like a blanket. 

“Perhaps practicing his shooting skills,” adds in Julio as Lance would always go to the shooting range with him as a father-son bonding day. 

When Lance made his first bullseye he cheered so loudly that Lance hardly notices that he's dancing in public. 

“Wherever he is though. He's being a hero to someone,” finishes Lea as they nod in agreement as Lance would do anything to be a hero.

Lance always stood up for his family and friends even if it meant he would get hurt or punished when the time comes Lance is one thing: A Hero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Hey! Take this fish to the shop, I gotta take this.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope to see you guys for the next chapter where I promise has Lance!


	3. In Deep Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and the Paladins arrive on the Water Planet Gilass and Lance is having trouble keeping his secret under wraps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Or whichever holiday you celebrate. Here's your present!

Lance makes his way to the meeting area and sees that he's the last one. He sheepishly waves and quickly says an apology as he stands next to Hunk.

“Glad you could finally join us Lance,” says Allura in a calm tone trying to settle any irritation in her. “Now, we might have a potential coalition members from the planet Gilass. They are a semi aquatic species so their planet is about 90 percent water, the remaining 10 percent of land which still has some rivers going through it is where we are going to stay for one of your Earth’s weeks to meet the leaders.”

Lance freezes at the mention of a _ water _ planet. Water plus him equals to _ disaster _ ! He feels Hunk’s hand on his shoulder to calm down as Lance tries to compose himself again. 

“Why do we wait? Why not go at the end of the week when the leaders are already there?” asks Pidge confused. 

"Well, to prove that Voltron is trustworthy we're going to help take care and entertain the future generation on land,” answers Allura as she fiddles with her fingers. 

Pidge and Keith freeze at the thought as they exchange a look. They are  _ not _ good with kids. 

Then Pidge has a look of realization. 

“Wait! You said these are semi aquatic species! Why aren't they in the water?!” asks Pidge wondering how  _ that _ works. 

“Well, actually the children don't have the means to live in water yet until they reach their adolescence. Right now they're staying with the caretaker” explains Allura with a gentle tone. 

_ Basically the reverse of frog metamorphosis _ . Pidge grimaces at the thought of dealing with kids, especially since she's not really a people person. 

“Now, wait if they walk from land to sea with no problems. Why don't we meet the leaders today instead of the week?” asks Keith as he raises an eyebrow. 

Allura pinches her nose wondering why the human species are so curious about certain things. 

“On the planet of Gilass, there's only one time of the month when the natives in the sea can truly join the natives on land. Which is when the tide is high enough to reach the land, and that day just so happens to be the end of the week,” explains Allura as she gets some nods of understatement. “Now get ready to suit up, we'll be arriving in a varga.”

Everyone disperses as Lance quickly grabs Hunk and drags him to his room. Looking back ever so often to see if someone is following.

Lance shuts the door as he forces Hunk to sit on his bed as he says, “Okay! We got a situation! A  _ water _ planet?! Hunk, what am I gonna do?!”

Lance begins to pace across his room as scenarios of his secret going out in the worst ways possible like what if he ruins this meeting? 

_ What if everyone is disgusted with him?  _

_ What if Allura says he can't pilot Blue anymore?! _

Hunk sees that he's pacing is going faster as Hunk stands and grabs his shoulder then forces him to sit on the bed. 

“Whoa, calm down Lance. Yes, we're going to a water planet, and yes it's dangerous for your secret,  _ but _ you heard Allura we're mostly staying on land… you know what that means right?” asks Hunk as Lance shrugs in a response. “We can avoid the water.”

Lance hugs his shoulder tightly as his foot taps worriedly. That's  _ not _ a guarantee that it won't go out….but it's something. 

“And plus we're going to be in uniform from head to toe. That stuff is waterproof even  _ if _ you get splashed. It won't matter, okay?” reassures Hunk as he looks in Lance's eyes. 

Lance is still worried, but that Hunk’s reassurance did ease him a little. 

“Yeah okay. I'll try not let it bother me too much,” says Lance with a small smile as Hunk gives him a proud smile in return with a hug. 

Lance returns the hug tightly before he playfully pushes Hunk off his bed. 

“Now get outta here you big lug. Your uniform is in  _ your _ room,” teases Lance as Hunk chuckles and waves to him. 

The door slides closed as Lance goes through his hoodie pockets and finds the silver locket and opens it. 

Lance smiles fondly at the thought of taking care of kids as he misses his nephew and niece. Who knows maybe Louie has a kid too. Maybe _some_ of his homesick will go away for a while. 

* * *

 

Lance walks to the main room in full Paladin armor as the planet of Gilass is in view. 

Gilass is true to Allura’s description, which fills Lance's stomach with dread as his palms begin to sweat under the suit.

Gilass is practically an all ocean blue waters with some colored patches that reminds Lance of coral reefs. Then right in the middle is an island that resembles a crescent moon. Lance cringes at the sight of visible rivers running through the land like veins. 

The overall island is a lush jungle green other than the tan sand along the curves of the land with hints of blue from rivers and large lakes

Lance squints his eyes as most of the ocean are a deep ocean blue in the area closest to the curve of the island is more of a lighter shade almost beach glass. The shape of the area reminds him of sun.

His attention of the view is broken when he hears someone clearing their throat. 

Lance turns around facing Allura as the other Paladins stare at him as he apologizes, “Sorry, Allura….just was taking in the planet.”

Allura nods in understatement as she looks at the planet as well. Gilass  _ is  _ truly a beautiful planet with clear waters like a gem among rocks. 

“That's quite alright, I just wanted to remind you, there's no need for your helmet as we'll be staying in a group when traveling to the children,” says Allura with a gentle smile. 

Lance nods as they all prepare to land. 

Pidge looks at their coordinates to land and pulls up a nap to see where the children would be and sees something odd as she asks, “Allura? Why are we landing in the jungle instead of the beach where the kids are?”

Lance quickly looks up seeing that they are  _ far  _ from their actual destination which means they might need to cross water. 

Lance takes a deep breath reminding him of Hunk’s reassurance that the suits are waterproof, so he has no need to worry. Though now they aren't carrying helmets so his head could wet. 

Lance shakes his head trying to get rid of any worries as the only reason his head would get wet is if they need to swim. 

“Well, Coran informed that ship might frighten the children, so we're landing far away so the children are calm when we meet them,” explains Allura as the castle begins to descend into the atmosphere. 

Lance takes a steady breath to calm any nerves he might have. 

* * *

 

It's been an hour since they landed and Lance so far is having no issues so far, other than the jungle being extremely hot. 

Lance wipes sweat off his brow as suddenly dread rises in his stomach as a sound invades his ears. 

The sound of a flowing stream. 

Everyone stops at the sight as Shiro asks, “Allura, is this the way to go to the beach?”

Allura nods as confirming Lance's fear. 

The river taunts him as current crashing against rocks in the river as he peers in the river.  _ It's pretty deep, like  _ **_swimming_ ** _ deep.  _

Shiro quickly steps in the river as he's waist deep and sees they have a couple feet away and the current is kinda strong. 

“I think if we swim fast enough or walk quick enough we can make it through,” suggests Shiro as he gets out of water to avoid the current. 

Lance quickly grabs Hunk as a sign of his fear as Hunk tries to calm him down, motioning to say something else. 

“Maybe there's another way we can go. That current looks pretty strong,” comments Lance as he edges away from the bank a bit.

Pidge scoffs at the suggestion. Is this guy serious?  _ She _ should be the one nervous that river is gonna go up to her shoulders. 

“That's why we are going to  _ quickly _ swim across the water is like maybe four feet at  _ most _ ,” argues Pidge as the distance isn't so bad either.

Lance gulps as he looks at Hunk silently pleading to help him out. 

Hunk nods secretly as he adds, “I kinda agree with Lance here. I mean that current could pull any of us.  _ Plus _ , we don't know what's it there what if there's like fish that eat flesh or something.”

Pidge looks at Hunk shocked knowing the guy as being careful, but this is kinda pushing it. 

“If there is something that will attack us, we still have our Bayards,” suggests Keith showing his Bayard. 

"Yeah no. I'm not exactly in a sushi mood. Maybe we can just go around it,” comments Lance causing Keith to roll his eyes. 

Shiro puts Lance's suggestion into thought as he looks at each direction the river is from. He can't seem to see any starting or ending point, but nothing. 

“It's too far either way, so we're just going to need to risk it,” says Shiro as he edges closer to the bank, but not quite stepping in. 

Soon enough everyone, except Lance, is edging closer ready to step in the river. Allura looks to see everyone is ready except Lance. 

“Lance, come on. We're going to be late,” says Allura annoyed at Lance's attitude. 

Lance quietly whimpers at the sight of the current crashing against the rocks as water.

“May-Maybe we could get the Lions and fly over,” suggests Lance as he sees his options are running low. 

Hunk looks sympathetically at Lance while everyone rolls their eyes and groans at the what they're hearing.

“Then we would need to go  _ all the way back _ . It took us an hour to get here and I'm sure another hour back, we don't have time for that,” argues Keith annoyed at this.

“Yeah, what's your deal Lance?” asks Pidge annoyed at what he's doing.

Pidge then takes notice of Lance. His focused look on the water, his fingers twitching at the sight, him biting his lip.

Pidge then smirks as she asks in a teasing tone, “What are afraid of a little water?”

_ You don't know the half of it _ . Lance fixes his posture as he quickly stands taller and stops his twitching. 

“No! Of course not! You  _ know _ that I'm not!” defends Lance as he crosses his arm, but still remaining going any closer to the water. 

“Then prove it,” challenges Pidge as she yanks his arm and pushes him in the water. 

Lance screams as he falls head first in the water before he swims up to get air. Lance is counting down the seconds as he looks at Hunk for some assistance.

_ Ten _

Hunk is quickly looking around before he looks behind them and sees a deeper part of jungle as he yells, “Wait! I think saw something in the jungle! Everybody look!”

_ Nine _

Soon enough everyone is looking to see what's he looking for, but they see  _ nothing _ .

_ Eight _

Hunk quickly looks back as he motions Lance to go swim and hide. 

_ Seven _

Lance nods as he quickly puts his head underwater to hide anything. 

_ Six _

“I don't see anything,” comments Pidge curious at what Hunk could've seen. 

_ Five _

Lance can feel the current as he hides himself at a rock waiting for the transformation to finish. 

_ Four  _

Hunk looks back and still sees Lance with legs as he keeps rambling at what he saw. 

_ Three _

Lance closes his eyes preparing himself for anything. 

_ Two _

Pidge impatiently taps her foot annoyed as it seems they're looking for nothing. 

_ One _

Lance feels the tail appear as he quickly jets against the current looking for a place to hide. 

Pidge hears a splash as she turns around and sees Lance is  _ gone _ . 

“Guys! Lance is gone!” announces Pidge as everyone quickly turns their heads around.

“Where is he?!” yells Keith in concern looking in the water for any sign of him. 

“Lance!” calls Allura hoping to hear any confirmation. 

“Where are you?!” yells Shiro as he notices that there's no footprints at the other bank. 

“Number Three!” calls out Coran as dread fills his stomach. 

“Buddy?” weakly calls Hunk to hide any suspicion. 

Soon enough all them go in water hoping to see some kind of sign of Lance as they cross it, but nothing.

Shiro sighs in worry wondering where Lance could've gone. Shiro doesn't see any nearby footprints. 

“Princess, where's the beach where we're supposed to meet?” asks Shiro curiously.

Allura ponders trying to remember before Pidge pulls out a map.

“The beach is down stream then turn left,” says Pidge as everyone looks at the map as well. 

“Great, we'll keep looking for Lance downstream until we hit the beach then we'll start looking in the jungle,” starts Shiro as they begin walking along the river. 

Hunk stops when something flashes in his eye. He looks to see a shimmering blue scale in the opposite direction.  _ Lance _ . 

Hunk begins walking backwards before turning around running to the direction of his best friend. 

His movement catches the others’ attention as they look to see Hunk is going the wrong way. 

“Hunk! The river is going downstream! You're going the wrong way! Get back here!” yells Shiro, but it seems to go deaf to Hunk. 

Shiro groans as he wonders what Hunk could be thinking. He then looks at Pidge. 

“Pidge, you have a map. Could you go get him?” requests Shiro in a gentle tone. 

Pidge nods as she begins to run in the direction of Hunk. 

* * *

 

Pidge pushes through the leaves as she follows the footsteps. The rush of the river blasts through her ears, but doesn't deafen her worries.

_ Why did I push him!?! He could've drowned!  _ Pidge hacks through the jungle in frustration as she groans wondering where Hunk could be. 

That's when she hears it. 

“Dude! It's not going away! You didn't bring towels or anything!” yells Lance causing Pidge to sigh in relief. 

_ But wait… how did he- _

“I'm trying man! The only thing we can dry this is with leaves!” yells Hunk as she hears a crunch of leaves as the a soaked jungle leaf ball bobs in the water. 

Pidge quickly rushes seeing a large boulder facing her. A Paladin armor boot peeks from behind the boulder as she goes closer. 

When she goes closer she hears Lance grumbling under his breath as Hunk whispers reassurances. 

Pidge right in front of the boulder. All she has to do is go around it and apologize. She takes a cautious step before returning the step. Guilt filling her stomach. 

It's her fault Lance nearly drowned. Lance obviously showed discomfort with going in the water. Why did she have to push it? 

Pidge pushes the guilt away thinking she can at least apologize. She walks behind the boulder as she begins not looking at him yet, “Lance, look for what happened I'm-”

Pidge freezes at the sight. 

“-sorry…..,” finishes Pidge as she instinctively takes a step back in surprise at the sight before her.

_ Lance has a- _

_ He's a- _

Lance and Hunk freeze dropping the large moist leaves as they look at her dropped jaw and wide eyes behind her glasses. 

“I can explain?” says Lance sheepishly with a slight smile hoping Pidge would change her expression. 

Pidge is silent, though she closes her mouth and eyes. She takes a breath. 

Lance braces for a scream or words of disgust as Hunk prepares to defend his friend.

However, neither could expect the reaction. 

“Ugh! I'm so  _ blind!  _ I  _ knew _ you weren't normal! I just brushed it off as your personality! I should've  _ known _ you're one of them!” yells Pidge as she begins pacing back in front rambling on about cryptids and reports. 

Lance is taken back as he looks at Hunk who shrugs in confusion being just as lost as Lance in this new development. 

“You're not weirded about  _ this _ ?” asks Lance as he points to the tail with his mouth open slightly and a raised eyebrow. 

Pidge sighs annoyed as she pinches her nose and shakes her head. 

“ _ No!  _ Lance! We are  _ literally _ in  _ space _ , fighting against an  _ alien _ empire with giant, mechanical,  _ cats _ that turn into one  _ huge _ robot! I'm disappointed in  _ myself!” _ yells Pidge as she throws her hands in air in frustration. 

Lance smiles at Hunk who kneels down to pat his head in comfort as this is best kind of freak out reaction. 

_ “ _ I should've seen the signs! Water acting weird around you! Long times in the bathroom! The rush when you get  _ one _ drop of quiznaking water on you! YOU'RE A MERMAN!” yells Pidge in frustration as she groans into her hands. 

Lance and Hunk wince at the volume as Lance panics at how she's getting louder with each word. 

“Pidge! Please keep your voice down!” begs Lance as he instinctively looks for people that might be listening. 

Pidge shuts her mouth as she glares at Lance with she points an accusing finger in his face. 

Lance gulps worried how this will go as Hunk is ready to step in. 

“And  _ you _ .  _ You _ have the  _ audacity _ of  _ not  _ telling _ me!” _ finishes Pidge as her annoyance turns to more disappointment. 

Lance chuckles as all that fear and worry is replaced with relief and joy of acceptance. 

“Sorry?” apologizes Lance as he shrugs as he lets out a shaky laugh as Hunk rubs his shoulders.

Pidge huffs in annoyance before she leans against the boulder as she stares at the tail. 

“You better be. I've been trying to find evidence that merpeople exist since forever and maybe prove it to the world,” comments Pidge with a smirk. 

Hunk and Lance freeze as Lance grabs her down and makes her look at him straight in the eye. 

“You stop that train of thought right there. I'm happy you know, and I'm glad you wanted to see that merpeople, but please  _ please _ don't tell  _ anyone _ . Not even the others. The only people that know are you and Hunk,” explains Lance in a dead serious expression. 

Pidge finds no humor. No teasing. Just seriousness. Lance is not kidding. Pidge nods as Lance lets go. 

Hunk sits next to Lance as Pidge joins them as Pidge stares at the ocean blue shimmering in the sun. 

“How long does it stay?” asks Pidge curiously as Lance would've switched it back already. 

Lance sighs tiredly as he leans his head back as he chuckles at the sight of it as he makes it do a small flop. 

“When it dries up,” answers Hunk as he throws another soaked leaf in the jungle in frustration. 

Pidge analyzes the tail seeing it's still soaked. The only thing that is dry so far is the tail end, other than that the base is completely soaked. 

“Too bad, you can't just magically take the water out. You know like a water bender,” jokes Pidge as she giggles to herself before she sees their wide eyes. “What?”

Lance groans into his hands as he throws them in frustration as Hunk is laughing at his misery. 

“Why have I  _ never _ tried that! Why have I been so  _ blind! _ ” yells Lance as he facepalms leaving a bright red mark contrasting against the tan skin. 

Pidge looks confused at him before she sees him take a calming breath. 

Slowly Lance twists his hand as a water puddle forms in the middle of tail. He lifts his hand as the puddle turns into a bubble as in a magical shimmer the tail turns to legs. He then tosses the water in the river as he sighs in relief as he stretches his legs. 

Pidge looks at the legs then looks at the river as she points to each in shock as her jaw drops once again. 

“No way! You have  _ powers!” _ yells Pidge in shock at the reveal as she bounces up in surprise and excitement. 

Lance nods as he shows off in the river making a water tentacle before dropping it ask together. Pidge watches in fascination before she remembers certain  _ incidents _ in the castle as she whips her head to Lance.

“Wait a tick! Those weren't plumbing malfunctions they were because of  _ you _ !” accuses Pidge as Lance and Hunk chuckle at her accusation, but he didn't deny it. 

Pidge quickly catches up to them as she asks a stream of questions about Lance's merman self.

* * *

Keith paces around the bank of the river as he worries where Lance could be. There's no sign of him even near the bank. 

_ Where could he be?  _ Keith stares into the jungle about to start the search in the jungle before Shiro grabs his shoulder. 

“Just a couple more minutes. Pidge and Hunk aren't back yet,” suggests Shiro with a gentle look as Keith looks at the jungle.

The crunch of jungle leaves causes Keith and Shiro jump as they prepare for an attack though the source of the crunch reveals themselves as Keith and Shiro relax. 

“Where were you?” asks Shiro as Lance, Hunk and Pidge trudge through the sand to them. 

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge stare at each other as they rub their heads guilty for being late. 

“Sorry Shiro, after I fell I got lost so Pidge and Hunk took a while on finding me,” apologises Lance as he motions for them to nod in agreement. 

Shiro sighs in relief at the sight Lance is fine as he adds, “I'm just glad you're alright.”

Lance nods with a strained smile feeling bad that he's still hiding the secret from Shiro. 

Shiro motions them to follow as they trudge through the hot sand to a large coral structure. 

The structure is overall a multi color coral with platforms with a mixture of rock and wood steps. It has a plethora of holes through the house, as they could see some kids peeking out of them. Underneath the structure is a shaded opening with a hidden tide pool with rock steps leading to a large opening where Allura and Coran wait. 

They carefully walk on the slippery rock steps as Allura smiles at them then looks at Lance.

“I'm glad you're alright Lance. You  _ are  _ alright?” asks Allura in concern. 

Lance nods confidently as Allura gives him a look over before turning to an alien by the door. 

She has a pink complexion with heart shaped fins connected to her ears. She wears a lavender dress that resembles scales at the bottom as her bare pink feet peek out. Wrinkles rest under her yellow eyes as she waves at the Paladins. 

“It's wonderful to meet you Paladins. I'm Caetae the Caretaker of the Gilassian children,” greets Caetae as her fins twitch in happiness. 

Allura bows in respect as she greets her as Caetae leads them inside as she clears her throat.

“Children! The Paladins of Voltron are here!” announces Caetae as they feel the shake of the structure as they hear a stampede of footsteps. 

Suddenly an array of children varying in colors,  heights, and aquatic features arrive. They all bright toothy smiles, some more sharp than others as they all greet the Paladins. 

“It's an honor to meet you all. I'm Princess Allura, this is my advisor Coran, and the Paladins: Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk,” introduces Allura as she gestures to each Paladin who waves at the children. 

The children greet back, but one hand rises as Allura points to them as she gestures them to move forward. 

“Yes, what's your question?” asks Allura with a gentle tone and kind smile. 

The child has a light blue complexion that looks smooth like a pearl with curious red eyes. He wears a tan and brown shorts as he shuffles his feet. 

The child bites his lip as he looks at Lance who waves with a friendly smile as he points to Lance. 

“Why does the Blue Paladin smell like fish?” asks the child as Caetae quickly pulls him over and apologies for the rude question. 

Lance's eyes widen as he sees Pidge trying not to snicker as Hunk pats his back reassuringly while the others take a step away from him. 

Lance kneels down to the child's level as he answers, “I probably smell like fish because I fell into your planet’s river.”

Allura braces herself for a rude comment from Caetae before she hears the children laugh at the small joke. 

“There's no fish in river! Just water!” comments another child in between her giggles. 

The girl has a lighter blue complexion then the boy, but has a darker blue fins acting like hair to her shoulders and Lance could see a forming dorsal fin where the blue continues to the side of pointed ears. She wears a blue dress dress that goes to her knees. 

Lance smiles as he goes closer to the children with a mischievous smile. 

“Then something must've grabbed me,” adds Lance as he playfully puts his fingers to chin before he looks at the girl that commented on his answer. “Just like  _ this!” _

Lance grabs her around the waist as he falls on his back as he tickles the girl in stomach as she squeals her laughter. 

“Ah! Stop that tickles!” begs the girl into giggles as she tries to wiggle her way out. 

Allura looks slightly concerned about to stop Lance before Hunk stops her and shakes his head as he points to kids who are all laughing and smiling.  

“Hmm I don't know if I can,” says Lance before he sighs dramatically. “If  _ only _ there were brave kids that will come to rescue you!”

Soon enough the laughter stops as the boy who asked question looks at his fellow children as he yells excitedly, “Let's get him!”

Soon an rally of children jump on Lance making mock battle cries as they try to tickle his release on the girl. 

The Paladins watch with fascination and awe as Lance already has each child wrapped around his finger as they couldn't tell who's laughing more the children or Lance. 

_ Ah, screw it. I want in _ . Pidge smirks as sees Lance stand up as she quickly jumps as he falls forward with yelp.

“Mwhaha! I have a captured the Blue Paladin! You can't escape me! For I am the Green Paladin!” yells Pidge in a mocking dangerous tone as she winks at Lance.

Lance catches it as he smiles and cries, “Oh no! Don't hurt me!”

The girl that Lance tickled soon comes forward as she fist pumps the air. 

“Let's rescue the Blue Paladin!” she yells before the boy that asked the question walks over to Pidge. “Wha- Spruga what are you doing?”

Spruga as he scratches his head before he holds onto Pidge's leg. 

“I'm joining Pidge's side Veoarn!” cries Spruga as soon enough more children follow suit. 

Veoarn pouts at this “betrayal” as she links arms with another girl. She has a blue complexion with a dorsal fin forming on her head as well with orange pointed ears as she wears a light blue dress. 

“Lapala! Will you join me?” asks Veoarn with bright eyes. 

Lapala quickly slips out of her hold as she quickly slides next to Caetae.

“I would love to Veoarn, but I promised to help Caetae with snacks,” answers Lapala sheepishly. 

Veoarn nods before glaring at Spruga as she tries to “save” Lance. 

Hunk then looks at Caetae and sees behind her is their form of a kitchen. 

Hunk hums in curiosity as he asks, “Caetae, I'm quite skilled with the culinary arts. Can I help you with this little gal?”

Caetae nods as Lapala stares at Hunk curiously as he kneels down to her ear. 

“By any chance would you like to be my taste tester. Lance is kinda-,” starts Hunk as he sees Lance being chased by some kids. “Busy.”

Lapala happily nods as she grabs Hunk’s hand and drags him to the kitchen as Coran follows them hoping to assist as well. 

Allura smiles at the sight of the children playing before she feels someone tapping on her leg. She looks down to see a couple children with hopeful eyes as she kneels down to their height. 

“Yes? How can I help you?” asks Allura curiously. 

The children push a boy in front as he pouts at his friends as he fiddles with his hand. 

“Are you  _ really _ a Princess?” asks the boy as Allura nods as the children's eyes light up. “Can you play with us then?!”

Allura smiles as children both push and drag her to a small corner of the room. 

Shiro looks at Keith who is awkwardly standing by the wall as Shiro sits on a nearby seat watching the kids play with the others. 

“Aren't you going to join in?” asks Shiro curiously as he points to the kids playing either with Pidge or Lance. 

Keith shrugs as he watches Lance smile and laugh with the kids like natural. He smiles the sight before he feels a weight on his leg. It’s one of the girls. 

She has a red complexion with yellow markings across her body as she keeps a firm grip on his leg. 

“Looks like you got an admirer,” jokes Shiro as he chuckles as he motions Keith to talk to her. 

Keith shrugs before he looks down at the girl as he sits on a nearby seat with her still hanging on. 

“Did you want to play?” asks Keith awkwardly as the girl shakes her head firmly. “You just want to stay there?”

The girl hesitates, but nods slowly as she holds on tighter as Keith decides to leave her be. 

Shiro chuckles at the quiet Gilassian before he hears Pidge call for him as he stands, but when he does an ambush of kids jump on him as they cheer about winning a game. 

Shiro looks at Pidge and Lance who's snickering to themselves as Keith chuckles at the sight of him being “crushed” by children. 

* * *

 

Lance walks around the halls looking for some of the kids playing hide and seek. He sees Veoarn come out of a room as she jumps in surprise. 

“Hey, Veoarn right?” greets Lance as she nods in confirmation. “Whatcha doing in there? I thought Caetae wanted everyone in the main room.”

Veoarn shuffles her feet as Lance raises eyebrow wondering what she's hiding from him. Her eyes dart to the other room, focusing on Caetae then anyone else. 

“She did, but I wanted to check on New One,” answers Veoarn guilty as she hangs her head down. 

_ New one?  _ Lance peeks in the fairly dark room except for the slightly dimmed crystal on the rock window sill. 

“Who's new one?” asks Lance curiously as he can't see anyone in the room. 

Veoarn grabs Lance's hand as she pulls him down to her height. She scouts around for anyone watching as she cups her hand to Lance's ear.

“Last moon, Caetae found a baby by here, but no parent so no name so we call her ‘New One’,” whispers Veoarn quickly. 

Lance stares into the room in shock.  _ There's a baby, just  _ **_alone_ ** _ in there? _

“You don't say,” starts Lance in awe of this information. “And she just  _ stays _ there?  _ All _ day?”

Veoarn nods as she shrugs at his shock as she comments, “I mean she's a baby. There isn't much they  _ can _ do.”

Lance shakes his disbelief. He isn't sure how alien babies work, but they should still have the same needs as a human baby right? 

“Is she awake?” asks Lance curiously as he peeks in the room trying to spot any movement. 

Veoarn nods before she peeks to the other room and runs past him to play with the other kids.

Lance smiles at the sight of Veoarn playing wth the kids. She reminds him so much of Lily with her bubbly attitude when she was around that age. 

Lance looks inside the room as he checks around him for anyone. When no one is nearby he slides in the room quietly. He looks for any hint of said baby when he feels around and sees by the crystal lamp is the shape of a crib. 

Lance feels around as he taps the crystal. The room lights up slightly illuminating the room as he sees the crib. 

The crib is made of strong coral as the bed resembles a sea sponge. He grabs a nearby stool as he peeks in the crib. 

_ Where are you little guppy? _ Lance’s eyes dart in the crib when he finally sees her as a smile forms on his face. 

_ She's beautiful _ . The baby Gilassian is a purple magenta complexion with pale violet eyes and light ocean blue hair with pointed ears and wears a white dress. 

She stares at him with wide eyes as she sucks on their version of a pacifier as she tries to reach out with chubby hands. 

Lance quickly cooes at her as he reaches his hand in as she quickly grabs the hand. Her hand matches the glove. He bites back a gasp before he keeps his hand in the crib. 

“Man, you sure are special and you're just _left_ _out_. Hmm, I know how that is,” whispers Lance as he plays with her chubby fingers. 

She spits out the pacifier as she puts Lance's finger in her mouth as the surrounding part of her mouth turns to the shade of his glove. 

Lance chuckles as he tickles her cheek as it also turns into the same shade as his glove again as he holds back his excitement.

“You're  _ really _ special. I guess since most fish camouflage you can do this. So why are you alone?” asks Lance as he tickles her as her quiet giggles match his quiet laughs. 

“It's because she's abandoned.”

Lance screams as he falls off the chair. He bangs his head against the wall as he sees Caetae by the door. 

“Oh uh Caetae, I'm sorry! I just saw the door open and-” stutters Lance as he stumbles trying to fix his chair before leaving the chair knocked over as he dusts off himself. 

Lance nervously leans against the wall as he tries to hide any suspicion. He waves sheepishly at her as she walks towards him. 

“No need for explanation Blue Paladin. New One is an abandoned Gilassian. Most children after they are born know who their parents are because they visit once in a while after they drop them off. But her…,” explains Caetae as a sob breaks her thoughts before she composes herself. “Just was on the sand one day, no name, no parents, just  _ nothing _ .”

Lance sees the tears fighting to come out of her eyes as she swallows them back. Lance glances at the baby who stares at him with begging eyes. 

“Can she come out of the room? I promise we'll be extra careful with her and I  _ know  _ the other Paladins will love her,” requests Lance with pleading eyes. 

Caetae looks at the matching pleading eyes as she nods as she walks over to help Lance, but stops mid step as Lance picks up New One gently as he holds her by the head. Caetae blinks rapidly in shock as Lance passes her to him as he puts a seaweed blanket on his shoulder to soften the area. He then grabs her again. 

“You are quite skilled with children Blue Paladin,” comments Caetae in shock as her arms are still open from him handing New One and getting it back. 

“Thanks, I had a lot of practice,” says Lance as he rocks her gently. 

Lance smiles as he reminisces about home. All the cousins, nieces, and nephews he held. He wonders how much birthdays and birth of new members he misses as he walks out the room as he rocks her gently. 

Lance walks in the main room as the Paladins look up in confusion at the new addition in his arms. 

“Uh Lance, who's the baby?” asks Hunk as he passes some snacks to some Gilassian children. 

Lance looks at her nervously knowing he shouldn't say her nickname though before he could say anything the children look up in shock with wide smiles. 

“New One!” yells the children as they swarm around Lance trying to peek at her. 

_ New one?  _ Paladins ponder at the unusual nickname as they walk to Lance. 

Allura peeks at the baby and sees her beautiful eyes as she plays with her finger as the baby watches it with a rapt attention. The baby grabs her finger causing the skin to turn the same shade as Allura’s skin causing Allura to giggle. 

“You got similar powers like me! Why is that?” asks Allura curiously in a playful tone. 

Pidge adjusts her glasses trying to think of a solution as she hums in curiosity. 

“Every Gilassian has some sort of cool thing! Like check out this!” yells Veoarn as she grabs a random child and claps their hands together and rubs it quickly as sparks crackle around the hand as Veoarn’s hair starts standing up. 

“Or this!” adds Spruga as he grabs around kid squeezes their hand as ink peeks out before the kid pulls back their hand with a blushing face.

Pidge hums in surprise at the reveal of this new feature of the Gilassians. 

“But why call her new one?” asks Pidge curiously as Lance shakes his head rapidly as she looks at him oddly. 

“It's cause she has no name!” exclaims Spruga not realizing the meaning behind. 

Pidge covers her mouth embarrassed as she glances at Keith who's eyes soften at the baby as he walks over to Lance. 

“She's cute,” compliments Keith as he stares at the baby. 

She stares at Keith with wide eyes as she smiles with a toothless grin as Keith blushes before promptly looking away. 

“Come on Keith, isn't she cute?” asks Shiro as he gestures to her as Keith smiles slightly. 

Hunk has an analyzing look on his face before he snaps his fingers. 

“Nani!” yells Hunk as everyone looks at him weirdly. “What?”

“Nani?” asks Lance curiously with a raised eyebrow. 

“New One is kinda sad for a name. We should change it,” starts Hunk before he looks at Caetae. “If that's okay.”

Caetae bites her lip before she sees the Paladin’s pleading eyes. Lance's ocean puppy eyes matched New One’s one out of pity and the other of curiosity. Hunk’s eyes and smile shine hope. Pidge has a bright smile as she bounces on her heels. Allura has a smile, but her eyes are begging to help the child. Shiro matches the expression, but with some of his teeth showing. Then there's Keith. 

His eyes are downcast as he avoids looking at Caetae focusing on New One. He has the same look in his eyes when she found her with a mixture of belonging and a dim light of hope. 

She sighs with a smile as she looks at the children who all share a bright smile and eyes. 

“Please Caetae!” begs the Gilassian children as Caetae smiles and nods as they cheer and hug each other tightly. “Thank you Caetae!”

Lance smiles brightly as he tickles the baby as her laughter jingles through the kids. 

“But no to Nani, Hunk sorry,” says Shiro as Hunk pouts. “Nani means ‘what’ in Japanese. I don't think that would be any better.”

Hunk nods in understanding as he tries to think of another name along with the other Paladins. 

“How about Finn?” suggests Pidge thinking about how mostly everyone here is semi aquatic. She snickers when she sees Lance's eye twitch remembering about his dilemma and the horrid pun. 

Lance isn't sure what he should be irritated at. The pun or her unintentional jab at him. 

“Yeah, no. No obvious puns  _ please,” _ requests Lance as he holds the baby closer. 

Pidge shrugs helplessly with a sheepish smile. 

Everyone ponders over a name as the baby babbles over their thoughts until a suggestion is made. 

“Violet.”

Everyone turns to Keith who's still avoiding eye contact with the baby as he shrugs. 

“I mean it kinda fits,” comments Keith as he shrugs as he side eyes the baby. 

Lance really  _ really _ didn't want to admit it, but it actually perfect. Her skin is like violet flowers matching her eyes. Then there's the old rhyme of violets are blue matching her ocean hair. 

Lance sees Pidge smirking along with Hunk with an amused smile as he motions to Keith as Lance tries to hold his blush.

“Not bad Mullet, I gotta say it's a pretty nice name,” compliments Lance with a smile as Keith returns the smile as he glances at the baby. 

Blue meets violet as they smile at the new name of the Gilassian as Violet giggles happily as she looks at her carrier and the person that named her. Keith and Lance glance at her with smiles.

“Are you two married?” asks Lapala curiously breaking the moment between Lance and Keith immediately. 

Pidge snorts as she laughs, Hunk tries to be a good friend hold it back, Allura giggles happily, Coran smiles proudly, and Shiro is smirking at Keith. 

“N-no!” denies Keith and Lance as they look away from each other, but steal glances to each other. 

Veoarn taps Lance's leg as he looks down wondering what she needs. 

“Can we play?” requests Veoarn gently. 

Lance nods as he looks for someone to give Violet to as he passes her to Keith. 

“Sorry man, I can't exactly play and hold Violet,” apologizes Lance before being dragged by Veoarn.

Keith looks at Violet who stares at him with wide eyes. He tries to imitate the way Lance held her. When he thinks he got it he holds her as gentle as he can.

His heart warms at the sight of her toothless smile before he feels a hand on his shoulder and sees Allura with a gentle smile. 

“Caetae wants us to pick up some nearby fruit for their dinner,” explains Allura as Keith nods.

Keith looks for Caetae to give her Violet before Lance grabs her. 

“Caetae is going to show you the way, so I'm watching the kids,” explains Lance as he cradles Violet gently. 

Keith looks at Lance as he blushes at the familial picture of Lance with a baby as he nods and follows the other Paladins out. 

* * *

 

When they came back as the sun sets Caetae greets to an empty room wondering where the children were. The Paladins follow suit with curious look. 

That's when they hear it. The laughter. 

They follow the sound to the children's room. They peek is as the source is revealed. All the children are sitting in a circle with Lance in the middle with Violet in his lap happily babbling and clapping. 

“One more time!” cheers the children as Lance laughs at the excitement. 

Lance claps to a rhythm as he counts for them to start as the children follow his lead. 

“ _ Violet, Violet, Violet fishy in the sea! Tiny little fishy, who could you really be? _ ” they sing as Lance pokes Violet as she giggles happily. 

Caetae covers her mouth in joy as the children have never been  _ this _ happy, especially New On- she means Violet. 

“ _ Violet, Violet, Violet magic sets you free! Oh she's a little girl with a round tummy! _ ” they sing as Lance blows a raspberry against Violet’s stomach. 

Coran chuckles at the sight of Lance being carefree with the children. 

“ _ Tip, tippy toe, jump, jump, and hop! Now that I've got my legs, I cannot stop! _ ” sings Lance and Veoarn as Lance plays with Violet’s toes.

Allura smiles as happy tears are starting to form in her eyes as days on Altea playing with her father play in her memory. 

Shiro’s eyes soften at the sight of Lance having fun with the children, especially with Violet. 

“ _ Pat, paddy pat, waving hello! Come and hold hands with me, dancing we go! _ ” sings Lance and Spurga as Lance grabs a hand and waves at the other children. 

Pidge covers her mouth at the sweet gesture of Lance with the kids. 

“ _ My feet are skipping, my heart, too! Happy happy are we all! _ ” sings Lance with Lapala as he tickles Violet making her smile and laugh. 

Hunk holds a hand close to his heart at the scene reminding him of his sisters.

“ _ Maybe I might love you! Maybe I might love you! So hold on tight and hold me close! _ ” sings Lance as he held onto Violet cheek to cheek as her cheek matches with Lance's. 

Keith smiles showing some of his teeth at the sight before them as blush forms on his cheeks.  

Lance conducts with his fingers in a three beat as the children smile knowing what they need to do. 

“ _ You're my hero! _ ” finishes Lance and the children as they all clap. 

Lance sees the Paladins watching as he motions the kids to quiet down. 

“Hey, everybody. How was getting food?” asks Lance awkwardly as he carries Violet to Caetae.

Caetae grabs Violet, but Violet opens her hands and makes a grabbing motion at Lance. Caetae gasps as Violet never shown any interest in anyone. 

“Do you want to hold her more?” asks Caetae as Lance smiles, but shakes his head.

“No, let someone else take her. I had my share of Violet time,” answers Lance as Caetae nods and looks at the other Paladins and sees Keith. 

Caetae passes Violet to Keith who happily grabs his hair. 

Keith grimaces at the pull, but overall doesn't mind. He tries to adjust her as Caetae passes a thin green liquid in what appears to be their version of a baby bottle. 

“Just feed her while I cook and she should go right to sleep,” says Caetae before Keith could argue. 

Keith is about to hand off Violet before he sees the other are occupied with Allura braiding hair while her is being braided, Hunk is helping Caetae with Coran, Shiro is occupied with kids hanging off him, and Pidge and Lance are playing with the kids.

Keith sighs as he sits on a nearby chair and feeds Violet who is trying to smile at him while eating. He wipes any access milk(?) from her mouth. 

Keith loses track of time watching Violet drink her milk he doesn't look when he feels a presence beside him.

“She's actually pretty cute Shiro, and so chubby,” comments Keith as he smiles more loosely.

“Um not Shiro.”

Keith looks up as his cheeks turn red when he sees Lance with slightly pink cheeks as he rubs his head nervously. Keith looks back at Violet as he mutters an apology.

“It's okay. I just came here to tell you that you're uh kinda holding her wrong,” comments Lance as he grabs Keith's hand and adjusts his position to make Violet sit up and drink the rest of it and holds it. 

Keith blushes at the moment with how this can be seen to the unknowing person. 

Lance and Keith watch Violet as the milk is finished and her eyes drift off to sleep. 

“I can take her back to her room,” offers Lance opening his arms to take her. 

Keith is about to before he shakes his head and declines, “I'm okay. I can do it.”

Lance smiles as he nods as Keith walks into the room. Lance watches Keith with a fond smile.

* * *

 

Night comes sooner than anyone expects as the Gilassian children are tucked in sponge beds with tired eyes. 

“Alright, children the Paladins will come back tomorrow so you know what to say,” says Caetae as she stands by the crystal light ready to dim the lights.

“Thank you Paladins!” yell the children happily. 

Allura and Coran bow in gratitude as the Paladins return their thank you’s as they are ready to go and wave. 

“Wait!” yells Veoarn suddenly almost bolting out of bed that Caetae forces her to go down. 

“Veoarn, what is it?” asks Caetae in a stern tone. 

Veoarn bites her lip ashamed how she brought attention to herself and is about to take it back before she sees Lance's smile urging her to finish. 

“Could… could the Paladins tell us a story before they go?” requests Veoarn shyly.

Caetae is about to deny before other children ask the same thing with more enthusiasm and look at her with pleading eyes. 

Caetae sighs as she looks at the Paladins and asks, “Would you mind?”

Allura shakes her head before she turns to the Paladins with a curious look. 

“Do any of you know stories?” asks Allura curiously with a sheepish smile. 

The Paladins wrack their brains trying to think of a story. 

Pidge hums in curiosity as she looks at Lance who's more looking awkward then trying to think of a story. 

“Lance, I bet you have a story,” comments Pidge with a sly smile. 

Before Lance could say something the other Paladins look at him. 

“Yeah, Lance you have a  _ huge _ family you must have some stories,” comments Hunk with an encouraging smile. 

Lance nods as he grabs a seat as everyone's attention is on him. 

“Alright this story is about a creature on Earth called mermaids. They're kinda like what you guys are going to grow up into, but they look like us with fish tails,” starts Lance awkwardly wondering which story he should tell. 

While Lance thinks about which one to say the children and Alteans look intrigued by this information of Earth, Shiro rolls his eyes looking at Keith who has a curious and analytical look about the story, and Pidge and Hunk look at each other nervously wondering where this is going.

Lance snaps his fingers as he continues, “They were… four of them by the names of Cl....Claire, E....Ella, Ri….Rita, and Lew….Lucas. Claire is shy and hardly goes by the humans out of fear of what they could do, however her best friends Ella and Rita weren't as most of the other sea creatures swam near them. Lucas sometimes joined them, but rather prefers to be with Claire. If you know what I mean?”

Lance winks as some the kids awed at the thought of a crush while others pretending to gag. 

“One day, Ella and Rita swam near fishing boats when they see a turtle, a cute Earth sea creature with a shell, stuck in the net. They look to see if the fishermen were watching, which luckily they weren't as no human should  _ ever _ find out about mermaids. Rita grabs a knife and cuts the net to save the turtle,” retells Lance as he tries to remember all the details. 

The Gilassians and Alteans look confused at the thought of why another species on Earth would hide themselves. 

“When they come back to tell Claire about the incident Lucas tells about a rumor among the fishermen about a shark, a big fish with sharp teeth that eats other fish, attacked the net and had a bounty,” says Lance before he leans in. “Though to tell you the truth sharks despite being known for being scary are actually pretty nice.”

Everyone chuckles at his comment causing Lance to laugh at it as well. 

“Anyway, Claire knew that swimming towards the humans was a bad idea, but she felt terrible about the poor turtles. She didn't know what to think anymore,” says Lance as a sad smile forms on his face. 

Granny Cleo used to tell him how scared she was of the water, but how she rather do the right thing then not do anything.  _ Heh, kinda reminds me of  now. _

“Ella and Rita still swam near the humans and were terrified of the sights of hooks confirming the truth that the humans were on the hunt, so they immediately swam back worried about being the ones in net,” says Lance as he smirks at the sight of Gilassians getting nervous. 

Everyone's listening with a rapt attention wondering how this will go. 

“Back with Claire she thinks about what to do. She's worried about the turtles, but is too scared to do anything. Lucas sees this and tries to tell Claire she's  _ amazing _ , but she doesn't believe him and swam off to think about what to do,” says Lance as he remembers how insecure she was. 

Keith freezes wondering if Lance is referring to himself as he remembers when a couple months before they found the real Shiro, but he keeps listening.

“The next morning, Claire watches from her window and sees a boat with a net. Claire feels a bowling anger in her as Lucas asks what she's thinking and says her concerns about the fishermen and to tell Ella and Rita. Lucas agrees until he turns around when he feels the blast of water and Claire is  _ gone _ ,” says Lance with a dramatic voice.

The Gilassians and Alteans gasp causing the Paladins to chuckle at their shock.

“Lucas put two and two together that Claire went after the fishermen as he swam to tell Ella and Rita before Claire could get hurt. Though his worries weren't as needed as thought as Claire swam through the ocean and _ finally _ sees the beauty of the ocean, but they were not unnecessary for when Claire saved turtle but got caught in the net. Claire  _ struggled  _ and  _ struggled  _ to get out, but to no avail,” says Lance as his tone grows more drastic. 

The Gilassians children gasp in worry as they hold their blankets closer to their chest.

“Meanwhile Lucas swam as fast as he could to find Ella and Rita to tell about Claire saying how she swam farther into the ocean. At first they were happy she finally did it before Lucas told them it was  _ much  _ worse,” continues Lance as he makes his tone even more drastic. 

The children cover their heads with their blankets, but they kept listening. 

“Claire was still struggling, but eventually couldn't keep up and blackout. The fishermen thinking Claire was a shark began to pull the net up. Ella and Rita jetted through the water worried how to get Claire out. Ella swam up wondering how to stall when she sees the machine pulling up the net. She splashed it as the machine stops,” continues Lance with a smile.

The children sigh in relief as they ease up and lean back into bed.

“Ella and Rita eventually get Claire out and she wakes up as they swim back home safe and sound and Claire wasn't so afraid the ocean. The end,” finishes Lance ready to leave. 

He stands up before he sees a hand up and points to them to ask. 

“What was the point of that story? I mean Claire was right it was dangerous, yet she still liked it and wants to go back?” asks Spurga confused. 

Lance chuckles as he sits back down to explain. 

“Well, maybe that's the point. Just because of a couple scary incidents doesn't mean you should stop. You gotta keep going like Claire. If she gave up she wouldn't see the beauty that's in the ocean,” explains Lance with a smile as the Gilassian children tuck themselves in with smiles. 

Lance is about leave again before he sees another hand and points to them to talk. 

“Are mermaids real?” asks Lapala curiously.

Immediately they are both denials and agreements causing the Alteans and Gilassians to be confused. 

“No, mermaids are just a story back on Earth,” clarifies Shiro with a sad tone hoping he didn't deter any hopes these children might have had. 

Keith scoffs at Shiro as Shiro pinches his nose and shakes his head knowing where he's going with this. 

“Shiro, we don't know if for  _ sure _ they're real, which they are. There's been reports from centuries before us about creatures like them. Plus, I think we forget we supposedly know more about  _ space _ then we do about the ocean,” argues Keith determined as Shiro rolls his eyes. 

Pidge snickers before Keith and Shiro look at her for an answer which causes her to laugh nervously.

“I mean I kinda agree with Keith. We don't  _ know _ what's real and not real. Some people didn't believe aliens were real and yet here we are,” agrees Pidge hoping she didn't reveal too much. 

Hunk quietly groans not sure how Lance feels about this. 

“Mermaids aren't real. Someone would've found them by now,” lies Hunk hoping to throw Shiro and Keith off of Lance's trail. 

Lance chuckles as everyone looks at him for an answer Shiro out of exasperation, Keith with annoyance and determination, and Pidge and Hunk out of concern.

“Mermaids are as real as you think they are. Sometimes seeing isn't believing, but believing is seeing,” answers Lance as everyone seems satisfied with his answer. 

Caetae thanks them once more as the Gilassian children rest their heads as dims the crystal until it's practically pitch black.

“Paladins, please join in my office while we discuss plans for the rest of the week,” requests Caetae as the Paladins soon follow her. 

Lance stops when he hears whimpering and sniffling in Violet’s room as he sneaks in to check on her. 

Her eyes are welling up with tears looking like she's about to start to bawl. Lance tries to gently shush her as he sees a bottle of the milk by the lamp. It's warm enough as he picks up Violet and cradles her as he sits in a chair as he feeds Violet, but when she finishes she still looks sad. 

“Shhh Violet. It's okay Lancey Lance is here. No need to be sad,” reassures Lance, but Violet is still upset. 

Lance tries to think of what to do. What did he usually do when a baby in the house was upset.  _ I guess that's the thing. I never did that. Mama would be the one to do that.  _

Lance looks at Violet as he rocks her gently as he remembers a time when he was upset as he hums a low tone to get Violet’s attention as he reminisces about that stormy night. 

* * *

 

_ A five year old Lance jumped at the sound of thunder outside his house as he screams and hides under his covers.  _

_ “Mijo! Lance?!” yelled Mama as he peeked through the covers seeing her hold a candle.  _

_ Lance popped his head out, but still covering his ears. Mama saw him as she rushed to his side and sat on the bed as she rubs his head soothingly.  _

_ “What happened, mijo?” asked Mama as she tried to comfort him through his blankets.  _

_ Lance shook his head too afraid to make a peep as he shuddered through the blankets afraid the thunder would get louder.  _

_ Mama looked through the window as rain pelted against the glass as lightning crashed at the distance. She smiled understanding why her precious boy was screaming.  _

_ “Mijo? Were you scared of the thunder?” asked Mama gently as she rubbed his head as he nodded as he goes closer to her warmth.  _

_ Mama then began to hum a low tone that entrapped Lance as he popped his head out more and uncovered his ears to listen better. _

_ “ _ **_Hush now my story. Close your eyes and sleep. Waltzing the waves. Diving the deep. Stars are shining bright. The wind is on the rise. Whispering words of long lost lullabies,”_ ** _ sang Mama as she rubbed his head soothingly as Lance crawled into her lap.  _

_ Lance watched the window as the loud pelting turned into gentle tapping as his eyes as the crescent moon peeked through the dark clouds.  _

_ “ _ **_Oh won't you come with me. Where the moon is made of gold. And in the morning sun. We'll be sailing. Oh won't you come with me. Where the ocean meets the sky. And as the clouds roll by. We'll sing the song of the sea_ ** _ ,” sang Mama as she grabbed Lance as he could listen to her heartbeat. _

_ Lance drifted off to sleep by the sound of her heartbeat and singing.  _

* * *

 

“ _ I had a dream last night. And heard the sweetest sound. I saw a great white light and dancers in the round. Castles in the sand. Cradles in the trees. Don't cry, I'll see you by and by, _ ” sings Lance as he cradles Violet gently as he makes her look at the ocean through her window. 

Violet stares at the ocean as the moon sits on the ocean as her violet changes to light blue shade. 

“ _ Oh won't you come with me. Where the moon is made of gold. And in the morning sun. We'll be sailing. Oh won't you come with me. Where the ocean meets the sky. And as the clouds roll by. We'll sing the song of the sea, _ ” sings Lance as he brushes Violet’s light ocean hair turns to the shade of his gloves. 

Violet smiles a last toothless smile before her eyes begin to close as she snuggles closer to Lance.

“ _ Rolling, rolling, rolling…, _ ” sings Lance as a fond smile forms as Violet’s whimpers silent.

Lance smiles as he rocks her gently as they look at the ocean.

* * *

 

The Paladins each have a fond smile after what Caetae told them that because of Lance’s bond with the children will guarantee the Gilassians joining the coalition. 

“I wish to thank you Lance for your amazing job!” compliments Allura as she turns to Lance, but he's not there. “Lance?”

Everyone looks around and don't see him, before Hunk shushes them as they hear a haunting tune as they are drawn to it. 

They follow the song into Violet’s room and see Lance in a chair humming to a sleeping Violet as he gently takes the empty bottle out of her mouth. 

“ _ Oh won't you come with me. Where the moon is made of gold. And in the morning sun. We'll be sailing free. Oh won't you come with me. Where the ocean meets the sky. And as the clouds roll by. We'll sing the song of the sea, _ ” finishes Lance as he gently sets Violet in the crib as he tucks her in. 

Coran sniffles as he wipes some tears formed in his eyes. 

Allura smiles fondly seeing another side of Lance. 

Shiro proudly grins at Lance for taking care of Violet when they didn't notice Violet might've been in distressed.

Hunk is proud at Lance as he knows Lance is missing his family, so taking care of the kids by the ocean must've brought the best side of Lance. 

Pidge smirks as Lance is showing his big brother side that reminds her so much of Matt. 

Keith smiles, not noticing happy tears are trying to form, for here is Lance taking care of an orphan alien with no care in the world singing with a beautiful voice. 

Keith clenches his heart trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. There's a pang in chest as he watches Lance walk around the room with Violet as he hopes one day he can have that. 

_ Maybe with him too _ . Keith smiles he leans against the wall watching Lance with a fond smile. 

Lance hums the song, as the Paladins hide by the wall as they're not sure if Lance would like to know they were listening in.

Lance walks out as he looks at the others by the wall and asks, “Sorry Violet was crying, what did Caetae want?”

“Just wanted to say thank you,” says Allura as she smiles as Lance nods in understanding. 

After leaving the care home they all walk back to the castle with tired looks. 

* * *

 

When they arrive at the castle Lance stretches his back as he changes out of his suit. He hears a knock as he opens the door as Hunk and Pidge enter the room. 

“Nice job with kids man,” compliments Hunk as he pats Lance on the back as Lance smiles in gratitude. 

The kids were  _ amazing _ . It felt like home with the laughter and teasing.

“Hey you guys were great too. Hunk your snacks were amazing as always and Pidge you are an amazing playmate,” compliments Lance as Hunk smiles fondly while Pidge smirks proudly. 

Pidge leans against the door when she remembers something about today. 

“Was that story true?” asks Pidge curiously with a raised eyebrow. 

Hunk turns to Lance with the same curious look. 

Lance laughs at their curiosity as he answers, “Yeah, I just changed the names. It's originally about my Granny Cleo with some other details changed, but it happened.”

Lance smiles as he remembers when Granny Cleo told him stories about her time as a mermaid with Aunt Emma and Rikki. 

“They sound great,” compliments Pidge as Lance nods as he reminisces about the days of visiting Mako with his family. 

After talking about families and more questions Hunk and Pidge return to their rooms as Lance sits in his bed as he opens his locket and smiles at the smiling family in the picture. 

* * *

 

After a couple days passed the Gilassian children love the Paladins and Violet is more playful as the children are help take care of her. 

Lance walks outside to take a breather as its the third night on Gilass and the children are getting ready for dinner as the other Paladins help them. 

He leans against the porch as he looks at the ocean noticing how the tide is steadily rising. He smiles at the thought of the children reuniting with their parents. 

Violet comes to his mind as he corrects himself that  _ mostly _ everyone is reuniting with their parents.

Lance stares at the sky when he freezes when he sees what's in there.

_ No. Nononono! No! They can't have  _ **_that_ ** _! Not here! Not  _ **_now_ ** _!  _ Lance holds his hair back as one of his fears about going to planet has come true. 

A moon!

And when there's a moon there's a chance of a full moon. 

Lance groans as he bangs his head against the porch with a loud  _ thump!  _

Coran passes by the door when he sees Lance with his head against a porch rail groaning to himself as he walks to him. 

“What's wrong my boy? You seem down,” comments Coran as Lance sits up but rubs his face annoyed as seems to glaring at the moon. “Ah yes, the moon. Quite beautiful isn't it?”

Lance sighs trying to put aside his fear of the moon as he hums in agreement. 

“Yes, I can't wait to see when it becomes full at the night of the banquet,” comments Coran as he smiles when Lance's head shoots up in worry.

_ Full moon?! At the banquet! Oh no!  _ Lance’s eyes widen as his foot subconsciously taps in worry. 

“Well dinner's almost ready! I suggest we start to get a move on!” suggests Coran as he practically skips to the kitchen. 

Lance forces a smile as he looks at the moon as it turns into a frown. _I'm going to need to talk Hunk and Pidge._

* * *

 

After another successful day with the children and they're back at the castle Hunk and Pidge stretch ready to sleep before they both feel a hand on their shoulder. They turn around and see Lance with a nervous look on his face. 

“Lance, what's wrong?” asks Hunk in concern before Lance shakes his head as he leads them to his room. 

Lance looks through the halls to see if anyone is nearby. With the coast clear he locks the door as he turns to Hunk and Pidge that are sitting on his bed with a concerned and confused look respectively. 

“We got a situation! It's werewolf time!” yells Lance as he begins to pace back and forth. 

Pidge looks even more confused while Hunk shoots from his seat as he tries to grab the pacing Lance as he rambles on what he's going to do. When Hunk grabs him he forces him to sit down. 

“Okay, man. Explain. What do you mean ‘werewolf time’ you only say that when a full moon is coming?” asks Hunk in concern.

Before Lance could answer Pidge coughs to get their attention. They look at her who has an annoyed look. 

“Yeah, hi. Confused here! What's ‘werewolf time’?” asks Pidge curiously annoyed at them. 

Lance turns to her with a hesitant look as he fiddles with his fingers.

“For merpeople, like myself, there's a time usually each month where we  _ can't _ look at the full moon or else we  _ change _ ,” explains Lance trying to figure out how to explain it more. 

“Change? What do you mean  _ change _ ? Like you grow a tail? And  _ wait _ , we've been in space for  _ months _ maybe a full year how do you  _ change _ ?” asks Pidge quickly growing more confused about Lance's new heritage.

Lance makes a motion to calm down as Pidge takes a couple breathes to do so. 

“What I mean by change isn't exactly physical, I mean sometimes, but I change in personality I-,” starts Lance before he just sighs in frustration. “I basically go loopy! I lose control of my actions for  _ one stinking night _ because I look at the  _ dang _ moon! And you know what it changes every  _ single _ time! And the worst part is I don't even remember what I did the next morning.”

Lance groans as he falls back on his bed as Hunk and Pidge lay next to him with a concerned smile.

“So, how do we stop it?” asks Pidge in concern as she leans against her hand. 

“Simple we make sure Lance doesn't look at the moon or it's reflection  _ all _ night. And if he does we keep a  _ close _ watch on him,” explains Hunk with certainty as Pidge nods. 

Lance sits up as with a worried and determined look. 

“Nope! We need an  _ actual  _ plan! We  _ can't _ just  _ wing _ moon spells! They are dangerous!” yells Lance as he nervously grumbles. 

Hunk makes a calming motion as Lance begins to nervously grumble to himself about the dangers that could happen. 

“Okay, what should we prepare?” asks Pidge curiously as Lance stands up as he begins to pace again. 

“Maybe I can convince Allura I just can't go,” suggests Lance.

Pidge and Hunk exchange a look as they shake their heads. 

“No can do. Allura will  _ definitely _ want you there. You have the strongest bond with the Gilassians so far,” argues Pidge as Lance lets out a small whimper. “What do we even have to prepare for?”

Lance looks at Hunk nervously giving a slightly pleading look to explain. 

Hunk nods in understanding as he answers, “It always changes from my experience so far. The first he was extremely giddy and flirty he was a child. Another time he gained siren powers that was an extremely awkward night. Another time his powers went crazy to the point Iverson called like  _ ten _ different plumbing companies to figure out what was going on and so and so on.”

Pidge nods as she tries to think of what to do. Lance looks through the window as he sighs frustrated and worriedly before he sees the bags under his friends’ eyes. He sits up as unlocks the door as he points to the door. 

“Well, I think it's time to get some shut-eye, see you in the morning,” says Lance as Hunk sits up and pats his back as he walks out. 

Pidge sits up and is ready to walk out before Lance stops her by grabbing her shoulder. She turns around as Lance has a forced smile, trying and failing to hide his worry on his face. 

“Hey, I never got the chance to tell you this but, thanks. Thanks for keeping my secret and helping with the moon spell,” thanks Lance with a fond smile as he keeps the door open a crack. 

Pidge smirks back as she crosses her arms fondly. 

“Thanks for letting me on the secret. Means a lot you trust me that much. I promise I'll keep it safe  _ and _ you safe from the big bad moon,” promises Pidge as she offers a high five. 

Lance takes it as Pidge leaves and walks to her room as his door closes as he walks to his bed as he takes off his armor and puts his pajamas on. He sees his hoodie as he rummages through his pockets when he finds it. 

His locket.

Lance opens as he caresses the picture of his family. He smiles fondly as he wonders what they're doing right now. How many moon spells he missed, transformations he missed, just  _ everything _ he missed. 

He curls up clutching the locket worried about what's to come as he puts up his hoodie for extra reassurance.

* * *

 

The day came quicker than Lance ever hoped it wouldn't. Lance and the others were dressed in their armor as the sun is beginning to set. Lance looks at the care home as the children happily bounce ready to see their parents. 

The sun begins to sit on the ocean as the beach shakes as the Paladins brace themselves as they see something rising in the ocean. 

It's appears to be a large pavilion made of sand and beach glass. The pillars are decorated with shells and crystals. Lance bites his lip at the sight of the top of it being made of glass. After the pavilion rises sandstone paths form around it like sunbeams. When the shaking stops the children rush down the stairs as they bound to the pavilion with cheers as Lance smilies at the sight of reunions left and right. 

“Now, everyone be on your  _ best _ behavior. Coran and I will search for the leader while you mingle,” instructs. 

Shiro and Keith walk in one direction, Pidge walks around the pavilion to find “danger spots” for Lance, and Hunk leads Lance to the pavilion in the other direction as Lance looks at steadily setting sun worriedly. 

* * *

 

Night comes sooner than Lance expected as he takes out his locket from under his suit to calm him down. Him and Hunk stand by the sidelines until Pidge comes by them. 

“Alright! I mapped out where Lance  _ can _ and  _ cannot _ go!” informs Pidge as she adjusts her glasses proudly. 

Hunk is about to thank her before the glare of her glasses hits his face. He covers Lance's eyes as he looks at Pidge with a disappointed look. 

“Pidge! You're glasses! They're reflective! Take them off!” begs Hunk as he uncovers Lance's eyes as he walks over to Pidge. 

Pidge gives him an offended look as she glares at him as she's never taking these glasses off unless she's wearing her helmet. They mean too much for the chance to lose them. 

“No. I need them,” argues Pidge with an irritated look as she tries to stand off Hunk. 

Hunk scoffs knowing that if she needed them  _ that _ much she would wear them under her helmet, but she doesn't. 

“No, you don't. I've seen you work without your glasses. Take them off before Lance sees the reflection in them!” demands Hunk as he tries to reach for the glasses. 

Pidge dodges as Hunk tries to reach for them as she tries to hold him back with her hand. Hunk still almost reaches before Pidge takes off her glasses to keep them away. 

Though as the glasses comes off a moonbeam shines through the roof onto to the beach glass chandelier with crystals as one of the crystal reflects it off into a bowl then makes it way to the glasses. 

Lance is about to break it up mentioning it's fine she has her glasses before he freezes when he sees the moon in her glasses. 

His mind goes blank as his entire focus is on the moon. 

He can't look away. 

He hears the sound of water.

A smile forms on his face. 

A giggle erupts from his mouth. 

He wants to swim. 

* * *

 

Pidge and Hunk still are fighting over the glasses when Allura comes over with an adult Gilassian and two younger Gilassians. Allura blushes as she apologizes to them.

“What are you two  _ doing! _ ” yells Allura as she goes in between them before she looks around them. “And where's Lance?”

Pidge and Hunk immediately freeze as they look in the direction Lance was and he isn't there. Pidge and Hunk look at each other nervously as they try to spot Lance nearby. 

But he wasn't. 

They turn to Allura who is none too pleased at them as Pidge apologizes, “Sorry Allura, we'll go look for him. Promise.  _ Right _ Hunk?”

Hunk nods in agreement as Allura nods at least pleased with their attempt. 

Lance giggles as he hides behind a pillar after hearing that him, Hunk and Pidge are playing a game. He  _ loves _ games.

Lance looks around with an excited expression as he sees so many beautiful  _ people _ ! He bounces on his heels as he goes to group of Gilassians. 

“Why  _ hello _ ~. I'm Lance and you are all beautiful~” compliments Lance as he winks at the three Gilassians.

They each blush as they all giggle and chuckle. Soon enough Lance blows them each a kiss before he goes through more of the crowd with a bounce in his step. 

* * *

 

Allura sighs as she pinches her nose as the leader’s son is shuffling his feet awkwardly.

“Princess, is the Blue Paladin alright?” asks the leader. She had long blue fins coming to her back with a slim purple complexion. She wears a black mermaid dress. 

“Yes, I assure Queen Pau that he is alright,” answers Allura as she tries to find Lance. 

The son of Pau with a light blue complexion and a pair of antennas turns to crowd as he spots the Blue Paladin armor.

“Is that him?” asks the son of Pau as he points in the direction. 

Everyone turns as Allura groans at the sight of Lance flirting with everyone while the children of Pau blush at his boldness as it's quite endearing. 

“Yes. Lance!” calls Allura more annoyed than she intended. 

Lance turns his head to Allura as he waves bye to the Gilassians he was flirting with. He practically skips to Allura with a huge smile. 

“Yes~ ‘Lura?” asks Lance with a childlike grin as he swings on the heels of his feet as giggles erupts from his lips.

Allura’s eye twitches at his obvious tipsy behavior.  _ What did he drink or eat to act like this? _

“Lance, this is Queen Pau, her eldest children Mamele and Phanela,” introduces Allura before Veoarn pops up from under her arm. 

Veoarn smiles widely as she jumps excitedly at the sight of Lance. 

“Yay! Mama! The Blue Paladin is my favorite!” informs Veoarn excitedly as Queen Pau nods with a smile on her face. 

Lance looks down as a huge smile forms on his face as he picks up Veoarn tosses her in the air as she laughs loudly. 

Allura panics at the sight, not seeing the pleased smiles on the royal family. She looks around for someone to stop Lance when she sees Keith and Shiro as she rushes to them. 

“Shiro! Keith!” calls Allura interrupting their conversation as they turn to her concerned. “Have you seen how Lance has been acting?!”

Shiro nods concerned as Keith groans as he pinches his nose. 

“Who  _ hasn't? _ ” groans Keith as he rubs his face in frustration. 

Allura giggles nervously at Keith's anger as she turns to see Lance is kissing the hands of Mamele and Phanela. 

“We need to stop him  _ now _ ,” says Allura as they rush back to Lance who is giggling, causing Keith's eye to start twitching.

“ **_Lance!_ ** ”

Allura turns to see Hunk and Pidge with concerned looks as they rush to Lance. 

Lance spins on his heels as he happily gasps at the sight of everyone as he bounces on his heels.

“Hunky! Pidgey! You found me~!” giggles Lance as he winks at Mamele and Phanela who's blue complexion turns a bright red. 

Lance then turns to his right and sees Keith as he bounces happily as he hugs Keith tightly, practically clinging on him. 

“Keithy~! Let's go swimming!” offers Lance as Keith's face is bright red causing Shiro to snicker at his expense. 

“What! No! Lance what's up with you?!” demands Keith trying to control the crack in his voice as Shiro shakes his head. 

_ Oh no, he's moonstruck _ . Hunk groans as he pries Lance off Keith looking for the closest exit. 

“Yes, Lance. We found you. Now I think it's time we go. Right Pidge?” asks Hunk as he forces a smile realizing how bad they're looking in front of the royal family and  _ worse,  _ Allura and Shiro. 

“Yep! So let's go before you do something you're gonna regret!” agrees Pidge as the last part comes more of a growl. 

Lance blinks at them with a dazed expression as he laughs and tries to cover it as he shakes his head like a child.

“Nope! I wanna stay!” argues Lance like a petulant child with a pout as he crosses his arms.

Hunk groans knowing this is just the moon spell talking, but it doesn't help with the frustration. He shakes his head as he tries to grab Lance but he easily dodges with a giggle. 

Lance sees a wave crash against the pavilion leaving a fairly large puddle. He puts his hands behind his back trying to hide his smirk as he twists his hand as he makes the puddle slide to where he is. 

Hunk is about to grab Lance before his boot slips on the puddle as he grabs Pidge along with him. 

Lance laughs at how they flailed around before it turns to a giggle as he didn't think it would  _ that _ big of a slip. 

The royal family try to repress their laughter as well, while Allura groans as she face palms at the sight of it as Shiro shakes his disappointed at this. 

Keith groans before he feels a pull and looks to see Lance pulling him away from the others as he takes him outside. 

“Lance, what's wrong with you?! You've been acting weir-” starts Keith before Lance stops his words by placing his fingers on his lips. 

Keith pushes the finger away about to yell at Lance again before he looks at Lance's eyes as he's never been  _ this _ close to his face.

His ocean blue eyes hold something innocent and  _ hypnotizing.  _ Keith feels a blush quickly growing on his face as Lance holds his chin. 

“Wha-What are you doing?” asks Keith with a slight crack to his voice as he subconsciously looks from his eyes to lips before looking back at Lance’s eyes. 

Lance shushes him as he leans closer to the point their noses are touching causing Keith's face to go even more red. 

“I just wanted to say sorry about tonight. I didn't really mean the flirting with ‘Lura or the other aliens. I just want  _ one _ alien,” says Lance with a sultry tone but not matching the innocent look in his ocean eyes as he moves closer. 

Keith gulps not sure what's happening right now as Lance is leaning even closer as they are breath away from each other. 

Keith wants to pull back, but at the same time…he  _ doesn't _ . 

Keith isn't going to lie. Every since he saw the vulnerable side of Lance from when he nearly sacrificed himself and the feelings just kept growing. 

The way he laughs and is always happy. 

The way he is willing to make others happy as well. 

The way he is so brave despite being insecure. 

The way he is able to him calm under the most stressful situations. 

The way he is so  _ amazing _ with kids. 

The way he sings so freely. 

And the way he is so _ close  _ to him. 

_ Just give in _ . 

Keith looks at Lance's lips as he feels Lance's hand slides past his cheek and snakes its way to the back of his neck as he tilts his head back so violet meets blue. Keith closes his eyes as Lance leans in as their lips finally meet. 

Keith melts at the touch before Lance props him up and pulls Keith closer to him before Lance’s back is against the pillar. 

Lance fingers comb through his hair smoothly as he tries to make the kiss go deeper as Keith wraps his arms around his waist as he returns the kiss.

* * *

 

Hunk and Pidge, after a large scolding from Allura, look for Lance through the crowd when they see Keith outside the pavilion. 

“Hey Keith, have you seen La-AAAH” shouts Hunk as he sees Keith kissing Lance, or is it the other way around?

Keith pulls away from Lance with his face completely red as Lance with giddy smile as Hunk looks at Pidge with an embarrassed look. 

“Uh, hey. Sorry to interrupt  _ whatever _ that was, but we need Lance…. _ Now _ ,” says Pidge with a deadly tone as Keith coughs and nods while Lance pouts before sighing dramatically as he gives Keith an air kiss. 

Keith's face returns to the bright shade of red as he realizes what he just did. 

Shiro sees Hunk, Pidge, and Lance as he finds Keith as he walks to him. 

“Hey, are you okay? You look pretty flushed,” asks Shiro with a concerned look as Keith nods dumbly as he touches his lips as they already miss the warmth. 

* * *

 

Hunk and Pidge lead Lance through the crowd when they find Allura with a frustrated look by a pillar.

“Hey, Allura… we found Lance and we're just gonna take him back to the castle okay?” informs Hunk nervously as him and Pidge have a matching nervous look. 

Allura groans as she pinches her nose as she replies, “Go ahead. I'm pretty certain after everyone's behavior we can cross out Gilass for the coalition, so please  _ take _ him.”

Hunk and Pidge nod as Hunk decides to toss Lance on his shoulders. 

Allura sighs before Queen Pau comes to her with a kind smile as she starts, “Princess Allura, may we have a chat?”

Allura nods hoping to brace whatever Queen Pau says. 

* * *

 

The next morning, Lance groans as he holds his head as he turns to see Hunk and Pidge sleeping by his wall as he realizes what happened. 

“ _ Quiznak _ !” yells Lance waking up Hunk and Pidge as he turns to them. “I got moonstruck didn't I?”

Hunk nods as Lance groans into his pillow with Hunk patting his back gently. 

“Did I do anything weird?” asks Lance muffled thru the pillow. 

Hunk and Pidge look at each other as several events pop in their heads. 

The flirting.

The playfulness. 

The use of his powers. 

The  _ kiss _ .

“Uh no. Not too bad,” lies Pidge and Hunk as they rub their heads in embarrassment. 

Lance groans as he tells them they can go so he can change. He hears the door open and close as he swings his legs off his bed as he takes off his suit. 

When he reaches to take off the undersuit he touches his neck when he doesn't feel it. He looks down with panic in his eyes as it  _ isn't _ there. 

He whips off the undersuit as he rummages through it as he can't find it. He bangs his head against the base of his bed as tears started to fall. 

He  _ lost _ it. 

He lost the locket. 

* * *

 

Lance sits in the kitchen as he plays with the food goo instead of eating it as he leans against his hand as he doesn't even know  _ when _ he lost the locket last night. 

He hears a chair being pulled as he looks up to see Allura with a gentle smile as he groans internally. 

The banquet. 

He probably ruined that last night, and he can't even say sorry because he  _ doesn't know _ what he did. 

“Look, Allura whatever I did last night I want to say sor-” starts Lance before Allura is anymore angry at him, but Allura stops him by showing him a stop motion. 

“Lance, I came to say thank you,” says Allura with a large smile. “Apparently, your behavior though a little unorthodox to myself was the perfect thing to with Gilassians.”

Lance's jaw drops as he can't believe what he's hearing. 

“What?” asks Lance with a gobsmacked look. 

Allura giggles understanding why  _ anyone  _ would say that as she recounts what Queen Pau told her.

* * *

 

_ Allura followed Queen Pau to a nearby exit as she braces herself for the rejection of joining the coalition.  _

_ “Queen Pau, I wish to apologize for the Blue Paladin’s behav-” started Allura before the Queen let out a laugh. “What's so funny?” _

_ The Queen Pau stopped her laughter as she composes herself.  _

_ “Princess, what your Blue Paladin did is everything right to impress a Gilassian. The flattery made us feel truly special and I believe my children might have an admiration for him. The way he handles children especially my sweet Veoarn was perfect!” complimented Queen Pau with a proud smile. “I'm truly impressed. Come to Gilass anytime, for either the fight or a visit. Caetae told me how he treated the orp- _ **_Violet_ ** _.” _

_ Allura nods happily as sees Queen Pau dance with the other queen and their children. Allura smiles as she shouldn't underestimate Lance. _

* * *

 

Allura smiles proudly at Lance as she gives him a gratitude hug as Lance returns it. Allura pulls back as she walks away.

Lance sighs a little more relieved that he didn't mess up the banquet. Though he's still distraught over losing the locket. 

He picks at the food when the door opens again. He looks up to see Keith who is avoiding his gaze for some reason. 

“You okay Keith?” asks Lance concerned at this shy attitude Keith is displaying. 

Keith fiddles with something in his pocket as his other hand is fiddling with fingers as he feels blush forming on his cheeks again as his eyes meet Lance's for a moment before adverts them away. 

“Did you uh mean what you said last night?” asks Keith nervously as he scratches his neck nervously. 

Lance drops his spoon immediately as the fear returns. 

_ Ooh no. What did I  _ **_do_ ** _ last night?! _ Lance gulps he adjusts his collar contemplating what to say. 

How does one explain that he doesn't remember  _ anything  _ the night before because you got affected by the darn the full moon. 

“Oh uh Keith I  _ hate _ to say this, but I think I drank or ate something because I don't remember  _ anything _ I did last night. So what  _ did  _ I say?” half-lies Lance as he scratches his head in embarrassment. 

Keith's face turns redder, but not from embarrassment but instead  _ anger _ , Keith clenches his hand tightly that his knuckles turn white as he stands up from his seat. 

“Forget it,” mutters Keith as he brushes past Lance trying to hold back any angry tears as he storms out of the kitchen to his room. 

Lance watches Keith with that known angry expression as he sighs in frustration having a feeling he shouldn't have said that. He pushes his bowl of food goo away as he walks back to his room with slumped shoulders. 

* * *

 

Keith sits on his bed as he needs to be alone and Shiro is in the training room. He can't believe he fell for Lance's words when he should've figured from his attitude last night he must've been drunk or  _ something _ . 

Though as angry as Keith wants to be, he can't help but think Lance meant what he said and he  _ truly _ didn't remember. 

Keith groans as he rummages through his pockets and takes out a silver necklace as he reminisces how he found it. 

* * *

 

_ After the banquet came to an end Allura, Coran, Shiro, and Keith trudged through the sand to go back to the castle.  _

_ Something shined in Keith's face as he blocked it and looked around to find the source. He saw something shining through the sand as he walked over to it. He kneeled down as he picked it up and dusted it.  _

_ It's a necklace.  _

_ Keith stared at it with curiosity before he heard Shiro call for him. He quickly pocketed it before he rushed back to Shiro.  _

* * *

 

Keith analyzes the necklace trying to find a clue on where it came from. He brushes it off as he puts it back his pocket. 

__Probably a lost necklace from Gilass_. Keith walks out of his room hoping he can blow some steam off from his feelings of Lance.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klance is upon you and you don't even know it!
> 
> Also the song in are from Ponyo and the Song of the Sea


	4. Coup de Foudre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gilass Lance and Keith have been on high tension. Perhaps a chance alone can they finally understand each other or maybe even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Hope to you guys enjoy this lovely chapter

It's been two days since leaving Gilass Lance is back to normal of not worrying about moon spells and just back to maintaining his secret. 

Lance walks in the kitchen taking his usual seat next to Keith as he grabs his bowl of food goo. He glances at Keith who's holding his spoon tighter.

“You okay Keith? You're holding that spoon kinda tightly,” comments Lance as he points to the spoon. 

Keith holds back a remark as he tries to loosen his grip, but it grows tighter. 

“I'm fine,” answers Keith through his teeth as he shoves a spoon of goo into his mouth. 

Lance leans back in nervousness from the irritation and anger radiating off Keith like waves. 

“You sure?” asks Lance about to reach out to touch his shoulder with slight hesitation. 

Keith sees the hand as he stands up and walks over to the sink to get a cup of water. He goes back to chair and moves it slightly away, yet Lance sees this as he moves closer to him. 

“Are you mad at me or something? Cause if you are I'm sorry for whatever I did,” apologizes Lance as he leans against the table as his eyes dart to the cup. 

“No, I'm not mad,” answers Keith as he eats more of the goo with annoyance.  _ Hurt and annoyed, but not mad _ . 

Lance grabs a plate as others start filling in the kitchen as they each take a seat. Lance eats in food goo in silence as his mind wonders what's making Keith upset. 

“Hey, Keith are you  _ sure _ you're okay?” asks Lance quietly as he leans over to Keith's ear. 

Keith remembers the last time Lance was this close before he-. Keith slams hands on table catching everyone's attention as he glares at Lance. 

“I said I'm  _ fine!” _ shouts Keith as his hands slam down on table as the cup tips as water spills on Lance. 

Lance grimaces at the spill as he slides out his chair as he counts down in his head. He glares at Keith about to say something before Hunk looks at him with worried eyes reminding him that he  _ is  _ wet and needs to  _ go _ . 

“Fine! Whatever! The last time I'll ask if you're okay!” yells Lance as he storms off to the closest bathroom. 

Keith glares towards Lance's direction as he glances everyone looking at his direction. He looks at them as they return to eating. 

“You should apologize.”

Keith turns to Pidge as she casually eats her food goo. He sneaks a glance at the others as they quickly stare at their food like it's the most interesting thing at the moment. 

“Why? It's just water. He didn't need to leave from a small spill,” asks Keith as he pushes the bowl as he turns to her with an annoyed and confused look.

_ Oh how wrong you are.  _ Pidge turns to Keith with a knowing look that after the “display” he had with a moonstruck Lance on Gilass he can't stay mad at Lance. Then again, she's still not sure who was kissing who.

“Look, I'm just saying that you should at least apologize for  _ accidentally _ spilling water. I don't know what's got you in a bad mood these past couple days,” suggests Pidge as she continues to eat knowing that last part is a lie. 

Keith internally groans annoyed that he  _ should _ apologize for spilling even it is an accident. Who knows maybe he's like one of those people that freak out about getting wet and stay mad at the person that spilled it. 

Keith walks to Lance's room as he knocks on the door as he greets, “Lance. It's me.”

“Don't come in!” yells Lance through the door. 

Keith places an ear against the door as he hears shuffling, a yell of surprise, and a stream of muttering. 

_ What is going on in there?  _ Keith wonders if Lance is having a trouble, but what kind of trouble could someone changing clothes have. 

Keith is about to open the door anyway before the door slides open with an annoyed Lance. Keith stares at him with analytical look as he steals a quick glance to his room. 

No sign of water anywhere. Not even the drips from where his clothes should've been. 

“Did you need something?” asks Lance curiously annoyed at him as he crosses his arms. 

Keith's mind goes blank as to what he originally needed to do as his mind is asking why there is no sign of water in Lance's room, except that canteen on his dresser. 

_ How does a person dry so quickly? _ Keith doesn't say anything as Lance groans as he closes the door in Keith's face as he brushes past him to the kitchen. 

Keith realizes too late he's there to apologize as he cringes at the annoyed look Lance had when he passed him. 

* * *

 

 

After eating Lance went to shower and soaks in the tub as he waits for the time to get out. 

“Lance! What's taking you so long! We got training to do!” yells Keith through his door as he loudly knocks against his door. 

_ Guess that's now _ . Lance groans as he turns off the water and tries to get out of the tub. 

Keith has been even more aggravating since Gilass from groaning  _ extra _ loudly when he flirts to grumbles annoyed when simply complimenting Allura to anytime he shows genuine kindness he brushes it off like nothing. He doesn't even know  _ why _ he's been like this. 

Lance slides out of the tub with a  _ thump _ as he groans from impact. He leans against the sink as he twists his hand as a tentacle of water forms from his tail as it travels to the tub. 

In a shimmer his legs come back as he wraps a towel around his head and slides on his robe. He pops his head out the door as he meets with an annoyed Keith. 

“Do you mind? I'm almost done,” says Lance with an annoyed look as he gives Keith a glare. 

Keith rolls his eyes as he glances over Lance. The towel that is along any bare skin, as he can see, is perfectly dry. He's probably been done for a long time now. 

“ _ Sure _ , well when you  _ are _ done. Meet in the training room,” replies Keith as he glares at Lance as he tries to hide any angry blush.

Lance watches Keith as he growls in annoyance. Keith's never  _ this _ pushy before. Lance shuts the door in annoyance as he changes into his armor. 

* * *

 

 

Lance enters the training room as he waves at Keith who waves, but quickly turns away as he returns to his conversation with Shiro. His smile fades into a frown as he walks over to Hunk and Pidge. 

“Hey do you know why Keith's been acting weirder than usual?” asks Lance as he holds his helmet to his side. 

Pidge and Hunk exchange a quick glance at each other as they both think about the same thing. 

_ The kiss _ . 

“Uh no,” lies Hunk as his eyes dart to Keith who is staring at Lance with an angry blush before turning away. 

Shiro sees everyone as he nods that everyone  _ seems _ to be better mood than earlier. Though he does catch the almost lightning fast glances Keith and Lance share before they immediately look away. 

“Alright, team we're going to do some training exercises. Just because Zarkon and Lotor have been quiet doesn't mean we should be slacking,” announces Shiro as he gives a signal to Coran to start the gladiator. 

Everyone circles around each other as a gladiator appears. The gladiator forms it's staff as it rushes forward to them. 

It goes for Hunk first as he easily forms his cannon as he quickly aims at the gladiator as he does Pidge quickly forms her Bayard and aims it at the gladiator’s feet. 

Hunk shoots at the gladiator but it easily dodges as Pidge launches her Bayard around its feet before the gladiator jumps as Pidge’s hits the wall as she flies. Hunk rises up up as he grabs Pidge to catch her before placing her down. 

The gladiator rushes to Lance and Keith as they stand close, but not as close they usually do. 

The gladiator swings its staff at Keith who's ready to slash at the gladiator before suddenly he sees the gladiator slide away from the shots from Lance. 

It annoys him. 

Keith didn't need help from Lance. He can handle the gladiator on his own, he's done it before so he doesn't need Lance just barging in like Keith wasn't there. He glares slightly wondering why did Lance take the shot when he could've hit in from the beginning. 

Keith sees another shot as he actually rushes to the gladiator to push him back by using his sword to push against the staff. He feels the slight heat of a laser pass by his helmet. 

He kicks the gladiator away by a couple yards as the gladiator crashes to the floor, but still willing to fight. 

Keith turns to Lance who is storming towards him with an anger glare. 

“What the  _ heck, _ man?! I had the shot to take him down!” yells Lance as blue glares at violet. 

“Well, I had him first from the  _ beginning _ ! It clearly was going for me first and I could've taken it but you  _ had _ to take the shot!” yells Keith equally annoyed that Lance is trying to pick a fight with him.  _ They haven't done in a while _ . 

“I only did that to help you!” yells Lance back.

Lance clenches his fist as a growl in fighting to come out. He stares down Keith as soon any urge to help disappears. 

“I never asked for your help?! If I did need it! I would!” argues Keith as soon enough their foreheads were touching. 

_ Just like the kiss _ Keith adds to himself. Keith knows he's being petty but these mixed signals from Lance is getting  _ infuriating. _

_ First _ , the bonding moment which Keith  _ knows _ he remembers as Lance mentions it to get him uncuffed from a tree.  _ Second _ , Lance would basically fight with him every moment then suddenly when the time came to work together...  _ perfect  _ sync then right after back to fighting.  _ Third _ , and final straw is the kiss. 

Keith's not gonna lie. Lance grew closer to him as much as he kept trying to push away, emphasis on trying. Then in the last couple months Lance and him stopped fighting as much as they did when they first met. 

So, when Keith saw him flirting up a storm with the Gilassians and Allura then suddenly tells Keith he  _ likes _ him and  _ kisses _ him he thought maybe - just  _ maybe _ \- Lance actually liked him more than he thought. Maybe even liking him as much as Keith did him. But  _ nope.  _ That didn't happen he  _ forgot _ , just like the very first time they bonded. 

“Oh  _ I'm sorry  _ that can't read minds Mullet!” argues Lance as he pushes back some of his bangs in frustration and anger. 

_ If did I would  _ **_know_ ** _ why you're mad me!  _ Lance adds to himself. Lance is  _ seriously  _ getting tired of being left out of loop with Keith!

If Lance knew how big it was to Keith to bond with someone he wouldn't pretend that he forgot it, though he was also being petty because Keith didn't remember him at the Garrison. 

Lance isn't an idiot. He  _ knows  _ Keith is closer with everyone on this ship. Shiro is practically Keith's brother, Pidge is one of the people he can talk to without snapping, and Hunk and Allura both had missions with him alone. 

So excuse Lance for having hope that maybe - just maybe - him and Keith got closer where Lance can confidently say he has a crush on him that didn't seem like it was pure infatuation in these past few months where Lance was his right hand man, heck he even confided to him he felt like an extra Paladin. But  _ noooo _ , Keith couldn't just  _ tell _ him what he did wrong! 

Keith and Lance go back and forth when suddenly  _ wham!  _ They're both on ground groaning in pain as in their dispute the gladiator slams its staff into them. 

The gladiator falls unceremoniously to the ground as they look up and see Shiro with a disappointed look with his arm slowly deactivating.  

“What  _ is _ going on between you two?! You're usually better than this!” demands Shiro as he crosses his arms. 

Lance and Keith stare at each other with angry, yet hurt eyes. They know they haven't fought like that in a long time, but they still can't help but feel hurt and angry.

“I was just trying to help,” says Lance as he crosses his arm like petulant child. 

Shiro shakes his head in disappointment as he turns to Keith. 

“I didn't ask for his help,” says Keith in an almost a mutter. 

Shiro sighs about to say something before Lance stands up as he walks out the room mentioning he's tired. Soon after Keith walks out mentioning he doesn't want to talk about it. 

Shiro looks at Hunk and Pidge who have sad and almost guilty looks before they share a silent look and begin to walk to the directions of Lance and Keith's room. 

Shiro sighs upset he can't help those two more wondering what even happened back on Gilass. 

* * *

 

 

Keith sits in his room staring at his blade when his emotions are spiraling. He growls as he feels confusion of his own feeling, sadness from a potential rejection, angry from being sad over something silly, yet he still feels, dare he say, love(?) for Lance. 

He hears a knock much quieter than Shiro as he says, “Yeah? Who is it?”

“It's Pidge.”

Keith raises an eyebrow as he wonders what she wants as he yells that she can come in. Keith sheathes his blade as Pidge takes a seat next to him.

“So what did you need?” asks Keith curiously as he crosses his arm instinctively.

Pidge adjusts her glasses as she clears her throat wondering how to approach this. She shakes her head as she decides Keith is direct person she's going to give him a blunt answer.

“Could you maybe ease up on Lance a little?” asks Pidge a little more harsher than she anticipated. 

Keith turns his full attention to Pidge with a shocked look. He's about to ask why before Pidge gives him motion to stop. 

“Look. Both you and Lance are being silly. I  _ saw  _ what happened on Gilass. He kissed you and you kissed back, or maybe it's the other way around. In the end you two kissed and he didn't remember. Is that what you're mad about?” asks Pidge with a curious look as Keith frowns not sure how to put it. 

“I'm not _ mad _ . Upset, but not mad. It's just this isn't the first time Lance “forgot” something,” answers Keith sadly. 

Pidge knows what moment Keith is talking about and she's surprised he isn't fully over it. 

“Look maybe Lance was kidding about the “bonding moment”, but a kiss isn't something he would joke about. The guy practically thrives on romance and you think he's not gonna address it?” asks Pidge. “Plus, anyone that flirts  _ that _ much is either extremely confident, a jerk, desperate, or a sucker for love.”

Keith frowns knowing that what she's saying is true. Lance is confident but not confident as he says, he is by  _ no _ means a jerk, maybe desperate but he highly doubts it, so a sucker for love with a huge family like his is the only real logical answer. 

“So why would he say he forgot it?” asks Keith curiously now wondering why Lance would act the way he did. 

Pidge freezes on the spot. Now  _ that's _ something she can't explain. She promised Lance she wouldn't tell his secret. 

“Lance, did say he might have ate or drank something that has side effects on humans. He really doesn't remember anything from that night,” half-lies Pidge as she feels slightly bad for lying to Keith, but it's overwhelmed by the feeling of trying to keep Lance's secret. 

Keith frowns as he remembers Lance saying that. He seemed embarrassed like he really didn't want to forget, yet he did. 

“He should've been careful with the food,” argues Keith yet its more quiet then he wanted as he knew it's a pathetic argument. 

“It's  _ alien _ food. We don't know what's fully safe. I mean nunvill is supposed to be the “nectar of the Gods” yet it tastes like hot dog water and feet,” comments Pidge remembering how both Lance and Keith tried it then immediately regretted it. 

Keith nods remembering that alien drink. He shudders at the thought of it. 

Pidge sees him still arguing with the idea that Lance didn't remember as she finishes, “Just ease up on Lance. Just like he doesn't know what you're going through, you don't know what he's going through.”

_ More than you can probably think _ Pidge adds in her head remembering how much Lance cares about his secret.

“Look, just play nice with him if you can't forgive him,” finishes Pidge as she gets off the bed and walks out the room. 

Keith stares at the closed door as he looks at his desk with the necklace he found on Gilass. It seems like a normal necklace. Just a simple pendant with a blue gem. That's when he notices it.

It has a clasp. 

It's not a necklace. It's a locket. 

Keith smiles sadly knowing the stories of lockets. A sign of friendship, a sign of family, or a sign of love.

A locket is a sign of closeness. 

He's curious what unlucky Gilassian could possibly have lost this.

He has an urge to open it, but he doesn't want to break it. 

His fingers hover on the clasp about to open it….

He places it down. It's not his locket. He shouldn't see the precious memories of someone who used it for a memory of someone else. 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Pidge talks with Keith Hunk walks over to Lance's room hoping he's alright after the heated argument. Hunk holds a plate of the alien version of garlic knots to cheer him. 

“Lance, it's Hunk can I come in?” requests Hunk gently. No response. “I got  _ garlic knots~ _ .”

The door slides open as he sees Lance laying on the bed staring at the ceiling of said bed. 

Hunk frowns seeing his best buddy all sad as he sits on bed placing the plate on a nearby dresser. “You want to talk about it?”

Lance lets out an amused breath as he sits up as he says, “What's there to talk about? Keith hates me again. This week has been  _ awful _ . I don't know what I did! I keep saying don't! So, why won't he believe me?!”

Hunk bites his lip nervously knowing why Keith's upset yet that's Keith's personal business too so he simply suggests, “Look, just  _ please  _ be patient with Keith. He'll tell when he's ready.”

Lance groans as he harshly lands against the mattress as he grabs his pillow to cover his face as he lets out a groan in annoyance. 

Lance  _ has _ been waiting! He's been waiting since he met the guy to open up! Granted, he knows he used less than ideal methods to help in the beginning but after the lion switch they got better….or Lance thought they did. 

“Be honest with me Hunk. Do you know what I did to Keith?” asks Lance in a muffled innocent voice before he peeks his face out from under the pillow. 

Hunk freezes as he and Pidge made a promise not to mention what they saw for the sake of Lance's secret and Keith's emotions…. _ but _ he knows this will help in the long run. 

“Sorta. Pidge and I might've saw you two…. kissing during the moon spell,” answers Hunk as his voice grows more quiet as he braces himself for the response. 

Lance shoots up from his spot as the pillow falls haphazardly on the ground with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. 

“HUNK! ARE YOU SERIOUS!  _ WHA-! _ ” yells Lance before Hunk grabs his shoulders to calm him down. 

Hunk stares Lance in the eyes with a calming look as he says, “Breathe Lance. I'm not finished. Just hear me out okay?”

Lance takes a couple calming breaths before he nods for Hunk to continue. 

Hunk sighs as he rubs his head nervously as he explains, “Listen, Pidge and I don't know the _ full _ story. One moment you're by us, the next you're kissing Keith. So we have no idea what happened; we don't even know who kissed who. Plus as far as  _ I  _ know Keith thinks you don't remember it, but we  _ both _ know he's not exactly the best to handle emotions so be  _ patient _ with him, okay?”

Lance grabs the pillow and moans pathetically as he curls up around it finally understanding why Keith has been giving the annoyed looks. Lance curses the day moon spells were a thing. 

What is he going do?! He can keep pretending he doesn't know, but he doesn't want to that! He might slip that he knows it and Keith will  _ definitely _ be mad at him.

But, he can't straight up explain what happened that night! He doesn't know because of  _ stupid _ moon spells! Plus, Keith's going to wonder why he doesn't remember he can't exactly say he's a merman without looking crazy! If he doesn't explain it will look like he was drunk out of his mind that night!

Lance groans as he looks at Hunk and asks, “Hunk! What am I going to do? Do I pretend I don't know or just talk it out?”

Hunk lets sigh as in all honesty he's not sure what they can do. If Lance pretends he'll go crazy not talking about it and may slip up. If they talk it out it may turn out to argue it out. 

“I don't know Lance. It's your secret so it's your choice buddy,” says Hunk as he grabs one garlic knot before exiting the room. “I still gotta make lunch, but no matter what your choice is Lance I support it.”

Lance plops on his bed again as his head reels in this new information. Sooo, he kissed Keith. 

That's a fact. 

Keith would never initiate a kiss with him. The question is why would he reciprocate it? 

Was he drunk? Unlikely. 

Did Keith think he meant the kiss? He's pretty sure he did. He knows moon spells more so reveal secret things about one self then change the person completely.

But that still didn't answer why Keith kissed back?!

Maybe he felt sorry for him… but that wouldn't explain why he's been mad at him. Unless, he's mad he even kissed him. 

Yeah, that's the most logical reason. Probably just a pity kiss. 

The thought of that causes Lance to curl up in a ball as sadness fills him knowing that Keith was his first kiss and one: he didn't remember, and two: Keith probably did it out of pity. 

Either way. How is he going to tell Keith that's he's sorry? This entire day he's been saying he doesn't know what he did Keith would find it suspicious that Lance suddenly remembered like the bonding moment incident. 

Maybe, he can tell Hunk told him what happened, but no that's a bad idea. He would be throwing Hunk under the bus. Plus, the way he and Keith have going at it he's certain that it will end in an argument. 

Another solution is just to tell Keith he's a merman. That would make things so much easier to come clean.

No. 

No. Bad idea McClain. 

He promised to Mamá he wouldn't tell anyone unless they found out first, hopefully through an accident and they can keep the secret. 

Plus, what would Keith even think? 

A logical part of him - that sounds an awful like Hunk - says Keith won't care as he had a similar thing with the whole being part Galra reveal. But this is different Lance  _ knew _ he was going to be merman the first time he saw Mamá turn into a mermaid. Keith  _ didn't _ know he was Galra until it was actually said that he was part Galra. 

Sure, Hunk and Pidge know but Lance knew Hunk was going to figure out eventually with being roommates at the Garrison and all. 

But Pidge, she found out a little over a week ago. He's not ready to break his promise to his family yet. 

No, he can do this. He can figure this out. 

Lance reaches to grab his locket, but when he feels only his neck he remembers he lost it. Lance curls up tighter wishing he had some reassurance from his Mamá about this. Heck, he'll take any of his siblings or Granny Cleo. 

What can he do to fix this? He doesn't like Keith being mad at him like they did back in the beginning of trying to form Voltron.

* * *

 

 

After a couple days Lance still hasn't found a way to tell Keith that he's sorry that he had to kiss him, so far he's been pretending he still doesn't know but everytime Keith gives him an eyeroll or turning away quickly it  _ hurts.  _

He thought maybe knowing why Keith was mad at he wouldn't feel guilty, but no he feels _ worse _ . Keith probably doesn't even like him  _ that _ way - as much as Lance could hope. 

Though little did Lance know Keith isn't faring as well as Lance thought either. 

Keith feels just as awful as after talking with Pidge he tried to think of ways to talk to Lance too, but every time Keith wants to he's reminded of the night of Gilass. 

Keith doesn't want to get hurt again. Plus, Pidge was right he needs to at least give the chance that Lance that he doesn't remember the kiss and it really was alien food. It doesn't stop the slight pain when he sees Lance try to start a conversation before giving up. 

Training hasn't fared well either. They still argued about the smaller things, but now there's a sense of caution among the two.

And the team could sense it. 

Pidge is glad that Keith is  _ trying  _ to ease up with Lance, but now Lance is acting weird. Hunk doesn't have regrets about telling Lance, but he is worrying about them. While Shiro and Allura are lost; one moment they're in sync, the next they're fighting, and now they still fight but are now avoiding each other if they can. 

And in all honesty. Everyone is tired of this development. Though the universe has a way of answering when needed. 

* * *

 

 

Allura sits in the Bridge watching the stars pass by when she hears the door open and sees Coran covered in oil. 

“What happened to you?” asks Allura curiously with a raised eyebrow. 

Coran coughs as he answers, “Just checking to see the castle is in tip top shape Princess.”

Coran’s eyes shift to the side sneakingly, but Allura catches it with a smirk. 

“Coran. Do we need to do another supply run?” asks Allura with a knowing tone as she holds back a giggle as some of the mice squeak in expersation.

Coran chuckles as he hides his dirty hands behind as he sighs tiredly before answering, “Yes Princess. I was checking with the pods and they seem to be losing energy from the crystals.”

Allura’s attention is finally caught as she knows the pod crystals shouldn't be losing power they can last over ten thous-  _ oh _ perhaps they should change them. 

“Oh, of course,” says Allura as she opens the star map and scans through them. “Do you know where the nearest planet that holds the Esouoians crystals?”

Coran jumps behind her to take a look of the map before he sees one and points to as Allura zooms onto the location. 

“Ah, looks like the Paladins and I are going on a little trip,” comments Allura with a smile happy to be out on the field again. 

“While you bunch are out could you also get some of these supplies,” requests Coran as he shows another list to Allura as she nods. 

* * *

 

 

The Paladins come shuffling in as the announcement to meet in the Bridge for an impromptu meeting. When they enter they notice Allura is in her pink Paladin armor. 

“Is something happening Princess?” asks Shiro curiously as no one else is dressed in their armor. 

Allura shakes her head as she reopens the star map to zoom in on a planet. 

The planet is mostly water - Lance freezes at the sight of it - with a much larger land mass than Gilass. The planet has four large islands each separated by a body of ocean. 

“This is the planet Samorang, it currently doesn't have any known inhabitants, but no matter we will stopping on this planet for a quick supply run. It has been noted by Coran that the crystals used for travel pods are running low on power so we need to replace them,” explains Allura as she zooms in on center island. “This is the island Iaipaga where the Esouoian crystals are formed in the caves. Shiro and I will head to this island to collect them.”

Shiro nods in acceptance as Allura slides to the eastern island. She turns to Hunk and Pidge next. 

“This is Ouocima. Coran thought perhaps while we're here you two may look for some other ingredients for the castle ship to eat,” requests Allura as Hunk and Pidge share a high five and nod in agreement. 

Allura then slides to a western island when Lance and Keith freeze. 

They were the only ones without partners, so that means Allura is going to pair them off to be  _ alone _ on an  _ island _ ! 

Lance would be more than ecstatic to go to an island with Keith, but that was before knowing about the kiss. The last thing on Keith's mind would be accompanying him to as island by themselves forcing them to talk.

Keith looks to the ground as he looks at Lance who is tapping his foot in anticipation. Understandable, Keith didn't exactly feel one hundred percent comfortable with Lance after these last couple days. 

Allura sees the hesitation and slight nervousness around the two as she continues, “This is Roma. Easy enough, Coran needs two of you to go gather medical supplies. Keith and Lance this will be your job.”

Lance internally groans inside despite knowing it's inevitable to talk to Keith eventually he just didn't think it would because Keith and him would be stuck on an island for who knows how long. 

“Why do we need medical supplies? Isn't that the healing pods job?” asks Lance curiously hoping to find an excuse to avoid Keith and mess up even further. 

Before Allura can answer Coran interrupts by explaining, “No can do Number 3. Too much exposure to the healing pod isn't healthy. We try to only use them in dire circumstances.”

Lance frowns at the announcement, but he understands. Plus, being stuck in those healing pods isn't great. 

“What about that island?”

Lance looks at Keith who is currently pointing to as island south of the center island. It's smaller than the other islands and is a short distance from them. 

Allura’s eyes widen as she answers loudly, “ _ No _ ! Under no circumstances is anyone going to that island. It's dangerous.”

This peeks Lance's interest as he glances at the others as they share the same intrigued look. 

“Why?” asks Lance curiously as from the holo-map it doesn't seem dangerous. 

“This is Eolu-Oyar or better known as Thunderbolt Island. It has constant rainstorms and electric it's practically impossible to land a clear communication signal on it. The storms could last from vargas to quintents to perhaps even movements,” explains Allura as her face grows more serious as the Paladins pale at the description. “If you think being stuck on the islands for a couple vargas for supplies Eolu-Oyar is more like being stranded on an island.”

Suddenly the thought of being with Keith for a couple vargas getting medical supplies didn't seem to bad. 

Allura taking Lance and Keith's silence as confirmation they agree to her terms nods pleased with herself and the Paladins. 

“Now go suit up and head to the pods. Coran will keep a close eye on the castle and Lions,” finishes Allura as everyone heads to their room to suit up.

* * *

 

 

Keith tosses his shirt off as he grabs his undersuit. When he throws the shirt to his bed it hits the nightstand as the locket drops to the floor. 

Keith quickly picks it up making sure it didn't break as he stares at the clasp again. 

He hasn't opened it yet. 

Not that he didn't want to. He's curious, but it is still someone else's possession and he doesn't have the right to look. 

Keith finishes putting his armor on as he thinks about being alone with Lance for a couple hours. 

He's excited that maybe this is chance they can finally have to clear at least  _ some _ of the tension between them. Even if Keith still thinks back to the night of the kiss and it hurts Lance doesn't remember. 

When he's about to leave the room his eyes steal a glance at the locket. 

For some reason it's calling him. 

But he needs to go. 

He makes a half step before his hand quickly grabs the locket and pockets it in the armor pocket compartment. 

* * *

 

 

Lance quickly takes off his hoodie and shirt and begins to put on the undersuit. He places it above his head before pausing. 

He's going to alone with Keith on an island. 

He's not sure if he should thank or curse the universe for this predicament. 

He's glad that he finally has alone time with Keith, which forces him to talk to Keith maybe even work things out. 

A problem is how Keith may not want to talk to him still. He kissed him and Keith kissed back out of pity. That's not exactly the easiest thing to resolve. 

Lance sighs as he finishes slipping on the undersuit and puts on the armor. He takes a deep breath ready to face the day. 

When he lets out a breath his hand immediately reaches for his neck still forgetting his source of comfort is gone. 

His hand limps to the side as he hopes the day goes better than the last couple days. He chuckles at the thought.  _ Please, what could go wrong? _

* * *

 

 

The Paladins disburse in a pod to travel to their respective islands. Keith drives the pod as Lance sits in the passenger seat as they sit in awkward silence. 

Lance scratches the nape of his neck as the silence is suffocating. He notices Keith rubbing his fingers together against the steering wheel as he glances at Lance for a quick moment before focusing back on the approaching island. 

Lance looks around to start a conversation as he sees the ocean. It's a not quite Varadero Beach or Mako Island, but it's good enough. 

“Uh cool ocean,” comments Lance awkwardly as he mentally slaps himself.  _ What was  _ **_that_ ** _?! ‘Cool ocean’? Stupid! _

Keith’s eyes widen in surprise that Lance started a conversation, he's kinda glad that he did. He's almost sure he would've made it a  _ lot _ more awkward. 

“Yeah… very blue,” responds Keith as he internally groans.  _ And I just made it more awkward _ . 

Lance hums in agreement as he begins to fiddle with his fingers. Not sure how to break the silence he begins to hum a tune Mamá taught him subconsciously. 

“Did you say something?” asks Keith suddenly as Lance stops the humming immediately.

“Uh nope. I didn't say anything,” answers Lance as he begins to tap his finger against his arm. 

Keith nods in understanding. He  _ really _ wishes this conversation was less awkward. 

The silence returns. 

“You know. I don't think I ever been in one these pods before,” comments Lance hoping to change the subject that could last longer.

Keith glances at Lance as he tries to think back to the times they actually used these pods instead of the Lions. 

“I guess so. I know Hunk used it back when you were in co-” Keith stops himself as he's sure neither of them want to relive that moment. 

Lance grimaces at the memory. That wasn't a pleasant time. First time the Paladins need to stop the Galra one on one and he's in a  _ coma _ !

Keith notices Lance stiff at the comment as he quickly adds, “I know for sure Pidge modified them. Then there was that time I took Allura before it….blew up.”

Lance frowns at mention of the Allura comment. That wasn't one of his best days. Back then he was confused at who he liked more Allura or Keith. Though knowing they spent entire day  _ alone _ didn't exactly ease any leftover jealousy. 

Keith worried that the blowing up comment scared Lance he immediately adds, “Not like that's gonna happen again.”

Keith glances at Lance who is still silent. Keith rubs soothing circles against his fingers to calm his worry. 

Lance tries to figure out how to change the subject. It used to be easier when they can have playful banter, but that could end badly if they mention the wrong thing. Maybe, he should just stay silent. 

Keith mulls over how to bring Lance into a conversation as the island is at a distance. Though judging by his face he wasn't exactly in a talking mood so he keeps flying till they reach the island. 

* * *

 

 

When they arrive they see the island being lush and green with life. Lance pulls up the list as Keith puts on a duffle bag to carry the supplies. 

“First thing on here is something called an Ayutavis,” says Lance almost certain he butchered the pronunciation as he shows Keith the picture of the planet. “It looks like a leek.”

Keith hums in agreement as the plant is similar to a stick shape that resembles a leek or celery stick. The coloration is an icy blue with a white tips. 

They begin to walk in silence with occasional glance. Keith opens his mouth to say something before his boot steps on something as him and Lance immediately cover their noses at the rancid smell. 

“Oh my  _ God _ what is  _ that _ ?!” yells Lance muffled by his hand covering his nose and mouth. 

Keith adamantly keeps his hand firmly covering his nose as he looks at what he stepped on.

It's an Ayutavis.

Keith picks up the plant as Lance groans realizing that one of them needs to grab that plant and deal with the smell. 

“Not it!” yells Lance quickly as he backs up to nearest tree. Keith tosses the wasted plant as he glares at Lance who is motioning to the patch of Ayutavises. 

Keith rolls his eyes as he closes his helmet to hopefully block out any smell. He summons his Bayard as he chops down a couple of sticks of Ayutavises. He quickly places it in the bag, hoping they don't stink up the rest of the supplies. 

Unbeknownst to Keith, Lance stares fondly as Keith cut down the smelly plant. Seeing Keith somewhat at ease always cheered him up. 

Keith walks over to him as Lance playfully covers his nose as he teases, “You don't smell do you? Granted, it can't as bad as your mullet.”

Keith looks at him surprise as this is the first time is  _ days _ Lance made a jab at Keith. Keith smirks as he tosses the bag to Lance. 

“I know it doesn't smell as badly as your flying could be,” teases Keith back as Lance gasps dramatically at the comeback. 

“Oh  _ please _ , my flying skills are amazing! Ask Red,” responds Lance as he clicks the picture of the Ayutavis as a checkmark. “Either way sharp work Samurai.” 

Lance gives him a flirtatious wink as Keith flushes at the sight of it he adds, “Yeah,  _ whatever  _ Sharpshooter. Let's keep going.”

Keith smiles at the sight of Lance smiling at him. He reminisces back to days he piloted Black and Lance with Red. Granted, it took a while for everything to go back to normal especially with Lance still guilty with “taking” Blue from Allura. 

_ Yeah, those were some good times _ Keith smiles as during that time is when Lance and him finally were able to understand each other. No longer did they have harmful arguments but little playful banter. The “rivalry” became a  _ real  _ friendship.  _ Maybe slightly more than friendship _ . 

Lance pulls up another picture of a leaf of some kind. It reminds him of palm leaves back in Cuba. Though these were little more alien with the more electric green coloring. 

“What's that?” asks Keith curiously peering over Lance's arm to see a better look at their next item. 

“It's called an Etios….  _ maybe _ I'm still trying to figure out these alien words,” answers Lance as he scratches his head in confusion. 

Keith shrugs not sure how to respond to his comment.  

They walk around for a bit even exchanging a couple banter of how Keith better not stink up the pod or Lance during this trip with Keith saying that his personality could scare it away. 

They stumble across dried leaf that resembles the Etios. Lance smiles brightly at the sight of it as he looks up seeing a tree with the Etios leaves. 

“Whoa! Check it out!” yells Lance excitedly as he stares happily at the alien palm tree. “I call getting the leaves!”

Keith's eyes widen in surprise before Lance grabs the medical bag as he begins to ascend the tree. 

Keith watches in amazement as Lance easily climb the tree with ease. Keith smiles at the sight of Lance being giddy about an alien palm tree. He hears Lance hum a tune as after a while Keith keeps up with the tune. 

The humming stops as Keith glances up as Lance is plucking leaves and placing them in the bag. After a couple of them, Lance looks down and waves at Keith as he backs up to give Lance space to climb down. 

“Catch!”

Keith jumps at the sudden request of Lance as he easily lets go of the tree as he lands right into Keith's arms; bridal style. 

Lance lets out a laugh as he looks at Keith as his face glows a light pink as in the process of going into Keith's arms some flowers in the tree fell with him landing on Keith's raven hair. 

The flowers were rainbow colored that sit on Keith's raven hair like a day turning into dusk. Keith's cheeks were flushed a bright pink bringing out the violet in his eyes. 

_ Oh quiznak _ Lance is almost certain his face is bright red as he suddenly regrets (not really) jumping into Keith's arms. 

If only he knew that Keith’s flushed cheeks weren't from Lance suddenly jumping into his arms, only partially, but how he looks in his arms. 

Lance's chocolate hair is messy manner from the wind from falling at such a height. His hair carries a flurry of flowers coming in pink like the blush on Keith's face, blue like the ocean in Lance's eyes, and purple like night sky in Keith's eyes. 

Lance quickly coughs nervously as he slides out of Keith's arms muttering a thanks as he checks off another item off the list. 

They continue about their trip as neither notice how their hands are slowly gravitating toward the other.

* * *

 

 

Sun sets on the ocean as Keith and Lance walk along a rocky mountain side. They only need one more plant, or more precisely a berry. 

The berry is a lilac complexion that reminds them of a strawberry with cherry red leaves and navy blue seeds. 

According to Coran he says that it grows on trees by the ocean. 

Lance groans as he leans against a rocky wall to take a break from walking. Keith sees this as he nods in agreement leaning against a shady tree. 

While they take a break Keith spots something in distance. Keith quickly gives Lance a harsh pat as he announces, “Look we found one!”

Lance laughs as they quickly run in the direction of the tree. As the tree slowly approaches Lance freezes at the ground it's growing on. Keith doesn't notice until he feels his collar being pulled by Lance. 

“Whoa, slow down partner. Look,” warns Lance as he points to the ground. 

The ground looks like water version of lava as the ground is cracked with water seeping through them. Keith looks at it confused as he shrugs about to take a step before Lance stops him. 

Keith pouts before Lance places a foot on one of steps as the rock easily falls deeper into steaming water like a geyser ready to pop. 

“We are  _ not  _ crossing that,” says Lance firmly as he backs away from the dormant geyser. Lance spent too much time mending his relationship with Keith for it to be ruined by his secret. 

Keith rolls his eyes as he comments, “It's just water. I can cross it no time.”

Keith opted to not mention about Lance's odd fear of water not really sure where it came from. He talks about the ocean a lot, yet on Gilass he's nervous about crossing a river. He's willing to go to the pool, but when Keith mentions he wants out (though that might've because of the old rivalry). 

Lance bites his lip nervously knowing why he shouldn't cross it, and there's nothing stopping Keith from doing. 

“Look, the ground is  _ really  _ unstable so maybe we should look for another way, Keith,” offers Lance but he receives no reply. “Keith?”

Lance looks at the path seeing the Red Paladin already halfway through this geyser minefield. 

“ _ Keith _ !” yells Lance annoyed at him as he's about to take a step before water shots up as Lance instead backs up. 

Keith easily maneuvers on the dry rocks as he reaches the tree. He opens the duffle as he grabs what the Altean version of a small plastic bag. He picks the berries swiftly before shutting the bag tightly and zipping the duffle even tighter. 

Keith gives a thumbs up as Lance gives him a shaky thumbs up in reply. Keith walks on a rock when suddenly

_ CRACK!  _

Keith freezes as he lets out a yell as he quickly falls through the ground as water rushes into his mouth before he feels a sharp pain on his head. 

Then suddenly all he sees is black. 

* * *

 

 

Lance is frozen where he stands as Keith disappears into the ground. 

“ _ KEITH!” _ screams Lance as he runs through the minefield ignoring the steam and heat from the geysers he's setting off. He slides to his knees to the hole Keith fell in. 

Lance looks inside as he doesn't see Keith. 

But he does see rushing water. 

It's pitch black down there. 

Lance glances at his open helmet knowing that his tail would make him go faster and he can see better. 

This has one catch though.

Keith needs to find out. 

Actually,  _ no. _

Who _ cares _ if Keith finds out?! He's  _ drowning _ ! 

Keith is more important than any secret. 

Lance takes a deep breath as he jumps in the hole. He crashes into the water as the current is already pulling him out. 

He feels the magic running through his legs as bubbles begin forming around them. He takes a deep breath as he dives deeper. 

_ Ten _

No sign of Keith anywhere. 

_ Nine _

He squints through the murky water hoping to see Keith. 

_ Eight _

Lance swims through some the rocks hoping Keith didn't get hurt by them on the way down. 

_ Seven _

Lance internally groans as these ten seconds have never been this long before. 

_ Six _

_ Please, let him be okay _ Lance as worry fills up like a water in a glass. 

_ Five _

Lance feels the weight of his armor slowly disappearing along with the helmet. A sign his tail is coming soon. 

_ Four _

He squeezes through rocks as his helmet disappear and his hair gets more wet. 

_ Three  _

His blinks rapidly as his eyes slowly adjust to salt in the water as the pitch black slowly turns more clear. 

_ Two  _

The weight of armor fully disappears as he smiles noticing he's going even faster. 

_ One _

He cheers to himself as he feels the tail fully form. 

He quickly jets through the water as his eyes widen in fear, yet there's some relief there, when he sees the blur of red and the mullet he can never forget. 

Lance quickly swims to Keith as he grabs the black glove of his uniform. 

Suddenly any relief drops as he sees Keith's pale face with no response of him grabbing him. 

Lance holds Keith tightly as swims to the surface before he realizes when he bumps his head there's only room for his eyes. 

Worry fills Lance as Keith isn't breathing. He needs air! And he needs it quick!

Lance keeps his eyes above the water as he sees an exit. But the joy is short lived. 

Lance suddenly feels the current pulling at him and Keith. He hugs him tightly not wanting to lose Keith again. 

The current shots them out of island like a bullet as they crash into the vast ocean. Lance grunts in pain from the impact as he notices the crash made him let go of Keith. 

He quickly dives down as he sees his sinking figure. Lance quickly grabs his limp hands as he forces Keith's head to look at him. 

Lance feels worried filled tears starting to form at the serene look on Keith's face not knowing how Keith really is. He sees that his helmet is still open as Lance knows what he has to do. 

He has to give Keith the kiss of life. 

Keith is most certainly going to kill him now, if he doesn't think Lance is a freak when he wakes up.

But Lance can't seem to care.

This is Keith Kogane. 

The guy that may infuriate him almost 24/7, but he also makes Lance smile and laugh when the time comes.  _ I know you can't hear me Keith, but please  _ **_please_ ** _ don't make regret this  _

Lance tilts the helmet a little as he places his lips against Keith's lips. Lance melts. 

_ Oh,  _ how could he forget  _ this _ ?!

Keith's lips were so soft, but they are a tad chap from being underwater. 

His gills suck in the water as it filters the air as he gives him a big breath. He pulls back waiting for a reaction. 

His heart breaks. 

Nothing. 

Lance tightens his grip around Keith's arms as he gives him a more urgent kiss ignoring any satisfaction. He only has one thing on his mind. 

_ Save Keith _ . 

Lance gives him another breath of air a little longer this time. He pulls back when his eyes sparkle in water with relief seeing bubbles from his nose. 

Lance jets to the surface as he takes a deep breath himself as he shakes Keith to bring him out of any leftover of statis. 

“Keith? Keith, can you hear me?” asks Lance in a worried voice as he holds Keith's head to look at him. 

Keith hears his voice as his eyes flutter open as he sees a blurry figure that sounds like Lance. 

His eyes adjust as he coughs out water as he asks in a raspy tone, “Lance?”

Suddenly he can see Lance let out a sigh of relief while his cheeks flush at the sight of Lance’s soaked hair, his worried eyes turning into relief, but most obvious the fact Lance's helmet and top of his armor is gone.

“Wha-what happened? Where are we?” asks Keith in scratchy tone as he coughs out more water. 

Lance chuckles as he answers, “I told you walking through that water minefield was bad idea. You fell right through. As for where we are… the ocean.”

Keith's eyes shoot open when he kicks his legs to keep himself afloat when he sees something in water. Something shimmering and a light blue.

_ It kinda looks like a... _ Keith's eyes widen at the sight of it as suddenly his voice gets stuck in his throat.  _ A TAIL! _

Keith follows the tail as he looks up to see Lance giving him a sheepish smile while his eyes beg him for acceptance. 

“You're a- you're a-” stutters Keith worried this is just a death dream. Before he pulls Lance closer when a wave crashes against them as this time he closes his helmet. 

As they pop up from under the wave Lance sees Keith about to open his mouth again before he stops him by saying, “Look, I'm so sorry Keith, but your questions have to wait. We have to find shore.”

Keith nods absentmindedly as he feels his side noticing the duffle is still there. They look around as waves crash against them as Keith sees a nearby island. 

“Over there!” yells Keith as he points to the island.

Lance squints at it as he can finally see it. He tightens the duffle bag against Keith before looking him dead in the eye. 

“I'm going to need you hold on. And  _ tight _ ,” says Lance as he lays on his belly as he motions to hold onto his back. 

Keith slowly wraps his arms around Lance's waist as he lays parallel to Lance. He holds on tightly till he can practically feel his own grip on his arms. 

Lance feels the tight hold that Keith gives him as he takes a deep breath before going underwater. He sees the silhouette of the island. He flips his tail as he jets to the island as quickly as he could. 

However, neither of them notice how the white clouds slowly turn grey as thunder rumbles as lightning prepares to strike the closer they go. 

* * *

 

 

Lance quickly drags himself to the shore as Keith gets off his back and adjusts the duffle. He glances at Lance who is taking deep breaths to ease his speeding heart. 

Keith is about to ask Lance something before he sees the dark clouds rolling in as rain drops begin to fall. 

“We need to find shelter!” shouts Keith hoping Lance can hear him despite the crashing waves, rumbling thunder, and pelting rain. “Could you change back?”

Lance holds his hand as the rain isn't going to stop any time soon. Lance bites his lips knowing it's pointless to get the water out when the rain will just keep bringing it back. 

“I-I can't change back,” answers Lance quietly as he notices Keith's eyes widening in surprise. “Don't worry about me! You go find shelter! I'll stay in the ocean until the storm passes then we can meet up.”

“Why can't you-.  _ No,  _ that doesn't matter. I'm not leaving you!” shouts Keith determined not to leave Lance alone in this storm. 

The storm is approaching faster with each second he wastes standing here. He quickly swings the duffle to his back as he kneels down to Lance's height. 

“Wait,  _ Keith _ what are doing?” asks Lance frantically before he feels Keith's gloved hands go under his tail. 

He isn't.

Lance feels the hands cup to the side of tail. 

He is. 

“Whoa! Waitwaitwait!  _ Keith _ ! My tail it weighs a-!” yells Lance as Keith slowly picks him as his face grows more red. 

Keith slides his gloved hands under Lance's tail fighting off the blush as questions swirl around in his mind. The tail is strong and firm but the feeling of the scales are soft. He grunts slightly before he easily picks him up bridal style shocked it's easier than he thought.  _ Must be Galra genes _ . 

“ton,” mutters Lance as he desperately wishes he could hide his scarlet face. His voice gone completely silent when he looks up at the sight of Keith. The raindrops on his bangs and lashes as the rain perfectly frames his face. 

Keith doesn't look at Lance as quickly as he tries to hide any pink on his cheeks. He realizes the9 position they are in. He glances down to see Lance's hair is completely soaked from swimming and the rain with his ocean eyes glistening against the raindrops. He can see slight freckles peeking out under his cheeks. 

He notices Lance's red face worried he might've done something before he adjusts Lance quickly to get him more comfortable. 

“You alright?” asks Keith gently as Lance nods his head as his arms wrap around Keith's neck ready for them to start moving. 

His cheeks burn bright red as he can feel the breathes Lance takes against his neck as chills are sent up his spine. 

“I guess I'm holding tight this time huh,” jokes Lance as he feels his hot breath against his neck. 

Keith not trusting his voice to squeak out a reply hums in agreement before he jogs as fast as he could without dropping Lance from his slippery tail into the jungle hoping to find shelter before the real storm comes.

* * *

 

 

Keith jogs through the jungle as his body, mostly his throbbing head, yells at him to stop. He can hear pelting rain louder as thunder rumbles as sees a flash of lightning in distance. 

He needs to stop but there's no safe shelter yet. His body being to fast for his brain nearly slips and misses the damp cave. 

He backs up slightly as he gently places Lance down as he whispers, “We can wait out the storm in here.”

Keith glances out as he looks for some trees. Despite being an odd coloration he found some trees. He forms his sword as he chops some kindle. He returns to the cave as he puts his Bayard away and switches to his Blade. 

He trims the kindle as he listens to Lance's heavy breathing trying to catch his breath from the long swim and being tossed around trying to hold on to him. When the kindle is dry enough to burn he grabs stray thin dry wood to make a fire. 

Questions swirl around his mind as he steals glances to the tail laying across of him. How can he even start asking questions? This is obviously something Lance doesn't share often, he _ thinks _ anyway. 

He keeps trying to form a fire when he finally looks up to ask, “Lance I-”

His voice is stuck in his throat. 

Oh  _ quiznak _ .

That's not fair to Keith's heart. 

Lance has his eyes closed as he takes breathes rapidly to catch his breath as he can see slight slits on his neck closed as he takes each breath. His chest moving up and down showing his chest still covered in glistening raindrops against his mocha skin like diamonds hidden in rich earth. 

His chocolate hair still soaked to the roots as his bangs brush against his eyelids as water falls against his cheeks like a gentle waterfall. 

Oh,  _ quiznak _ him that's too…. Keith isn't even sure what word could possibly describe Lance at the moment. 

Cute? Pretty? Handsome? Stunning? All those words  _ pale _ in comparison to what he's seeing right now. 

Lance smells smoke as he peeks his eye seeing the kindle is starting to smoke. He glances at Keith who isn't paying attention for some reason.

Lance coughs as Keith blinks rapidly as Lance motions to the kindle as Keith finally looks down and drops the sticks as flames start to grow. He sits a couple ways from Lance as he watches the flames dance on the wood. 

Lance nervous that the revelation of his tail made Keith more apprehensive to talk to him. He then requests, “Could you call the team? Tell them where we are.”

Keith jumps at the sound of Lance's voice as he turns on the comms. 

“Hey, is anyone there? Shiro? Allura? Pidge? Hunk? Anyone?” asks Keith urgently waiting for a response. 

Static. 

“All I'm getting is static,” comments Keith as he turns off the comms as the buzzing is giving him a headache. He pulls up the map on his armor trying to figure out where they. “Oh  _ great. _ ”

“What is it?” asks Lance curiously as he tries to see the island on the map. “Where are we?”

“The very island Allura told us  _ not  _ to go,” answers Keith as he closes the map and sighs while leaning against the cave wall. “Guess, we're stuck here until the storm passes.”

Keith takes off his helmet as he places it beside him when he grimaces at the slight movement as he touches his head gently to calm the throbbing. 

Lance sees this as he quickly moves closer as he asks in concern, “Are you okay?”

Keith nods brushing off the pain, but his hand remains in the same spot. He sees Lance give him a flat face as he grabs the hand away seeing a distinct bump on his head.

“ _ No, _ you're not. You got a bump probably when you fell through ever  _ after _ I told you no,” says Lance as he gives a scolding look at Keith who shrinks down in embarrassment. 

Lance stretches his arms trying to grab the strap of the medical bag with grunts as he can't move because of the  _ stupid _ tail! He lets out a mini cheer when he grabs the strap and drags the bag closer to him. 

Keith watches Lance dig through the bag when he takes out one the Etios leaves and a couple of berries he picked before falling through the rocks. Lance moves closer as he holds out the berries to his face. 

“Eat them. Coran wrote these are sorta like natural painkillers while I wrap this around your bump,” says Lance as Keith grabs them and pops it into his mouth as Lance places a small piece of the leaf on his bump. 

Lance glances at his tail then at Keith as he knows a way to help soothe some of the pain from the bump. 

“Do you trust me?” asks Lance as he looks straight into Keith's eyes. 

Keith swallows the berries as he gives Lance a confused look. Of course he trusts Lance. They've been through a lot together. He is both his right hand man and stability. 

“Uh yeah,” answers Keith nervously wondering what Lance is going to do. 

He hears Lance hum in contentment as he focuses his gaze on his tail -oh that's  _ not _ getting easier to say. He twists his hand as a tentacle of water comes from the tail. Keith backs up in surprise as he grits through his teeth as he accidentally hit his bump. 

Lance's hand is covered in a bubble of water, as Keith sees his tail is slightly more dry, but is slowly gaining more wet from water on the cave ceiling. He reaches up to his head as it places the bubble on the bump. 

He shudders from the mixture of the sudden feeling of water, the cold, and the slight twinge of pain on contact. 

“How-how are you doing that?” asks Keith curiously as he tries to hide his blush from Lance being so  _ close _ to him. 

Lance smiles fondly at the question as he answers quietly, “My Granny Cleo used to do this with my siblings and me when we got hurt. Water is just naturally soothing I guess. I can stop if this is still too weird for you.”

“No!” shouts Keith suddenly as Lance is taken back at the volume as he nearly loses his concentration on the bubble. “I mean, don't stop. It's…..it's kinda nice actually. I'm just…. I guess I'm still reeling in the fact your a...a….”

“Merman?” offers Lance with an amused raised eyebrow as Keith nods in agreement. “It's okay to say it. In fact, you probably have a  _ lot  _ of questions. So while I try to soothe this bump on your dumb pretty head ask away Sir Mullet.”

Lance realizes he says the word pretty as he coughs to calm any fighting blush. Though he didn't see how Keith keeps his gaze to his tail trying to hide his pink face under his bangs. 

Keith brushes some of the loose strands of his raven hair behind his ear as if it could wipe away the pink on his cheeks. Questions bombard his brain arguing what he should ask first. Lance is right. Might as well ask now then later. 

“How-how long have you been a… a merman?” asks Keith as the word ‘merman’ seems weird to say to Lance, yet it feels almost natural when he did say it. 

Lance hums trying to think of answer. He can't exactly say all his life because his tail came later. He's honestly surprised Hunk or Pidge never asked that. They were more curious about  _ what _ he could do, instead of  _ how _ he could do it. 

“I guess…. all my life. I mean I didn't get  _ this _ ,” starts Lance as he wiggles his tail slightly in front of Keith, as it's practically deadweight on land. “Until I was maybe eleven. Stupid moon pool.”

“Moon pool?” asks Keith curiously as he always thought mer people were just born with tails and lived in oceans. 

Lance glances down to see Keith's confused look at the name of the location that started this whole mermaid deal in his family. 

“Yeah uh the moon pool is sorta this magic pool off the coast of Australia on this island called Mako and-” starts Lance before he cuts himself off as Keith looks at him oddly wondering why he stopped. “Uh wait,  _ wait _ . I need you to promise me something Keith. Don't…don't tell anyone my secret…. _ please _ ?”

Keith is taken back by the request. It never even occurred to him that this actually a secret of Lance's. He nods in agreement. 

However, the silent agreement didn't please Lance as ocean blue meets dusk violet. He adds in a serious, yet desperate tone, “No, Keith. I need you to  _ swear  _ you won't tell anyone. Not Coran, not Allura, not even Shiro. Can you do that?”

“I-I,” stutters Keith before he clears his throat to make it clearer. “I promise. I won't tell anyone. Am-am I the only one who knows?”

“Uh no actually. Hunk and Pidge know too,” answers Lance as his grew downcast for a moment as the reminder he broke his one promise to Mamá three times now. 

Keith notices the sad look in his eyes as the ocean in his eyes grew more stormy like the weather outside the cave. He should've known that Lance wouldn't have told him the secret if it wasn't life or death. 

“Granted,” continues Lance as Keith looks up as Lance's eyes didn't clear the storm away in them. “Hunk only found out like six months before we went into space and Pidge found out last week.”

_ That _ catches Keith by surprise. Lance really kept his secret for the long run.

The silence from what seems to be ages ago returns back with a punch. 

Keith tries to find a way to bring back some of shine in Lance's eyes for the next question or at least stop this unnatural silence with Lance. 

He can't ask about where this started or how because that seemed touchy. He doesn't want to ask about how Hunk and Pidge found that as that also made him more uncomfortable. 

He glances at the bubble on his head as Lance smiles slightly as he opens and closes his hand like he's massaging the bubble to help soothe the pain. 

“So uh what this power you're using on my head?” asks Keith curiously as he points to it awkwardly. 

Lance laughs slightly, which is music to Keith's ears as his cheeks flush. He's pleased with himself knowing that question isn't too bad. 

“Pretty cool right?” asks Lance as he takes the bubble off Keith's head for a moment as he plays with it making little water shapes like dolphins, sharks, lions, shells,  _ hearts _ before he places it back on Keith's head to finish soothing Keith's head. “It's called Hydrokinesis. It practically makes a water bender.”

Lance’s confident smile returns full force as he puffs out his chest. He glances at Keith who blinks at him confused. 

“You never watched the Avatar series have you?” asks Lance knowingly as Keith's cheeks flush a bright scarlet as he hums a no. “Man, once we get back home we're going to watch that together.”

_ Together. _ Keith loves the sound of the word on Lance's tongue. It fills him with sense of joy and hope.

Lance sighs dramatically as he adds, “Guess, I gotta explain it the  _ boring _ way. It basically makes me control water….or I guess  _ any _ liquid. I don't know I never tried with anything other than water and juice. There's other powers but I got this one just like my Granny and brother Louie.”

Keith hums in understanding wondering why didn't Lance just say that in the first place. Keith glances at the bubble then turns to the tail he got the water from. 

“Is there any downsides? Seems like you got the best of both worlds from the way you talk about the ocean,” comments Keith as his gaze is staring right at the tail like he's waiting for it to do something. 

That's when he notices the water from the spill on the side of his face into his legs. He looks at Lance who is frozen stiff. 

“Lance?  _ Lance _ . Are you okay?” asks Keith in concern as Lance nods his head realizing he lost all his concentration on the bubble as he takes some of spillage and makes a new bubble to place on the bump. 

Lance counts in his head realizing he's doing the same thing when he gets wet and does the countdown. Geez, where could he start on that question. 

He looks at Keith before stealing a glance at his lips remembering the very downside that caused the latest arguments. 

“Uh yeah of course. One is I can't touch water… like at  _ all _ . If I get even a  _ drop _ on me. I can say “see ya later” to my legs and  _ this _ shows up,” answers Lance as he gives his tail a little wiggle as if it were toes. “At least my Granny told me it takes exactly ten seconds to run and hide.”

_ Run and hide?  _ Keith mulls over the phrase as he mentally slaps himself.  **_That's_ ** _ why he always runs when we spill water on him and being nervous around water _ . 

“I guess I should say sorry then. I spilled water on you a couple days ago and just thought you were overreacting. I'm sorry Lance,” apologizes Keith softly realizing why it was big deal to Lance and why Pidge was so adamant about him apologizing. 

Lance smiles softly at the apology as he responds, “Hey, no worries man. You didn't know. Plus, it ain't first the time you did it. That's actually how I remembered you back in Garrison. I was jerk back then too.”

Keith’s eyes grow to the size of saucers remembering that day. He bumped into a student back in Garrison that came to demand an apology from spilling  _ water _ on him. 

“Oh,” mutters Keith embarrassed that is how they met. “Uh sorry for that too then.”

Lance chuckles as he asks, “How's the bump by the way?”

“Oh it's fine now. You can stop,” says Keith with a red face even though he really liked the feeling of Lance being so close to him. 

Lance hums in agreement as he takes the bubble off of Keith's head and whips it out of cave with a wave of his hand as he grimaces at the feeling of water dripping on his head. 

He turns his head finally realizing how  _ close _ he is to Keith. He laughs nervously as he moves back quickly away from Keith trying to calm his now red face. 

The silence returns as Keith tries to think of way to bring Lance back in conversation. He thinks back as remembers the fond smiles Lance would have when talking about his family and he  _ did _ mention his grandma. 

“Are the rest of your family mermaids?” asks Keith hesitantly wondering if maybe it's too personal now.

Lance laughs as he tries to cover his mouth from laughing too much as he nods happily. 

“Yeah, most of them. My Granny Cleo started it with two of her friends back when she was around Pidge's age. Hmm, she transformed after falling in the moon pool. Then the gene carried to my Mamá then to my siblings and me,” answers Lance happily.

Keith smiles at Lance's pearly white smile before he remembers something from earlier. Lance mentioned the moon pool is off the coast of Australia so does that mean….

“Are you part Australian then? From your mom's side,” wonders Keith aloud thinking this entire time Lance was full Cuban. 

Lance turns red from embarrassment and anger as he shouts getting right into Keith's face poking his chest plate, “ _ Don't _ start Mullet! I don't say ‘G’day Mate’ or ‘shrimp on the barbie’! I mean they actually do say that _ sometimes _ , but I-I don't! I mean only if I'm really  _ mad _ is when that comes out! Other than that, nope I don't have an Australian accent! That is  _ strictly  _ Mamá, Granny, and Gramps,  _ mate _ ! I mean  _ Mullet _ ! I- _ Stop  _ laughing!”

Keith snickers as he knows Lance didn't realize some of that accent came out a few more times in his rant other than the mate comment. Keith tries to cover up his laughter as he sees Lance pouting as he curls against his tail. 

Keith calms his snickering as he says, “I'm sorry. I know how that feels. I uh don't tell anyone, and please don't  _ laugh,  _ but…. I'm from Texas.”

Keith hears a snort as he glares at Lance who is trying to contain his laughter as he scolds, “I just said not to laugh!”

“I'm _ not _ ! I swear! It's just  _ ahem _ a tickle in my throat. I  _ promise _ ,” laughs out Lance as he tries to keep a straight face as a smile forms on his face. “Pardner…. I'm sorry I had to.  _ Oooh _ , that explains a lot! Especially the mullet hahahaha!”

Keith lightly shoves Lance who's failing at keeping his laughter. Though his action didn't match his fond smile and blushing cheeks seeing Lance at ease. 

“Are you done yet?” asks Keith with a raised eyebrow as Lance slowly calms down from his laughing and nods. 

“Whew, that felt good,” comments Lance as he sits up more properly as the laughing did cause him to lose balance. 

Lance keeps laughing as to help calm him down he reaches for locket- oh  _ right, _ he didn't have it. As quick as the came it disappeared.

Keith immediately sees the change in demeanor noticing how his hand is clenched in a fist right at the base of his neck. 

“Are-are you okay?” asks Keith as he slides closer to Lance, but as he goes closer the louder he hears Lance sniffle as his eyes blink rapidly to hold back any tears. “I'm sorry? Did I do something?”

Lance chuckles emotionless as he shakes his head silently. 

“It's not you. It's-It's me. I-I lost something very important back on Gilass. And-and I'm not  _ ever _ going to find it again. It's probably lost….  _ forever.  _ I messed up _ again _ . I  _ promised _ wouldn't lose it,” answers Lance with a mournful voice as he tries to hold the tears.

Keith bites his lips not sure how to help so he offers a gentle hand on Lance's shoulder before Lance takes it as an invitation for a hug and goes for it. 

Keith lets out a noise of surprise as he hears Lance try to muffle his tears into his armor. He awkwardly places a hand against Lance's surprisingly cold back. 

“What…. what did you lose?” asks Keith awkwardly having zero clue on how to comfort someone let alone his crush. He's having a hard enough time fighting the blush and crack in his voice from having Lance literally be hugging him. 

Lance pulls back slowly not wanting to leave Keith's warm body as he wipes away some tears. He takes a couple steady breaths as he stares at the opening of cave as rain pelts against the ground. 

“It was locket. My family has this locket that my Mamá has that she got from Granny. When I went to leave the Garrison my Grandpa Lewis and Granny Cleo made me one, so I wouldn't feel so far away from my family,” answers Lance sadly as his gaze changes from the outside of the cave to cave floor.

Keith freezes as he glances at his armor pocket. 

A locket? 

No, it couldn't be same one. 

But, the universe did have a funny way of working. 

“What did it look like?” asks Keith as his hand hovers above the pocket ready to grab the locket….just in case. 

Lance chuckles breathlessly as he can never forget the precious gift that always without fail keep him above water. He smiles fondly at the thought of his locket could maybe comfort. 

“It's silver like the moon, but it's shaped like a raindrop. It has a blue gem at the top I'm pretty sure my Gramps said it was a lapis lazuli. There's a pattern on the back that looks like waves,” describes Lance as he takes a calming breath. “Then the most important thing is the picture. It's a picture of my family and me with our tails in the moon pool.”

Keith is rock stiff as he grabs the locket from his pocket. He glances at the locket and sees it matches  the description perfectly. 

“Is this it?” asks Keith breathlessly as he pulls it up. It glistens in the moonlight as Lance looks at it with a shocked expression. 

He gently grabs the chain of the locket as he traces the edges of the locket. He couldn't believe it. Keith had it the entire time. 

“How?” is the only thing Lance can ask. 

“I found it when we going back to castle on Gilass. I just saw it and grabbed it. I never knew it was yours if I did I would've given it back sooner,” answers Keith as he subconsciously goes closer to Lance. 

Lance traces the clasp wondering if he should open it. It's been a while since he saw even a simple picture of his family. Though maybe the picture isn't in there, but it could be. Lance fiddles with the clasp

Keith sees the hovering fingers on the clasp as he hears the slight clicks of him opening and closing the clasp, but he never opened to see the picture. 

“You know. I never opened it….could I see the picture?” asks Keith curiously knowing Lance wouldn't open it for himself unless Keith asked if he could. 

Lance smiles fondly as he tenderly grabs the clasp with his fingers trying to be as gentle as possible. He braces himself for the sweet release of the sound of the click. He gently opens it as he smiles a little bigger at the sight of the first picture when he got his tail. 

Keith smiles at the sight of a younger Lance. His hair more messy that it almost seems come in waves like the ocean. His freckles being a touch faded from the age of the photo. He's smiling with biggest smile he's ever seen on Lance that it almost seems he has cute shark canines that contrast against the dimples. His tail being wrapped around carefully with another tail.

“You haven't really changed,” comments Keith as he leans closer to have a closer look. 

Lance chuckles as he's been told he still has the same face just less baby fat. 

“Is that your family?” asks Keith despite knowing the answer as he rests his head against Lance to get a better look of the picture. 

Lance nods as he smoothes the picture and points to Lucy. In the picture, Lucy has Mamá's light brown hair that's almost red in some lights and pearly skin. Her old short bob hair as she tries to ignore the camera, with her navy eyes looking away but couldn't help but smile anyway. Her marigold tail hiding in mystical blue water. 

“That's my older sister Lucy. She's an art teacher. She's a bit of a mom to me and my other sibs, but granted last time I saw her she had two kids. Maria and Marco, little monsters those two are sometimes,” introduces Lance as his smile grows a little bigger. “Man, she used her ice powers to help make mini sculptures for her classroom.”

Keith imagines a woman with two kids in her arms covered in paint while she gives Lance a hug. He hums in content as Lance fingers move to a boy on the left of his younger version of him. He seems a bit chubbier than Lance in size. He has the same shade of brown of Lance's hair, but his eyes are dark brown in contrast of Lance's blue eyes. He's facing the camera with a wide pearly smile as his sky blue floats above the pool. 

“That's my older brother Louie. He's basically a big old teddy bear, snores like an actual bear though. He plays jazz music with his band ‘Big Boy Blues’,” introduces Lance as he chuckles at the thought of when Louie used to practice at their house. “He had the same powers as me and would  _ always _ clean his saxophone with it.”

Keith can see a big man with maybe some stubble as he plays a little tune to the saxophone as Lance would dance with his sister. 

Lance moves his finger to a boy next to his younger self. He has similar skin to Lucy with only a slighter dark. His messy light brown hair and blue eyes as he smirks at the camera. His tail camouflaging with the moon pool’s water. 

“That's my second older brother Leo. Man, if you hate  _ my  _ flirting your gonna  _ loathe  _ him. He makes me look  _ tame _ . One year he had like five girlfriends,” introduces Lance as chuckles heartedly at the thought of him. “He has heat powers. The jerk used to heat up my drinks so much times I had to pay him back by throwing water on him.”

Keith snorts at the thought of Lance and Leo smirking it up and flirting with ladies while in the background Lucy and Louie shake their heads.  _ Guess, that's where he gets it from.  _

Lance slides his finger to the little girl on a man's lap. Her hair is chocolate in waves in a ponytail with chocolate eyes. She noticeably doesn't have tail despite having her legs from her knees down in the pool. She's wearing a white swimsuit. 

“And this little monster is my younger sister Lily. She's around Pidge's age and I swear if they team up I know for sure my reputation is going down the drain with how much Lil embarrasses me,” sighs Lance happily laughing. “Last time I saw her she didn't have a tail, but I'm pretty sure I missed her getting her tail.”

Keith imagines her teasing Lance as the other siblings laugh at his torment. He chuckles when he notices Lance looking sad at his sister.  _ He  _ **_really_ ** _ misses them.  _

Keith coughs as he points the man that Lily is sitting on as he asks, “Who's that?”

The man has messy chocolate hair with ocean eyes, Keith can see where Lance gets his eyes from, with a forming beard and stubble on his lip. 

“My Papá. He's  _ amazing _ . He's not a merman but he's the reason I want to find love so badly. My parent's love story is legendary in my family,” compliments Lance as he traces the photo. “He used to always take me and my siblings out on his boat to swim in Varadero Beach when he had the day off.”

Keith can see the family by a boat swimming the day away. His gaze catches Lance staring at the woman holding the younger version of him tightly. 

“Is that your Mom?” asks Keith curiously as he points to the picture of the woman. 

Lance nods as he caresses the picture of Mamá’s calm smile as she rests her pearly white chin atop his brown hair with her sky blue eyes smiling at the camera as her wavy light brown hair cascades her shoulders. Her honey tail wrapping around his blue tail. 

“Yeah, that's my Mamá. She's the one with mermaid powers. I miss her so much. She always gave the best hugs,” compliments Lance before he chuckles. “I remember how she would make pancakes humming to ABBA as she cooked. How she would sing me to sleep when I got scared… How she would boil our drinks when she got mad at something on TV or when it got too cold…. How she would make family cuddle sessions during storms….”

Lance's voice cracks the more he talked about it before he snaps the locket shut. He puts the chain around his neck as he tries to put on the clasp, but he can't quite reach it. 

“Need some help?” offers Keith hesitantly. Lance sighs as he nods as Keith grabs the two chain and gently closes the clasp. His gloved fingers brushing against Lance's neck sending a chill through his spine. 

“There you go,” says Keith as a sign he did it as Lance moves forward touching the locket like it's been there the entire time. 

“Thanks Keith. This means a lot to me,” says Lance as keeps his hand on the locket as sign to himself that it's still there. 

Keith is about to respond he doesn't mind when he turns to Lance and freezes. 

During the time Lance talked about his family they came even closer to together as this point their noses were practically touching. 

Blue meets violet. Raven hair brushes against chocolate. Pearly white nose touches a mocha nose with hidden freckles. Hot breath meets a cold breath. The air around slowly turning more warm. 

They go closer until….

_ BOOM!  _

Lance jumps at the sound of thunder as he grabs onto Keith in surprise. He's clinging onto Keith as he shakes at the sound of thunder. 

“ _ Sorry _ , I thought I got over that fear,” apologizes Lance as a another crack of lightning clap of thunder rumbles through the cave. “It's stupid I know.”

“It's not.”

Lance looks up Keith who gives Lance a sympathetic look as Lance quickly ducks his head from embarrassment of the fear and the fact he's practically hugging Keith…. _ again _ . 

“Everyone is afraid of something,” says Keith as he stares at the top of Lance's head with a slight pink face from the warmth of Lance's skin against, but he knows this isn't the time. 

Lance knows this is true, but he still can't help but feel ashamed that he still jumps at the sound of thunder and the sight of lightning. 

“I know, but we're supposed to be these brave Defenders of Universe or whatever, yet here I am _ shaking _ at the sound of thunder. I don't jump at the sound gunfire or noises it's just this  _ stupid _ thunder,” admits Lance as he glares at the cave entrance as the rain pelts harder with each crack and clap of the storm. 

Keith awkwardly pats Lance's back to show what he thinks might be comforting. 

“Well yeah, but that doesn't mean we don't have our own fears. I can't even begin to think what Hunk is afraid of yet look at him still a Paladin,” points out Keith hoping that cheers up Lance a little. 

Lance rests his head under Keith's chin hoping to drown out the thunder as his cold body is wrapping itself in Keith's warmth. 

“Are you afraid of anything?” asks Lance, not really thinking much of question being more concerned about the storm. 

Keith stiffs at the question. He doesn't want to admit but he's afraid of a lot things. Failure, losing Shiro again which expanded to the rest of the Paladins, becoming more Galra or worse Zarkon. But there's one fear that he's had since he was kid. 

“I guess… being alone. I've kinda have some  _ issues _ with that. Which kinda grew worse after Shiro disappeared,” admits Keith leaving out the detail about his Dad and Mom. 

“I won't leave.”

The reply is quiet and tired as Keith looks down at Lance as his eyes slowly close yet are still fighting to stay awake. His head right under his chin as small breathes escape his mouth. 

“Who else gonna ma… make fun of…. mullet,” mutters Lance before his mouth completely gives up as he sleeps under Keith's chin with small breathes escaping his mouth. 

Keith isn't sure what to think. Sure, Lance’s mind isn't completely there more focused on sleeping. But yet, he can't help but enjoy that warm fluttering feeling in his chest at the declaration as he pulls Lance closer to his body, he did seem cold… he's just trying to keep him warm…  _ yeah  _ totally. 

He gently repositions Lance on his shoulder slowly and gently trying not to wake him up. He stiffens when he feels Lance's arms wrap around his arms him nuzzling under his chin and sighs happily at the feeling of warmth as his tail even wraps around Keith's leg. 

Keith’s face is beet red as he hopes his speeding heart doesn't wake up Lance. He leans atop of Lance's head as his chocolate hair tickles his cheek. 

“Thanks Lance,” whispers Keith as he watches the rain fall as his eyes swiftly drift off to sleep as well; being lulled by the sound of Lance's breathing. 

* * *

 

 

Lance stirs when he feels something breathing on his head he glances up with tired eyes as he realizes Keith's sleeping on him. 

Keith grumbles when he feels something moving under him. He glances down as he sees Lance's head.

Nervous violet meets scared blue as the two boys jump away from in each other is surprise. 

Keith’s mind is short circuiting before he notices that Lance's tail is nearly dry and the sun is shining. He opens his mouth to say something before he closes it and stiffly walks to entrance to see if it's drizzling. 

Lance's mind is completely blank. Did he really sleep on Keith last night? Oh mentioning that he kissed Keith twice to save him  _ and  _ the whole kissing on Gilass thing will be much  _ harder _ to talk about. 

He glances to his tail seeing it's nearly dry as he twists his hand to take out any remaining water. His legs, armor, and helmet return. He stretches his body to release any tension from being in his merman form for too long. 

He notices his comms are blinking as a sign someone is calling him. He glances at Keith's helmet to see his is blinking too. He grabs it as he passes it to him. 

Keith mutters a thanks as he puts it on as he turns it on to see who's calling. 

_ “Hello! Keith! Lance! Do you copy!” _ shouts Allura through the comms worried. 

_ “Buddy! This better be not be prank!” _ scolds Hunk as Lance cringes at the sound of his strained voice. 

_ “You two better not be making out while we're here worried sick!”  _ yells Pidge as Keith and Lance steal a glance before looking away almost immediately.

_ “Keith. Lance, this is Shiro. Can any of two  _ **_please_ ** _ answer?”  _ requests Shiro trying to hide the slight pitch change to keep himself calm. 

Keith takes a breath knowing he can't say about Lance's secret to Shiro. He takes a calming breath muttering Shiro's mantra as he's ready to answer and face the consequences. 

“Uh sorry Shiro, Princess. Lance and I sorta got stranded on Thunderbolt Island overnight,” answers Keith as he hears sighs of relief from Shiro, Allura, and Coran. 

_ “What about Lance? Is he okay?” _ asks Hunk worriedly. 

Lance chuckles as he answers, “I'm fine, buddy. Nothing to worry about.”

Keith and Lance share a smile when they hear Hunk let out a big sigh of relief and Pidge's letting out a breath that she's been holding in. 

_ “How did you two manage to land at Eolu-Oyar from Roma?” _ asks Coran curiously.

Keith and Lance glance at each other nervously not sure what to say. They can't exactly say Lance used his merman powers to swim from an island to another island. 

“Uh I kinda fell in while Keith went to grab some of supplies. We probably took a wrong turn when trying to get back to the island with the jets and crashed when we got caught in the storm. Sorry,” lies Lance quickly so Keith didn't get the blame. 

Keith glances at the ground feeling a touch bad that Lance decided to take the fall, despite it being purely Keith's fault they even left Roma.

_ “ _ **_Sigh_ ** _ , very well. Start heading to one of the beaches and one of us will pick you two up before the next storm comes. Understood?”  _ requests Allura as Lance and Keith give her a noise of agreement.

_ “Hunk and I can get them!”  _ suggests Pidge loudly as Keith and Lance grimace at the volume. Little they do they know that she's doing this in case things went  _ fishy _ between them. 

_ “Oh, alright Pidge. I guess Allura and I will go pick up the pod then meet you there,”  _ says Shiro with a slightly surprised tone.

Lance and Keith share a glance wondering where they are exactly. 

“Where are you guys… and gals?” asks Lance curiously as he glances at Keith who shrugs not sure where they could be other than the castle.

_ “We're on Roma while Coran is waiting in the castle,” _ answers Hunk as Lance chuckles as he hears Coran give a little greeting. _ “We finished our jobs last night but you two never came back. Don't worry you two! We're coming!” _

“We're not worried,” says Keith as he rolls his eyes wondering what could possibly happen from the cave to the nearest beach. 

Lance chuckles as he wraps an arm around Keith as he tells the team not to worry as everyone says a quick goodbye before the comms are turned off again. 

Lance stretches out any leftover kinks in his body as he tenderly grabs his locket and places it under his suit not wanting to lose it again. 

Keith shuffles his feet awkwardly watching Lance stretch out his body as he suddenly asks, “Why did you take the fall? You could've said I crashed it.”

“Hmm I could've. But I didn't want Allura to give you a hard time,” answers Lance as he gives himself one last stretch before walking out the cave. “Besides, you nearly drowned  _ and _ found out your teammate is a merman. I think you had enough stuff happen to you, man.”

Keith lets out a breath remembering that he  _ did  _ nearly drown. Question is  _ how _ did he survive that? 

“Hey Lance, how did you save me from drowning?” asks Keith with an intrigued tone. 

Lance freezes as he mentally slaps himself.  _ Great job Lance, now you gotta explained how you  _ **_kissed_ ** _ him…. _ **_again!_ **

“Uhhhhh don't freak out, but I may have used like underwater CPR,” admits Lance shyly as he avoids looking at Keith as he turns to the trees that are suddenly more interesting. 

Keith touches his lips as red forms on his cheeks.  _ At least he remembers that kiss, though it begs the question…. _

“How does that work?” asks Keith confused on how did Lance achieve CPR underwater. 

Lance quietly whines embarrassedly as he turns to face Keith but keeps his gaze to the ground. 

“Uh so merpeople  _ do _ have gills you just don't see as clearly like with fish. They're more little openings on our throats. So I just kinda filtered the oxygen from the water into you…. sorry if that's  _ weird _ ,” explains Lance awkwardly as he rubs the nape of his neck. 

Silence. 

Lance looks at Keith for a second who is blushing- probably from embarrassment or anger he really doesn't want to find out- as he quickly spins on his heel as he loudly adds, “Well, time to head to the beach lets go!”

Keith knows his face red as he knows a part of him should be annoyed that Lance kissed him again but it was save him. 

“Lance?” calls out Keith as he sees Lance freeze midstep. “Thanks for saving me. It means a lot to me.”

Lance's posture goes more lax knowing that Keith isn't mad at him as he turns to Keith with a confident smile. 

“Well come on then Mullet, we gotta head to the beach,” says Lance as Keith shakes his head amused as he walks over to Lance walking almost shoulder to shoulder to the beach. 

Though neither saw the of yellow eyes watching them walk from the bushes before all of left is a large paw print in the dirt and a scratch mark on the tree as the ground shakes slightly before disappearing all together.

* * *

 

 

After journeying through the jungle Lance hears the miraculous sound crashing of waves as he grabs Keith's wrist and pulls him after going through this dense jungle to a ledge a few yards above the water. 

“You sure it's okay for you to be so close to the ocean?” asks Keith as he carefully makes his way to the ledge. 

Lance steps on ground to see if it's stable as he glances at the water. He sits down dangling his legs over the ledge. 

“It's safe as long as my actual skin doesn't get wet,” says Lance while he takes off his helmet and he pats the spot next to him. “Now sit.”

Keith raises an eyebrow before taking the seat also taking his helmet off as well. He breathes in salty smell of water as its relaxing. 

He glances at Lance who stares at the ocean with a nostalgic feeling as the sun begins to rise. The wind flowing through their hair as Lance lets out hot breath against the chilly morning air.

“What are you going to tell Hunk and Pidge?” asks Keith curiously as it finally sets in that he knows Lance's secret. 

Lance sighs as he shrugs nonchalantly as he leans against his palms taking in the view….and he's not talking about the sun. 

“Honestly, I think Pidge would relieved knowing she has another teammate that just found out kinda help each other out. Hunk would happy he's always told me that you guys would be okay with it,” answers Lance as he smiles bittersweetly at the thought of another person knowing. “I'm just worried that when I get home, Mamá might be mad. Though maybe after understanding you guys are like family too she would be cool with it.”

Keith hums in content with a soft pink blush on his cheeks at the thought of Lance seeing him being that close to him. 

Lance sees how the breeze gently blows into his raven hair as the sun shines Keith's violet eyes. He bites his lip as he slowly entwines his hand with Keith's. 

Keith takes a sharp breath as he looks down with a bright blush. He looks at Lance as his ocean give waves of joy and happiness. 

“I want to thank you Keith. For keeping the secret even from Shiro. It means a  _ lot  _ to mean,” says Lance as he stares lovingly into Keith's violet eyes as they turn into a dusk color from the rising sun. 

“Thanks for saving me and patching me up. That was really… _ nice  _ of you do,” replies Keith as his blush grows darker as he recuperates Lance's grip to show that maybe his thank you is for something more as well.

Lance chuckles as their fingers intertwined into a perfect fit as he says, “Pfft you really think I let you drown? Nah, you're too important.”

Keith blushes a darker pink as he looks away as his bangs hide his rosy cheeks from Lance as from the way Lance talked last night, healed his head, and saved him he's sure that Lance means more than just Voltron…. which fills him with a warm fuzzy feeling as his heart beats even faster. 

Though if Keith looks at Lance he would see how red Lance's face is as the universe shines with hope in his eyes as the constellations in his freckles shine as well. 

For all Lance can see is how the sun is shining on Keith as it seems the sunlight forms a heavenly halo on his head as despite the fact he can't see his stunning eyes that he could drown in; he  _ can  _ the rosy color dusting across his cheeks with Keith trying and failing to hide his smile. 

Keith glances at Lance as he finally gives in to look at Lance as any walls around his heart are overwhelmed by the drowning love and adoration in Lance's ocean eyes that are pulling him in yet again. 

They close their eyes without meaning to as they lean close. Keith melts as the hot breath from Lance warms him from the brisk morning air as Lance shudders as Keith's warm breath tickles his chin as hair rises from the nape of his neck. 

They lean closer as their noses touch and their breaths mix together brightening up their cheeks even further. 

_ This feels familiar _ . Keith ignores that part of his brain as he feels Lance's breath practically giving his cheeks more blush. 

“ _ I'm sorry _ ,” whispers Lance as some subconscious part of his brain is yelling at him telling him this wrong and he should stop, but yet the sound of his heart's cries to close the near non-existent gap between is louder. 

_ “I just wanted to say  _ **_sorry_ ** _ about tonight. I didn't really mean the flirting with ‘Lura or the other aliens. I just want one alien.” _

Keith’s opens his eyes abruptly as he pulls back immediately as the sudden memory of Gilass appears in his mind.  _ I can't do it.  _

Lance opens his eyes when he feels the empty space in front of him. He should've known.  _ I am an idiot _ . 

“I'm sorry. Got caught in the moment,” mutters Lance depressingly as he pulls his hand away from Keith as he forces his body to turn away from Keith.

That's the second time that's nearly happened. Third if you count the CPR. He's being an idiot he overstepped it  _ way _ too many times. First with Gilass, then the CPR, then the cave, and now  _ this _ . 

_ You messed up McClain _ .  _ You messed up  _ **_big time_ ** _ when you fell for someone so out of your reach _ Lance shakes his head as a way to fight back any rejected induced tears from falling. He stares at the ocean as he wishes he could just drown his feelings into the ocean to the depths of the abyss that's heartbreak. 

Keith feels his own heart crack at the sight of Lance turning his back on him. His hand reaches out to him wanting the warmth and love he brought to him. 

“Lance,” calls Keith softly as he tries reach out to him, but all he feels is guilt and anger as if his emotions are back to square one and he doesn't want that. 

He enjoys Lance's presence even back from the beginning. His jokes would ease the tension, his smile would light up the world, his acceptance of him being Galra as if nothing  _ really _ hadn't changed between them, his undeniable support when Shiro was missing and he needed stability to keep calm. 

He knows when he gained a  _ small _ the crush on Lance, granted it was after he saw him smile after the whole Sendak incident. 

But yet, Keith isn't sure when he  _ fell _ for Lance. Maybe it was during his time as a leader or way before that when they used to argue about the silliest things. 

He needs to come clean. He needs to say  _ exactly _ why he was upset at him for the longest time. 

“Lance,” calls out Keith again, but this time he doesn't stop. “If we kiss. And I mean  _ really _ kiss. Are you going to mean it this time? Because I don't want this to be like Gilass again where you're just gonna  _ forget _ again.”

Lance freezes as if a wave crashed against him waking him to reality. 

Lance takes a deep breath as he turns to Keith, but not meeting his eyes. 

His mind swirls with confusion Keith  _ wants  _ to kiss Lance? 

_ I guess it wasn't pity after all _ Lance still doesn't look as his mind is reeling in all this information, which he thought would fill him with joy but only guilt.

Guilt that Keith let him close to his heart and he hurt it the way he did, by kissing him then forgetting no matter how much that was out of his control. 

Lance can tell you when and how he fell for Keith. He gained a crush during the Garrison disguising it as a rivalry so he could still be close to Keith if everything crashed and burned.

When the day came that they were going to stuck in space for who knows how long Lance  _ tried _ to move on because if there's one thing he knew about war is you  _ can't  _ fall in with teammate as usually it would jeopardize  _ everything _ . 

So, he ignored the feelings and even gained a  _ small _ crush on Allura, but that's all it was a  _ crush _ . He thought it was same with Keith, just a _ itty bitty crush  _ that would burn out. 

But they didn't. They just kept growing and growing till one day he just let it keep burning. 

That day was when he went to Keith when he wasn't sure about his place on the team. He always thought Keith would be the type to say that what was saying was true, yet at the end he brought hope that he did belong.

_ So,  _ he needs to come clean too.

“Keith,” starts Lance much weaker than he anticipated, but it would have to do because he  _ needs  _ to clear things up. “I need confess something about Gilass.”

Keith’s attention is fully on Lance after the mention of the planet that fills him with a bittersweet feeling. 

“Hunk told me what I did and I'm  _ sorry _ . Look, I-I know that Gilass was a mistake for you cause I get it now, like  _ really _ get it, but before we say what  _ we _ feel,” says Lance as he gestures between the two of them. “I need to come clean... I  _ need _ to explain things so at least you know I meant that kiss, I just don't remember it.”

Keith opens his mouth to say something before Lance gives him a stopping motion to let him finish. 

“You remember back in the cave when you asked if there's any downsides to being a merman?” asks Lance as Keith gives him a skeptical look, but nods anyway. “There's one more, and I was…. _ afraid _ to say it.”

Keith watches Lance take deep breaths as each breath goes in the ocean pulls the tide in and with every breath a wave crashes against the sand. 

“Merpeople are...uh affected by the moon, or technically the full moon. On Gilass there was one full moon on that night, and the rule is to not look at it, but I  _ messed up _ I looked at it,” confesses Lance as he hangs his head in shame as he fiddles with his fingers. “Back home we call these ‘Moon Spells’. We have zero control of our actions, filter, basically everything without any knowledge of the consequences. The full moon is basically an uninhibitor for merpeople. The worst part is we  _ never _ remember the night. So I'm  _ so sorry _ I wished I stopped it. I really do! But I-”

Lance keeps rambling on apologizing about that night, but Keith immediately stopped listening when the pieces started clicking together is mind as if a fog finally passed.

Lance  _ meant _ the kiss. 

He really  _ meant _ it. 

Keith can't stop the smile forming on his face as a small an almost silent laugh escaped his mouth. 

This  _ whole  _ time he thought _ Lance _ didn't like  _ him _ like  _ that _ . But, no Lance _ really _ liked him and he  _ really _ did forget. 

He didn't want to, but he did. 

Lance is still rambling on when Keith grabs Lance's hand to get his attention. Lance pauses mid sentence as he looks down at the sudden feeling of warmth as he looks at Keith who has the biggest smile he's ever seen on his face with tear filled eyes. 

“Lance,” calls Keith with a dopey smile that he never thought he could pull. 

“Yeah?” asks Lance cursing his voice as it gives an embarrassing crack. 

“Stop talking,” says Keith breathlessly as he cups Lance's cheek and gently brushes his thumb over Lance's cheek to catch the tears from Lance's non-stop apology. 

Lance freezes at the touch, but leans into nonetheless. It's warm like a small flame on a bedside on a stormy cold night. 

Keith leans into Lance's face as his emotions-  _ no  _ his  _ love _ for Lance comes off him like waves on a summer’s morning. 

Their warm breathes intermingling like dance between two lovers long waiting for the other. Their noses touching each other like a gentle peck to each other bathing in the upcoming warmth. The top of their lips touch taunting the other lip to meet the other and close the gap. 

And they did. 

Lance melts at the touch of finally  _ finally _ being able to kiss Keith, while Keith shivers as the memory of Gilass is replaced by this moment as if it was the rarest thing among the two. 

Like moon finally meeting the sun as it shadows the darkest parts of them. 

Lance slides his hand up to the nape of Keith's neck as his fingers comb through the raven hair like his fingers are running through silk, while Keith's fingers slide under Lance's ear as he rubs soothing circles as a sign that this is  _ real _ . 

Like water touching fire as they slowly turn into something new and essential. 

Lance enjoying the warmth from Keith uses his other arm to pull Keith closer and even deeper in the kiss. Keith makes a quiet noise of shock at him being closer to Lance, but he doesn't mind as his other hand moves from the cheek to Lance's hair as he begins to play with the strands.

Like night turning to day as it brings a new beginning to their lives. 

Lance hums in content at the feeling of Keith combing through his hair as he begins to run his fingers through Keith's scalp holding back a chuckle when he feels Keith jump at the touch. Keith  _ knows _ Lance is holding back his laughter from the jump as he leans even closer to Lance's face to silence the chuckle to keep this moment special with their noses practically nuzzling against each other as red cheeks grow on both of their faces. 

Like Blue mixing Red as it creates a whole new world of possibilities and  _ love _ . 

They finally pull back as their foreheads rest against each other as ocean blue sees a dusk purple as they smile at each other. 

“I'm  _ never _ going to forget that,” whispers Lance breathlessly as he stares at Keith adoringly.

“You better not,” teases Keith just as breathless as Lance as he shows him smirk with eyes showing nothing, but love.

The moment is quiet, peaceful, completely….

“HEY GUYS! WE FINALLY FOUND YOU TWO!” yells Pidge through the comms of the pod she and Hunk are driving in. 

Keith and Lance yell in surprise at the sudden interruption of the quiet. 

“ _ Pidge!  _ Give a guy a warning next time!” yells Lance embarrassed over the sound of the engine of Pidge landing the pod on the beach down below.

Lance grabs his and Keith's helmet as they turn on the comms as they begin walking down the ledge to meet them. 

_ “Uh dude. We  _ **_have_ ** _. We've been trying get through to you two for the last  _ **_varga_ ** _ saying we're on island and to keep an eye out,” _ comments Hunk as Lance and Keith exchange a look shocked it was  _ that _ long. 

They both mutter an apology for keeping them before their faces turn a bright red as they freeze. 

_ “I told you they were making out while we were worried sick,” _ whispers Pidge perhaps forgetting to turn off her comm or doing it on purpose to get a rise out of the two of them. 

They hear Hunk hums in disbelief not sure what to believe was going on between the two Paladins, and frankly he didn't want to know. 

Lance is about to share some input before he stops when he hears a rustle in the bushes. Keith forms his Bayard no quicker than a tick as he hears it too. 

Lance places his hand over his armor to form the Bayard when suddenly he feels the earth shaking beneath them. 

They try to keep steady when suddenly some _ thing _ jumps from underground and shakes the ground even more. 

Being on the ledge wasn't such idea now that Lance thought about it as slowly he loses balance and trips off the ledge before he feels the impact of the ocean water. 

“ _ Lance! _ ” yells Keith worriedly as he checks over the edge as he lets out a sigh of relief seeing Lance surface the water without his armor, a sure sign the fall made him switch forms again. 

Keith turns to the attacker ready to fight whatever it is. Though when he does he's not sure  _ how  _ to describe the creature.

The creature walks on all floors with no discernable pupils in its yellow eyes. The creature has a long body with tail that sways back in forth like lioness waiting for her meal, claws with three large talons sharp enough to go solid earth in seconds, and the noticeable dorsal fin on the back covered in dirt and mud from traveling through the ground. 

Keith circles around the creature as him and the creature are at an impasse. 

He needs to get Lance as he glances to see Pidge and Hunk running to ledge as they finally see the dangerous creature. 

The creature lets out a high pitched whistle as Keith grimaces at the volume of it as he feels more rumbling underneath him as he tries to keep his balance as he sees this creature has “friends” with him. 

The creature whips his head at Keith and lunges at him. Keith tries to slice at it before it jumps right above Keith and digs into the edge of the ledge.

That’s when he hears it. 

The sound of rocks cracking.

_ Lance _ . The name runs through his mind as a harsh reminder that Lance is still in the water right under the ledge. 

The ground shakes underneath him again as the tremors cause him to lose balance. He falls right on his back, luckily the armor taking most of the impact, as he rolls to his stomach. He looks with fearful eyes as he sees rocks breaking off the ledge and fall into the water. 

He sees Lance's pop from the water as at the same time a large rock breaks off the ledge. 

“Lance! Look out!” yells Keith worriedly, but it's too late. 

Lance just so happens to look up at the mention of his name when the rock came crashing down as out of pure instinct Lance covers his head with his arms thinking that could lessen the blow. 

The breath is Keith's lungs stop where they are as his eyes frantically search the water for Lance.

He didn't resurface. 

“ _ Keith _ !”

“ _ Keith! Where's Lance?!” _

Keith stands up as he sees the worried expression on Hunk and Pidge's faces. He opens his mouth, but no words are coming out. 

“He-he fell in the ocean and got hit by one of the loose rocks!” cries out Keith as his voice finally returns with a sharp crack. 

Before anyone can respond the ledge shakes again as the creature and it's herd returns with a revenge. 

Pidge frantically turns on her comms as she yells, “Allura! Shiro! You two better hurry we're being attacked by weird land shark things!”

There's no response. 

Keith grits through his teeth as he glances at the ocean again.  _ He needs to save Lance _ . 

Hunk spies Keith staring at the ocean with an intense gaze with the worry of Lance's secret potentially let out again he yells, “Keith, you better not do what I  _ think _ you're gonna do!”

Keith ignores him as he takes a deep breath and completely faces the ocean. He puts his Bayard away and closes his helmet to seal any oxygen in them. 

He dives into the ocean with the last thing he hears before entering the ocean is Hunk’s panicked voice yelling his name before the sound electricity crackling and gunshots from Hunk’s and Pidge's Bayard overpower the sound of Hunk’s scared voice. 

* * *

 

 

Keith swims looking through murky water to find Lance. He  _ needs _ to find him. He could be hurt! He could be drowning or bleeding to death!

That’s when he sees it. 

The tail that is now ingrained in his memory. 

He jets to the tail despite being slowed down by the water’s current pulling and pushing him away. He reaches out as Lance's figure slowly descends deeper to the depths of the ocean. 

With all his determination and worry providing the energy to save Lance. He finally grabs Lance's hand worriedly as he uses his other hand to help pull Lance up. He uses one arm to swim up while trying to keep a tight grip on Lance. 

Keith bursts above the surface as he pulls Lance up with him as a small cut on his forehead is dripping a of blood, it's a small amount but an amount any less. Lance's head falls back limply as he's not waking up! 

“Lance!  _ Lance _ !” cries Keith as he grabs the back of Lance's head hoping he could see those pretty ocean eyes. “Lance! Come on, look at me!  _ Lance! _ ”

No response. 

No. He can't lose Lance now. They _ finally _ got past their anger over Gilass. They were ready for… whatever they were boyfriends, partners who  _ cares!?! _ It won't matter if Lance isn't there! 

Keith’s breath comes out in short gasps as he shakes his head in disbelief. 

_ No.  _

He can't lose another person he loves. 

His Mom and Dad leaving made him damaged.

Shiro disappearing made him closed off.

He doesn't want to imagine what would happen if he lost Lance. 

Keith turns on his comms frantically as he yells, “ _ Hunk _ !  _ Pidge _ ! Go to the beach Lance's hurt!”

He can't hear their replies as he keeps Lance close as he slides one of his hands to Lance's chest as he lets out a shuddering breath when he feels the steady heartbeat. 

Keith wraps an arm around Lance chest keeping a tight grip on Lance as he tries to swim as fast as he could to the beach with only one free. He tries to hold back any worried tears as he doesn't feel Lance's warm breath tickling his neck, but instead  _ slow  _ and  _ cold _ breaths. 

_ Guess I'm saving you this time _ Keith just  _ really _ wishes he could say it to Lance knowing he would've teased back and give him a sign that he's okay. 

Keith makes it the beach as he tries to find the driest spot. He carries Lance in his arms as he gently places Lance on the soft sand. 

He brushes Lance's bangs as he cringes at the sight of the small cut on Lance's head that is no bigger than a paperclip. At least it's not bleeding too much. 

Keith holds Lance's hand tight hoping maybe Lance can wake up knowing someone is waiting for him.

“Keith!  _ Keith!” _ yells Hunk worriedly as Keith waves at them frantically to hurry. He's carrying the medical bag that Keith forgot he left it on the ledge when he jumped after Lance. 

They freeze when they see how Lance still has his tail as Keith shakes his head annoyed.  _ This isn't the time _ . 

“Look! You two can discuss how I know  _ later!  _ Just help me save him!” cries Keith as Pidge and Hunk shake their head as they kneel down to Lance's side as well. 

Pidge tries to feel for how cold Lance is as Hunk digs through the bag for something that can help. Hunk and Pidge discuss what could help Lance, but Keith isn't fully listening too worried about Lance. 

“Come on Lance,  _ wake up. Please _ ,” begs Keith quietly as he rubs his hands to keep himself sane and to give Lance the warmth he needs. 

Hunk takes out a stick of the Ayutavis as Keith looks at him weirdly as Hunk steps closer to Lance's face. 

“What is that gonna do?” asks Keith as he only remembers that the plant only stinks like no tomorrow. 

“This is supposed to help unconscious victims. The smell is so  _ bad _ it can wake up anyone that isn't in a coma or well  _ dead _ ,” explains Hunk as he places the stick of Ayutavis under Lance's nose. “You two might want to back up.”

Pidge immediately backs up as she goes behind Hunk even closing her helmet. Keith backs up but still keeps a tight grip on Lance's hand, but makes sure his helmet is closed.

_ Snap!  _

Hunk closes his helmet immediately as soon as he snapped the stick of the the plant. 

The three wait with baited breath hoping for a sign of consciousness. They take a sharp intake of air when they see Lance's face scrunch up before he begins to cough harshly waving the smell away from his nose with his eyes blinking rapidly. 

“Hunk, I'm saying this because I love you, but  _ dude _ you need a breath mint,” says Lance as he sits up and coughs out the stink.

Suddenly he feels arms around him as Hunk gives him a bone crushing hug, Pidge trying to move her way closer to him, and Keith, oh sweet precious Keith, is practically attached to him muttering about how Lance isn't allowed to scare him like that again. 

“I'm okay guys. Really,” says Lance before he touches his head and sees a speck of blood. “Well okayish.”

Lance pats Hunk and Pidge to let go which they do as Lance pets Keith's hair finally realizing how soft it really is. “You gotta let go too Keith, no matter how much I'm enjoying this.”

Keith realizing that everyone let go of the hug he lets go with a red face muttering an apology before he feels Lance's hand on his own hand. 

“Doesn't mean  _ I'm _ letting go,” teases Lance as Keith's face grows a brighter red as he ducks his head hoping that his bangs are covering up his cheeks. 

They hear gasps, one of joy and one of disgust, as they look at Hunk who's beaming at the sight at them while Pidge is sticking her tongue as she cringes at the sight. 

“ _ Ewww,  _ now you two are going to be  _ mushy _ ,” gags Pidge as Hunk is cooing in excitement as he bounces slightly at the sight of his best friend in  _ love.  _

Before anyone could say anything else they hear an engine sound as Lance quickly takes the water out of his tail as a pod lands near them. 

“There you guys are! We heard Keith's message is Lance okay?” asks Shiro in concern as he and Allura jump out of the door.

“Yeah, I'm fine Shiro,” reassures Lance as he sees the two of them give a breath of relief. “But I  _ do  _ want to get off this island as soon as possible.”

Allura giggles at the notion as she nods in agreement. 

Keith helps Lance to his feet as they start heading back to the pod. When everyone freezes at the sound of a high pitched whistle. 

Pidge forms her Bayard immediately as she comments sarcastically, “Keith, I think your little buddy came back to play again.”

Keith growls in annoyance as the sound of Bayards activating fill the empty air. They all stand in circle ready to attack whatever is coming their way. 

Shiro’s arm buzzing as it activates turning from the metallic grey to a neon purple. 

Allura may not have the Blue Bayard, but she still carries around an Altean energy whip she found in the armory. 

Pidge's Bayard crackles with electricity as she's ready to fire at the next thing that comes at her. 

Hunk preps his canon ready to begin blasting the herd of the creatures from earlier. 

Keith’s sword shines in morning light with a deadly tip.

Lance keeps his rifle close to his eye ready for what is to come. 

The high pitched whistle returns as growls are now accompanying them. 

“ _ Now! _ ” yells Shiro when the ground underneath shakes with tremors again as they all jump as creatures stalk them down. 

Shiro punches and dodges the tails and claws as he keeps a close eye on the others. 

Allura is handling herself quite well as she lassos her whip around one of creatures and easily tosses it to another incoming herd members with a small grunt. 

Pidge is easily sliding underneath the creatures as when they jump into the holes she launches her Bayard as it wraps around them electrocutes when they're most vulnerable. 

Hunk is keeping his ground as he blasts of canon frightens the creatures away as the blasts are too many at once to keep track at where Hunk actually is. 

Shiro is admittedly nervous about Keith and Lance as the last time he saw them before they came to this island they were still at each other's throats for whatever reason. 

Shiro knocks out another one of the land sharks as he looks at Keith and Lance as the sight surprises him; that if weren't for the fact he knew they were arguing earlier he wouldn't believe what he's seeing. 

They are standing back to back as Keith slashes the creatures getting too close while Lance is taking out the ones rushing toward them. 

They would be shouting how they need to switch as in no lose then tick they switch positions in one swift turn as they if they were one person. 

Shiro smiles proudly as he returns to his own creatures around them glad that he doesn't need to worry about Keith and Lance. 

Yet, as he turns away from them no one notices a pack of the creatures are growling and sharing low whistles to each other as they stare at the duo. 

One of the creatures digs down swiftly as it shakes the ground under Keith and Lance yet they remain together as they quickly grab each other's hand as their Bayards dissolve to keep steady as the creatures scatter from the sudden movement to the other Paladins. 

The creature pops from the ground growling as it slams it's tail by the hole causing Lance slip and nearly fall in the hole, as he glances down and only sees darkness. 

He braces himself for impact, yet it never comes as he looks up to see Keith holding his hand tightly with both hands. 

“Gotcha!” yells Keith as he quickly pulls Lance out of the hole with Lance helping him by pushing himself out using the small wedges of dirt.

When Lance is fully out he says out of breath, “Thanks, man. Guess you're slowly turning into my knight in shining Paladin armor.”

Lance chuckles at the joke to ease some tension as they both help each other steady themselves again. Though he looks too see Keith with a worried look as Keith looks at his forehead. 

_ Oh right. Maybe not the time  _ Lance mentally scolds himself as he almost forgot he nearly drowned from being unconscious earlier. 

“ _ Please _ , be more careful.”

It's so quiet, Lance would've been sure it might've been a mouse who said it until he sees Keith give him a worried look at his armor that got dirty from the fall and the cut on his forehead from the rock. 

“I don't like seeing you hurt, more than you need to be especially  _ now _ after…” confesses Keith as the unspoken words of Lance nearly drowning hang in the air. “Just promise to me you'll be more careful.”

Lance smiles at Keith's concern as it touches his heart Keith confided and told him that. He grabs both of Keith's hands as a sign he's still there. 

“Keith, I promise I'll be more careful, but you gotta remember we're Paladins of Voltron,” promises Lance as he chuckles. “Plus, I gotta have your back,  _ pardner _ .”

Lance boops Keith's nose with a laugh. He reactivates his rifle as he runs to shoot a creature down that was behind Keith. 

Keith blushes at the fond touch before chuckling when it sets in what Lance just said. He forms his sword as he follows Lance seeing a creature sneaking behind him as he slashes it away. 

“Then I got your back…. _ mate _ ,” teases Keith as he sees Lance snort at the horrible attempt at the Australian accent. 

Like two sides of the same coin they return back to back with Bayards in hand ready to protect and help the other half as well. 

They go in opposite directions like the sun and moon as the sound of Keith's sword slashing and Lance's rifle shooting off at the creatures. 

On Keith's side there are more creatures by the entrance of the jungle as just like the moon Lance returns to his side as Keith bends down as Lance rolls on his back with ease as they aim their Bayards at the remaining creatures.

They twist and turn in perfect unison as grazing the leader of creatures on the eye causing it to squeal in pain as a sign to retreat. 

The creators dig through the ground as the shaking from their escape die down as Lance and Keith exchange a look as they laugh wondering why they never did this sooner.

Lance grabs Keith around the waist as he twirls him in a hug cheering how they did it. 

The moment is cut short when they hear a cough. They freeze embarrassed they've been caught… _ again _ . Lance quickly puts Keith down and lets go without realizing their hands are already linking fingers together. 

Allura speaks first as she says, “Well, I'm most pleased you two worked things out, but I do believe we are in due time of some  _ rest _ .”

Shiro hums in agreement as Hunk adds, “Yeah, we've stayed up  _ night _ looking for you two on Roma not knowing you were actually here.”

Lance and Keith chuckle nervously with a shrug as they all walk into a pod to return to the castle as they pretend to not notice how Lance and Keith have yet to release their hands from each other. 

* * *

 

 

Keith lays in his room as everyone else is back in their rooms taking a short nap from staying awake the night before. He turns to his side as body is still awake from this entire day and the day before. He closes his eyes hoping maybe he can get some rest.

That's when he hears it.

The slight shutter sound of one the room doors opening. 

Keith slides himself off the bed as he opens his door when he sees the shadow of….. _ Lance _ ? 

Keith quietly steps out the room as he follows Lance quickly through the corridor when he hears another door slide open. He turns to the corner seeing the elevator. 

Keith impatiently taps his foot waiting for the elevator to come back up. When the door opens he punches the “repeat location” button repeatedly.

When the elevator comes to a stop the doors open as Keith immediately recognizes the room. 

_ The pool. Of course _ Keith rolls his eyes wondering why he didn't think of that in the first place. 

Keith peeks his head in as he sees Lance resting his head on his arms on the ledge of the pool as his shimmering tail sways with the rhythm of the filter. 

“Hey, can't sleep either?” asks Keith as he walks over to Lance as he sits on the poolside crossed legged. 

Lance hums in agreement as he adds, “Yeah, I mean we did sleep last night unlike them, plus I'm too…. _ wired _ after the last couple days. Thought maybe I can swim some energy out.”

Lance turns to his back as he floats staring at Keith who's watching with a rapt attention, it almost seems analytical. 

“Hey Keith,” greets Lance as Keith breaks his concentration as he hums in acknowledgment. “I wanted to apologize again.”

“For what? You didn't do anything wrong?” asks Keith confused as what else could Lance be apologizing for. 

Lance turns back on his stomach as he faces Keith with worried eyes, yet they still hold a sense of fondness. 

“I want to apologize for well keeping the secret in first place. You told us you were Galra way back then and yet I still kept this secret,” answers Lance as he often wondered why he didn't tell Keith back them to maybe help comfort him about changes. “Plus, now you're kinda dragged into keeping my secret. Even from Shiro. I know how close you two are, you're basically brothers.”

Keith’s eyes soften at the way Lance's eyes are still filled with love despite his tone saying that he's guilty about Keith being “dragged” into another part of Lance's life. 

Keith lays on his stomach to get closer to Lance as he sees his ocean eyes shine with joy as Keith went closer to him. 

“Listen to me very carefully Lance. Don't apologize for keeping it secret. I know how it feels to be worried about what the team might say after finding out something new about yourself,” says Keith as he stares into Lance's eyes lovingly. “And I'm  _ happy  _ that you let me in on this secret. It's just another part of you I get to see and I'm sticking it out with you... legs and tail.”

Lance smiles as red forms on his cheeks as he's beyond overjoyed knowing Keith is really staying with him despite this change. 

“Thanks Keith,” thanks Lance as he rests his chin on the pool ledge. 

He glances around when he doesn't see any meddling mice or focusing cameras. A sign that they are truly alone.

“You know. We  _ were _ technically interrupted earlier when Pidge came to pick us up… wanna continue what we were doing?” flirts Lance as he gives Keith a saucy wink with a smirk. 

Keith’s face turns a bright a pink before he leans down to Lance as they give each other a peck on the lips.

Something short and simple, but also sweet and meaningful as when they pull back Lance nuzzles Keith's nose. 

Keith giggles at the touch as he sees a wide on Lance's face as his dimples make it even bigger. 

“What?” asks Keith curiously with a raised eyebrow. 

Lance ducks his head hiding his red as he whispers, “I want to kiss you again.”

Keith is gobsmacked. He shakes his head in amusement as he asks in awe, “Are you serious?”

Lance nods happily as Keith chuckles as he leans back down to give another before he feels something grab his collar as the next thing Keith knows he's soaking wet. 

Keith blinks rapidly to get any water out of his eyes before he feels something warm on his cheek right below his eye. He peeks down to see Lance giving him a kiss on the cheek before pulling back with a smirk. 

“Gotcha,” teases Lance as he laughs seeing Keith's hair being soaked as his bangs are nearly covering one of his eyes entirely. 

Keith tries to be annoyed before he lets out a laugh as he comments, “You did realize this is like the third time I got soaked in our little adventure right?”

“Well what do you expect when you're dating merman? That you're going to stay dry?” asks Lance teasingly before he circles around Keith. “You want swim with me to kill time before the others find us?” 

“Yeah sure. Let me at least change into my swim trunks,” says Keith as he heads takes off his wet shirt and places it to the side before running off to change. 

* * *

 

 

When Hunk wakes up from his nap his first instinct is to check the clock seeing that it's nearing lunch time. He walks out his room and heads to Lance room, maybe hoping to check out his head while they chat in thee kitchen.

He walks through the hallway when he peeks inside Lance's room seeing no one in there.  _ Might be at the pool. It's been a while he switched because he wanted to. _

Hunk moves his way to the elevator hitting the button for the pool. When he arrives he hears laughter. 

He follows the sound of laughter when he peeks inside the pool room. He glances to the side seeing two pair of towels and a change of clothes. 

He turns his attention to the laugher as he smiles at the sight of Lance and Keith laughing together in the pool splashing each other, playfully chasing each other, and in between Lance giving Keith a multitude of cheek kisses where Keith only does it if the time is right. 

Hunk leaves the room going back in the elevator silently hoping he didn't make a sound as he sighs happily to himself as he heads into the kitchen. He chuckles to himself reminiscing about how Lance would talk about love. 

Back in the Garrison Lance would talk about love between his siblings, friends, parents. Though one he would always come is having a romantic partner. He laughs at how when they did that Lance would mention Keith. 

It's actually kinda funny to him how they got stuck on the island together. 

He realized something a little after hearing about how Eolu-Oyar had a lot of thunderstorms then connected with something his older sister told him after one of her French lessons.

A single phrase she would gush over with him and their moms. 

_ Coup de Foudre _ Hunk remembers the phrase well as it translates to thunder or lightning yet it means something more special if one was like him searched for it where it means “Love at First Sight”.

Call Hunk a secret hopeless romantic, but he can't help but think the universe made them go on the island for the chance to start something entirely new. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe how's that for a Valentine's Day chapter


End file.
